


The Most Hated Man in Westeros

by Dwalla97



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Jon Snow didn't go to The Wall, Angst, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Eventual Smut, F/M, Foreplay, Graphic Description, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow knows something, Jonerys, Lyanna Stark Lives, Not Canon Compliant, R plus L equals J, Slow Burn, Violence, Visions, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwalla97/pseuds/Dwalla97
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSEThe Nature of the Game is twisted and the gods are Cruel. Robert's Rebellion has ended with different results.Lyanna Stark survives and seeks to raise her Son in Safety. However, King Robert and the rest of the Seven Kingdoms learn of the young Targaryen’s existence which places him in danger. Jon is surrounded by Kingsguard and Family who wish to raise him right, however, they know his name will always play a role in determining who he could become.Jaime is called a Man without Honor. He despises some and hates others, and in his Shame accepts King Robert’s reward to return to Casterly Rock. However, the Hand of Fate has plans for Jaime Lannister and he meets his Destiny after the Worst Storm in Living Memory.Although a World away, each Targaryen will play a role in the Wars to come. Family, Honor, Love, Duty, and Treachery each call for them, and they must find their place before the Coming Darkness comes to claims them.Current Chapter: The Great Game Begins





	1. The Tower of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of this. All these Characters and Storylines belong to George R.R. Martin, and HBO. None of this would be possible without the Song of Ice and Fire Series.
> 
> This Tale will be based on a mix of elements between the Story and TV Show. This is for you guys. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> More Tags will be added as the Story progresses!
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS!!
> 
> I love to hear from you guys and I respond rather quick. This is my first Fic, and I am excited to share it with you guys. Don't hesitate to leave something!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned travels to the Tower of Joy and deals with its consequences.

**Eddard “Ned” Stark**

Eddard still couldn’t believe that he had finally made it. For months he had been searching for her. His wild little Sister. A Sister whom he loved with all of his heart. 

A Sister who had run off with the most Infamous Man in Westeros.

It wasn’t until after lifting the Siege at Storm’s End, that Ned had finally received some news as to the whereabouts of his Sister. He would have to continue heading south Taking him further away from King’s Landing. 

Yet he would ride without rest to bring her home. He would not lose another family member. Ned would take her home where she belonged. Back to Winterfell. 

He had initially been angry. When Lyanna disappeared with the Dragon Prince, Eddard had assumed the worst. He and his friend Robert Baratheon, were quick to damn the Man. Robert hated the Targaryen, that had stolen away the love of his life. 

That was the catalyst for the War. That’s what brought so much death and destruction to Westeros. During that time Ned fought for her Honor. To take her back from Prince Rhaegar. He fought to avenge his Family. To avenge his family for the crimes committed against them by the Targaryen Dynasty. 

Yet as the War went on, Ned began to hear whispers. Whispers that had begun to spread from Harrenhal. Whispers, that Lyanna wasn’t taken against her will, but had run away freely with Rhaegar Targaryen. 

Ned at first refused to listen. He would not hear any blasphemy that would be spoken about his Sister. Lyanna had more senses than that. She knew that consequences. Surely she wouldn’t run off. 

Yet as the War dragged on, the Whispers continued. Ned began to grow tense. He was afraid that it might be the truth. What if the whispers were true? It didn’t matter for Robert. He wanted Rhaegar dead.

It would be at the Battle of the Trident, that Robert got his wish. Prince Rhaegar fell underneath Robert’s Warhammer. Rhaegar never revealed where Lyanna was. Robert however was injured fighting the Dragon Prince. While Robert rested from his wounds, Ned headed south. He would head to the place that had claimed Stark lives. He would take King’s Landing. 

If only Lyanna had kept her senses, things might be so much different. Now the Stark Family was so much smaller. Just thinking about that made him want to forgive. 

He would be angry, but he wanted her home. He wanted to see his Sister safe in Winterfell. He would ride all over Westeros to bring her home if he had to. He would fight any War to keep his Sister safe. That’s what Family did for one another. 

Then Ned arrived in King’s Landing. 

It was right after the Sack.

He could still recall the when he entered the Throne Room. It was there that he found Jaime Lannister. The Lion of Lannister sat upon the Iron Throne, when Ned entered. Near him, was the body of the King he was sworn to defend. 

 _The King that had killed his Father and Brother._  

In some ways, Ser Jaime had avenged Ned’s Father and Brother. Yet it didn’t feel that way to Ned. It was not justice. This was murder. Jaime was a Kingsguard. His oath was to protect his King. The King who’s back he had just ran his Sword through. 

That Day, Jaime Lannister would earn himself names and titles that would define him throughout the Ages. 

_Kingslayer._

_Oathbreaker._

_Man without Honor._

It only got worse.

Ned was there when Tywin Lannister presented the body of the Princess Rhaenys, and Prince Aegon to Robert. The blood from the Bodies was only partially hidden by the Lannister Men. Princess Elia’s cloak still leaked blood onto the ground in front of Robert. 

_This was murder! The Babes were innocent._

Ned pleaded with Robert to damn these inexcusable Actions. Surely they could not be pardoned. These were of the most heinous crimes. Robert could not allow these to stand. Not if he wanted to wear the Crown. Tywin should be judged along with Ser Jaime. All of the Lannister men should be judged, and if guilty, should pay the price. 

_They are Dragonspawn!_

_They deserve nothing!_

_Do you not recall what they did to your Sister!_

_The Woman that I loved!_

It was only then, that Robert took the Iron Throne. His reign would begin with the murder of Children. Whether they were Targaryens or not, they did not have a role to play with the Actions of their Grandfather. 

_The Mad King._

Ned was unable to even look at the Man that he once called Brother. He could not stand to be in the Man’s presence. Ned left the following morning to move south. He couldn’t stand to be anywhere near King’s Landing. The City that had already claimed a Father and Brother. Now Robert was next. 

Ned had been loyal. He was with Robert when he called his Banners for Rebellion. He stood with Robert and their former guardian Jon Arryn, against the Mad King. 

Starks, Baratheons, and Arryns stood together against the might of the Tyrannical Aerys Targaryen and prevailed. 

Despite this, Robert would now chose to ignore him. Ignore the Brother that had put him on the Throne. Sure, Robert had some Targaryen blood within him, but it was by Conquest that he took the Iron Throne. 

Yet that was not what truly anger the young Lord of Winterfell. 

Before Eddard had even left King’s Landing, there were rumors that Robert would marry Cersei Lannister. With a marriage like that came all of the gold Robert would desire from Tywin Lannister. This would join the Houses of Baratheon and Lannister. This apparently would give Robert the Peace he desired with the Warden of the West. . . . since Lyanna was _damaged_ goods.  

Surely. . . 

Then Robert went and accepted. He hadn’t even known if Lyanna was alive or dead. It was at this moment that Ned truly understood that Robert’s love for Lyanna was shallow at best. He did not deserve her.

So why did Robert fight the War? Was his pride hurt, or did he want something else? 

Ned wanted to strangle both Tywin and Robert. Instead he swallowed his anger and left instead. Robert wanted to speak to him before he left. Ned didn’t grant him that Honor. How could he? His Brother had betrayed him. 

Instead Eddard road south with a strong host. He knew that Prince Rhaegar was rumored to have hidden south before making his way to the Trident. That’s where he must have hidden Lyanna. 

If the Prince was gone, then surely Lyanna would have come out of hiding by now? Yet so far, there was no word of the Lost Stark. So Ned rode for Storm’s End first.

There Mace Tyrell languished himself and his Army in the Siege of Storm’s End. It was a foolish task. Never had Storm’s End been taken. Inside Stannis Baratheon held the Castle for his brother. A Man of utmost Discipline and Duty. He would never yield the Castle to the Tyrell’s. Yet Ned had heard rumors of the horrors from the Siege. 

When he arrived, the Tyrell’s gave up without a fight. For they heard of the Sack of King’s Landing. Mace and his Bannerman gave their swords to Eddard and he accepted their surrender. Ned then sent the Lords north to pledge their fealty. Stannis would remain for the time being. He would be sent North to his Brother, after his Men had rested. 

To swear fealty to the new King. 

_King Robert Baratheon._

It sounded distasteful in his mouth. A King who’s reign would always be stained with Murder. Ned would have no part of it. He couldn’t support a Man who would allow that. 

Honestly Ned didn’t want Robert on the Throne. He only wanted Aerys to answer for his crimes. Princess Elia was a Women who was known for her warmth. With the right people by her side, they could have raised Prince Aegon to be a Man of Honor. Now he was dead. A Babe who’s head had been crushed by the Monstrous Ser Gregor Clegane. Now Robert was the only Option. 

Ned could have taken the Throne, but he was not interested in southron politics. He had no desire to rule as King. 

After lifting the Siege, Ned received word form Jon Arryn from the Capital. Robert wanted to make peace with Ned for his Actions. Apparently only now, did Robert wish to apologize for what was said, and how he responded. Ned didn't know how to Reply. In the letter from Jon, Robert wished for Ned to find Lyanna, and come back to King's Landing. He would then apologize. Since he was already getting married to Cersei, he would allow Lyanna to return north. Ned was grateful for that. Now he just needed to find her. He needed to push his thoughts about Robert to the side for the time being. He loved the Man, but Robert could be frustrating. He needed to focus on Lyanna. She was south, but where exactly? Then Ned got a tip of where his Sister might be. He took with him his most trusted men. His friend Howland Reed was among them. He was perhaps Ned’s most faithful supporter during the Rebellion. The Man owed Lyanna much. 

They had ridden south for Dorne not long after. It had been many days and nights, but Ned would not give up. His thighs had started to hurt from the riding, but Ned was persistent. He would find his Sister. He would bring her home. He would see that she was safe. 

He would not lose another Family member. 

Finally they arrived at the Red Mountains of Dorne. They were beautiful, Ned had to admit. He never thought that he would head south. 

There was a time, when perhaps he might have gone south. There was a gorgeous Lady that he might have taken as his Wife not long ago. She was stunning in more ways than Ned could admit. A dashing figure. Yet it was not to be. After the Death of his older Brother Brandon, Ned had his to think of the honor of his House. He would marry Catelyn Tully. 

Before the War, Ned had not gotten to know the Lady before their hasty wedding. Yet he would not dishonor her. He would love her, like his older Brother would have. He would honor his Brother’s memory.

Yet his mind could only think of what might have been with the Beaty Ashara Dayne. He could still remember all of the time he had spent with her.

If only. . .

It took some time before the Tower came into view. This is where he heard rumors that his Sister had been hidden away. The Tower wasn’t extremely tall, yet it looked immense when one rode up to it. It was quiet, and unnerving. The Pale stones contrasted immensely with the surrounding terrain. This was the place where Rhaegar had taken Lyanna. 

As Ned’s party came closer, he could see three figures making their way from the Entrance to the Tower. Three figures dressed in gleaming white armor, with the sigil of the three Headed Dragon. The Sigil of the Targaryens. 

_The Kingsguard._

The Legendary Protectors of the Targaryen Dynasty.

Eddard slowly road up to the front of the Tower. The others that were with him, slowly followed suit. He dismounted and watched warily as the three Knights slowly approached them. He turned to Howland, who dismounted and followed his liege Lord. 

Ned lifted his sword and proceeded to approach the incoming Knights. Everyone else dismounted, and come to stand next to him. Each of them Honorable. Each of them Loyal to the end. 

Finally the three Knights stopped and lifted their helms off of their head. Each of them looked weary, yet they nodded respectfully to Ned. He however could only stare at them and push his anger aside. These were the Men who assisted Rhaegar with taking his Sister. Whether it was against her will or not. 

It was the Sword of the Morning that Spoke first.

“Lord Stark.”

“I looked for you on the Trident.” Ned spoke.

“We were not there.” Ser Arthur Dayne responded briskly.

“Woe to the Usurper, if we had been.” Ser Gerold Hightower responded. 

“Why weren’t you there to protect your Prince?.” Ned spoke, taking a step forward.

“Our Prince wanted us here.” Arthur spoke. 

“Rhaegar is gone. The Mad King is dead. Robert Baratheon now sits upon the Iron Throne as King.”

“An Usurper. Not fit to sit upon the Throne as King!” Ser Oswell Whent spoke. His helm, he had laid to the stone next to him. The Black Bat of his glistened on the front. Ned turned to fully address the Man.

“Have care. Robert may not be the finest, but he is more worthy than the Mad King.”

“Your Friend has stolen that of which is not his to take!”

“Enough!” Ser Gerold spoke. 

Ned watched the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard turned his eyes back to him. The elderly man stilled still looked powerful even in his age. Ser Gerold then steps forward towards Ned gripping the handle to his sword tightly. 

Ned spoke again, “I did not come here to trade insults, forgive me. I came to bring my Sister home. Giver her to me and there need not be bloodshed.”

Each of the three Kingsguard exchange looks that Ned couldn’t read. He found his heartbeat beginning to rise. What happened?

“Where is my Sister?”

Ser Arthur Dayne stepped forward to stand shoulder to shoulder with his Lord Commander. He was perhaps the one Ned truly feared the most. Ser Arthur Dayne’s deeds have already been immortalized across the Kingdoms. A Knight who was peerless in skill. Had the Sword of the Morning truly fought with his Prince at the Trident, Ned was sure that Robert today would lay beneath the Earth. 

Ned hoped that it did not come down to a fight. He had six men with him. Yet he didn’t know if six men and himself could defeat two Kingsguard Knights and the Sword of the Morning. It was Ser Arthur that finally spoke. 

“Your Sister is here. We could take you to her. But first, we need to know what you are willing to do for her?”

“What do you mean?” Ned inquired. He didn’t like where this was going.

“What are you willing to sacrifice for you Sister, Lord Stark?”

A Rare anger flared through the Lord of Winterfell.

 _How dare they ask a question such as that!_  

He had just fought a War to get her back. Yet as he looked into their eyes, he knew that something was off. 

“I would do anything for her.”

“Do not take offense, for we do not mean it Lord Stark. We merely wish to know what you plan on doing next.”

“I want to go home! I want to take her home!”

“What what your friend Robert Baratheon?”

Ned tensed with anger, “Robert intends to marry Cersei Lannister. Lyanna is free of any betrothal to Robert. In truth, Robert will be Tywin Lannister’s puppet.”

“The Man who sacked the City?”

Ned nods. Yet this makes him more curious. Why were the three Kingsguard here? Only Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime remained out of the Kingsguard who had been present at the Trident and King’s Landing. Why weren’t they there to protect the King?

“Yes.” Ned responded.

Each of the three Kingsguard exchanged glances. Finally, Ser Gerold stepped to the side and beckon him to enter. 

“Then you will see her. Ser Arthur will see you in."

Ned couldn’t believe that this was happening. For a moment it looked as if a fight was inevitable. Yet now three of the most loyal Kingsguard were standing aside for him. He approached warily and then followed Ser Arthur up the Stairs. 

“The Rest of your Men stay here!” Ser Gerold said, and he stepped back into place, blocking the rest of Ned’s Men from entering.

Howland and the others looked warily at him. Ned nods, and Howland takes a step back. Ser Gerold relaxes and Ned then turns to finish following the Sword of the Morning into the Tower. 

_The Tower of Joy._

It wasn’t majestic or uncomfortable. Ned found it endearing in its simpleness. There were a few handmaidens that were walking about, yet Ned did not have eyes for them. 

This was where his Sister and the Dragon Prince had stayed hidden for Months. Ned could still remember his Sister reaction when Prince Rhaegar handed her the crown of Winter Roses naming her Queen of Love and Beauty. He could still remember her smile. How could he have been so blind.

Finally they arrived at the top of the Tower. Ser Arthur turns towards him. 

“She’s in here. Remember your promise Lord Stark. Your Promise to protect your Family.”

Ned nods and Ser Arthur leads him into the room. At first, Ned didn’t know where to look. There were three people in the room. The first was a Handmaiden who was holding a bundle of clothes. The girl appeared Dornish, and her brown eyes lifted to Ned, and they widened. She then turned to the other and Ned turned to face them.

One of the others was also a Handmaiden who might have been from the Reach. This girl was gently bushing a wet cloth to the other’s forehead. It was this One that Ned couldn’t break eye contact with. 

He would recognize those grey eyes anywhere. There was steel behind those eyes, yet they were also tender. The eyes of his Sister. 

“Ned. My sweet Ned!”

He rushed forward to his Sister. Lyanna laid in a bed. The Covers were of black and red colors, yet noticed little of her surroundings. He only had eyes for her. Lyanna’s face was pale, and she was sweating. Despite this, she looked healthy. Lyanna smiles at him as he approaches, and gently pushes the Handmaiden away from her. She swung her legs out of the bed and weakly stands. Ned took her into his arms. 

“Oh Lyanna.”

There were tears falling down his cheeks. There were tears that were falling from her face as well. He didn’t care if anybody else saw them. After so long, he was glad to see her. He just wanted to take her home.

He gently kissed Lyanna’s forehead.

His Sister smiles at him and finally steps away. She sits back down on the bed and the Handmaiden came back to wipe her forehead. Her face still appeared pale, but Ned could see that Lyanna was regaining her strength. She stretched out and brought her hand to steady herself with the bed frame. 

“Lyanna?”

“I’m fine Ned. I just need a little bit longer to regather my strength... I’m glad that they led you through. I hoped that they would let you pass but I was afraid.”

“These Men. Have they treated you well?”

Lyanna turned his way, and her brow rose, “Yes. They have treated me with the utmost respect. Arthur has been sharing tales about his travels, and Ser Gerold was kind enough to join him. Ser Oswell is perhaps the most lively. He makes me laugh. He has made my time here bearable.”

“Well I’m glad your comfortable.” Ned cursed himself. That came out a little more hostile than he intended.

Lyanna looked down, “Ned I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. Brandon and Father... I didn’t mean for any of it to happen. I didn’t know for some time. No one told me. By the time I found out, Rhaegar had to leave north.”

“So it’s true. You did run away with the Prince.”

Lyanna faced pained for a moment, “I did.”

“Did you even consider what might happen! Did you even consider what others might think? What Father, Brandon, Robert, and I might think. We thought you were taken against your will. We name it Abduction! Brandon rode to the Capital, and Father followed. Aerys murdered them. Then he called for Robert and my heads. We had no choice but War. Why didn’t you think!”

“I didn’t think Brandon would respond the way he did.”

“You didn’t think about a lot of things clearly.”

Lyanna brought her head down. There was steel in her eyes, yet she wasn’t wielding it. He could see her guilt. He didn’t feel guilty for his words. If only someone had spoken to her like this before she chose to run off with the Dragon Prince. Things would be different. 

“What of Rhaegar?”

Lyanna looked up at Ned, “I ... I love him.”

Eddard lower his eyes, “Robert would have. . . .”

Lyanna’s eyes grew cold and the steel in them finally came out, “Robert never would have loved me. . . Not like Rhaegar. I chose to run off to be with the Man I chose. Not how was chosen for me. Even if Robert still desires me, I will not be with him.”

Ned lowered his eyes, “I know Lyanna.”

Lyanna’s eyes softened for a moment, and Ned continued, “I know. That’s why I can’t lay all of the blame solely at your feet. I too had a part to play. I thought better of Robert. I thought he was a better Man. Yet now I have seen the type of Man he truly is. Part of me always knew, and yet we tried to thrust duty upon you. I saw this coming and did nothing to prevent it. I saw you and Rhaegar together. I knew of the adoration you had towards him. If had spoken sooner, things might have been different. For that I am sorry.”

Lyanna took his hand, “I don’t want to argue. Not after all of this time. Can you forgive me.”

Ned looked up, “I already have.”

He embraced his Sister again. When they broke apart, Lyanna turned towards one of the Handmaidens. It was the Dornish Handmaiden who was holding the bundle of cloths. The girl stepped forward. 

“Ned there is someone that I want you to meet.”

Ned looked over to the Handmaiden who approached him. The girl lowered herself and pushed the Bundle of clothes towards him. Ned took the Bundle and looked down. It was only then that Ned’s heart appeared to stop. 

This was why three Kingsguard remained at the Tower despite their Prince leaving to Battle. This is why they were not in King’s Landing during the Night of the Sack. 

“Meet my Son, Ned. Meet your Nephew.”

Ned looked down at the small babe. The child’s skin was pale like his Mother, yet the babe was warm. The baby yawned for a moment and his eyes opened. In the Babe’s eyes, Ned could see his Mother’s eyes staring back at him. Dark eyes, almost black. Yet at Ned slightly turned the baby, he could see that they were Violet as well. 

“Is he. . .”

“His name is Jaehaerys. Jaehaerys Targaryen. That was the name that his Father wanted for him. I however also gave him the name Jon. A Child of Ice and Fire.”

“That’s why you’ve been here. That’s why you haven’t left the Tower. How long ago was he born.”

Lyanna smiled, “Yes. That’s why I remained. He wasn’t born long ago. Ser’s Arthur, Gerold, and Oswell have been keeping me Company. They have been taking care of me. They have been protecting my Son.”

Ned turned towards Ser Arthur who stood in the Doorway. The Sword of the Morning face didn’t change a shade. His hand was lightly placed on his great-sword, Dawn. 

Ned got the Message. 

“Isn’t he perfect Ned?”

He looked down at the Boy again. The Baby eyes observed him and had yet to make a noise. Despite his Stark Features, the Child was so unlike Lyanna. She was wild, and her younger years certainly showed this. This Child was well tempered. He must have gotten that from his Father. The Baby’s face was almost angelic. Ned could clearly see the Targaryen features. The face of his Father. Yet the rest was all Lyanna. His head was beginning to grow dark hair, and the Babe was breathing was soft and quick. Ned couldn’t help, but smile. This was his Nephew. This was Lyanna’s son.

Jon.

_Jaehaerys Targaryen._

That thought made Ned’s smile disappear. He knew that this would complicate things. He didn’t know that Lyanna would have a son. Robert would surely want to know what became of Lyanna. Ned very well couldn’t tell Robert that Lyanna had a son with his greatest Enemy. Robert would want the Child dead.

The Image of the Targaryen babes came back to his mind. He would not allow that to happen to Lyanna’s son. No matter what. He handed the Babe to Lyanna who smiled down at her Son. Little Jon’s eyes lit up at the face of his Mother, and Ned’s heart softened. Yet he stood up and made his way to the window. 

Too many things were running through his head. What would he do now? What would Lyanna want to do? What of the Child? What would the Kingsguard allow? Ned turned back to the Sword of the Morning. 

Ser Arthur takes a step forward into the room.

“Do you now see why we had to be sure of what you would do. We can’t very well let the little Prince be harmed.”

“Prince?”

“Your right. The Little King no less.”

“He’s not a King. He’s my Sister’s son. He’s my Nephew. Robert is now King. If he learns that a child of Rhaegar lives, he will call for his death.”

“It doesn’t matter Lord Stark. This child is the Heir to the Iron Throne. No matter if the Usurper sits on the Throne. That is the Path that is ahead of him.”

“What of his safety? Many are still loyal to the Targaryens, but there are more who have little love for the old Dynasty.”

“Rhaegar was beloved by the People.” Ser Arthur said.

“He was. Until he plunged the Kingdoms into War. Whether Lyanna and Rhaegar meant it, people won’t see it that way. It was the spark that lit the Rebellion. People would look at the Child and hate him.” Ned countered.

Ned and Arthur turned towards Lyanna. She was staring at both of them and seemed to be considering her options. 

“Lyanna, you should be thinking about his safety. I told Robert that I would be bringing you to King’s Landing after I found you. What would you have me say?”

“What would you have me do Ned?”

Ser Arthur stepped forward, “We can hide him at Starfall, my Princess. My Sister can help keep both you and the child safe.”

Ned shakes his head, “That’s not a good idea.”

Both Lyanna and Arthur turned towards Ned, who continued, “Robert wants to know what became of you Lyanna. So does the North. Sure, I can lie to Robert. He would take my word for it. The word of the Honorable Eddard Stark. Who wouldn’t doubt me? That would give you peace. I am more than aware that Ser Arthur would keep you safe Yet all it takes is one person. People remember Harrenhal, especially the Dornish. Starfall is in Dorne. They would resent you. If anybody sees you and recognizes you, it would be all over! Robert would find you and kill your Child. He would never forgive me. Neither would the North. It would be the end of you and I.”

“What else can we do?” Lyanna said looking back and forth between them. 

“I can claim him as my Bastard.” Ned offered. He knew that it would be a smudge on his Honor. He didn’t care. People would take the Word of the Honorable Eddard Stark. He would do that for his Sister. 

For her Son.

Lyanna stared at him and frowned, “I don’t want that kind of life for him.”

“He will be safe Lyanna. What else would you have me do? If anybody saw him with you, they could piece it together, and then he would be in as much danger as before.”

Ser Arthur nods in consent, “We could always take you to Essos Princess. Raise the Child there.”

Lyanna shakes her head, “What then. What kind of life would he lead? A life in a foreign land. A land far away from his home. I just want to go home. We can work out everything from there.”

She turns to Ned, “Will you take me home Ned? Will you take me and my Son home?”

That was the reason Ned fought a War. He was glad to hear those words, but it would be hard to make her wish come true. 

“Yes Lyanna. I will take you and your Son home. For now, we need to plan. We need to figure out what we are going to say before we head north to King’s Landing. Jon Arryn has sent word. Robert wishes for me to return to King's Landing. I know that if I found you, he would want me to take you as well. We need to discuss some details.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Lyanna travels to King's Landing
> 
> Please leave comments and questions. I would prefer them over Kudos. You are entitled to your Opinions and I will read and respond to them either way.
> 
> Thank You.


	2. King's Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna journeys to King's Landing

**Lyanna Stark**

Lyanna adjusted herself on her horse. The Steed that Ned had given her had a beautiful grey coat and black mane. She fell in love with the Horse the moment she laid eyes on him. Ned told her that the Steed was called Shadow. It was the Steed that he had arrived with but now had gifted it to Lyanna. Howland rode next to her. He smiled, and she returned the favor. 

“It’s good to see you, Princess.”

He was the only person in their party who called Lyanna Princess, with the exception of the Kingsguard. The others in Ned’s party were still in awe to be in the presence of Ser Arthur Dayne. Dawn was strapped to his back, and he was being heckled with questions that the others had. He was perhaps the most popular person in their group. 

Ser Gerold, and Ser Oswell, however, were a litter wary. Lyanna knew that they would lighten up once they started to make their way from King’s Landing. Still, from time to time Oswell, would make little side comments to Lyanna that would make her smile. She was glad that they were still with her. They were reminders of her Love.

Them and her Son. 

Little Jon did not make much of a fuss on the trip. He was very calm and slept most of the time. Whenever he was awake, he would simply stare at everything around him. Taking in, the World around him. There was a small smile that would creep to the Babe’s face that would make Lyanna’s heart warm up. Her Son would be smart, and she would do everything in her power to protect him. 

She also had a gift for her Son. Rhaegar initially meant it, for her. Rhaegar knew that Lyanna was a Warrior, and before he left for the Battle at the Trident, he unveiled the Valyrian Sword Dark Sister. One of the Ancestral Swords of the Targaryens. One that Rhaegar said he had received from his great-uncle Aemon from the Wall. 

It was meant for Lyanna, but she would give it to Jon when he came of age. When Lyanna had shown the others the Blade, she thought Ned’s eyes were going to fall out. She could only imagine what Benjen’s reaction would be. It was as beautiful as Dawn. While Dawn was bright, Dark Sister was Ebony. 

They had started riding a couple days after Ned had arrived at the Tower of Joy. Lyanna was grateful. She was still gathering her strength from Jon’s birth. It had taken quite a toll on her body, yet now she feels strong enough to make the journey. 

Ned insisted on the destruction of the Tower. They could leave no evidence of what had transpired there. Before they left, the Kingsguard and Ned’s Men lit the tower in flames. Lyanna didn’t look back at the Tower as it fell. To look back would bring her sorrow. She needed to focus on the future. 

As they rode north, Ned was hammering out the details with Ser’s Arthur and Gerold. Lyanna didn’t know how they would pull it off, but she trusted them. She thought about Jon Arryn’s letter. He wanted Ned to return to King’s Landing. Lyanna knew that she would have to go. They couldn’t deny Robert. Ned had left Robert on bad terms. He needed to fix his relationship with the New King of the Seven Kingdoms. He needed to make peace.

Finally, Ned came up to her and began to reveal details of the Plan. While he would go to King’s Landing with her, Howland and the Kingsguard would ride north. Howland would take them to his home at Greywater Watch. The Home of Howland Reed would be impossible to find due to it being built on a Crannog in the middle of the Swamps. Lyanna knew her Son would be safe there. 

Lyanna trusted Howland completely. She knew that the Kingsguard would lay down their lives for her Son. For Rhaegar’s Son. Her Child would be safe as they went north.

They had stopped several times on their way to King’s Landing. Lyanna had already bathed several times while they were still at the Tower of Joy to get all of the blood off. Still, Ned insisted that she rest as much as she could. She needed to be strong, and give an appearance of defiance. It would go hand and hand with the act she would have to give.  She was after all the reason the War was fought in the first place. That would be a burden she would carry for the rest of her life. She needed to trick the court.

Yet she didn’t want their pity. Especially from a Southron court. They could all go screw themselves as far as she cared. 

Lyanna was still afraid at first the Robert might still desire her and request that she stay south with him. 

_That must be why Robert wants us to return to King’s Landing. He still intends to marry me. That’s why he had Jon Arryn write that Letter._

She was worried. Then Eddard told her that Robert had already agreed to marry Cersei Lannister. 

Lyanna almost laughed. She could still remember meeting one of the Golden Twins of Casterly Rock. Cersei was vain and arrogant. Robert and her were a match made for Hell. 

_They deserved each other._

Still, she knew that this might present somewhat of a small problem. Tywin Lannister had always wanted his Daughter to be Queen. He had presented Cersei to the Mad King years ago, only to get turned down. Cersei had desired Rhaegar, and instead of her, it was Lyanna, that Rhaegar had run off with. Cersei might hold that against her. That and Robert once desired her. The Lannister Family would not be her greatest fans. Not that she would have many.

Lyanna looked down at her Son again. She was trying to memorize his face. The Stark features were so much stronger than what he had received from his Father. Lyanna was grateful for that. No one would suspect a thing. She could raise her son in safety at Greywater Watch. 

That went hand in hand with the Plan. Howland would never say anything, so Lyanna could lie about potentially being married. No one would suspect Jon of being a Targaryen. Not when he so clearly was his Mother’s child. Lyanna smiled. 

However, they would have to keep up appearances. Ned told her that she would have to spend some time away from her son. They would go to King’s Landing and return to Winterfell. After things cooled down, Lyanna could return south to Greywater Watch. Ned was just trying to cover all of their tracks. It was a pretty decent plan. 

When their Party reached Tumbleton, Lyanna knew it was time. They were about to enter the Crownlands, and it was time for them to split apart.

Lyanna gently pressed a kiss to her Son’s forehead before handing her Son to Howland. He took the child and held him carefully. The Child cooed before falling back asleep. Howland smiled and nodded at Lyanna.

“I will protect him with everything I have, Princess. You have my Word.”

“I know you will.”

Lyanna turned towards Ser’s Gerold, Oswell, and Arthur. 

“I trust this Man completely. Trust him as well. He will guide you towards Greywater Watch. My Son will be safe there. Should you hear of anything wrong happening to us, protect my Son. Hide him at Greywater Watch, or flee to Essos if you must. Protect my Son first and foremost. Please.”

Ser Gerold stepped forward, “We promise Princess. You will see your Son again.” The other two followed their Lord Commander. 

Ned nods, “Do we understand the Plan. Each of you will follow Howland to Greywater Watch. He can safely hide you there. None of you can be spotted. You have already ride yourself’s of your Kingsguard Armor, but you must be careful. No one can see your faces. You died when we burnt the Tower of Joy, do you hear?”

Ser Gerold nods.

Ned looks back at Lyanna, “We will return to King’s Landing. Lyanna and I will do what is necessary. We cannot let them know that Lyanna fell in love. She knows what she must do. After Robert allows us to leave, we will return North. Lyanna will return with me to Winterfell for a few weeks. That is our Home. Returning will only give an appearance that everything is normal. After some time, Lyanna will head to Greywater Watch. She then can raise her son.”

“What about when people potentially question who the Father was?” Ser Arthur asks. 

Ned looks at Lyanna, “I do not intend to force my Sister into another betrothal. She can say that she returned to Greywater Watch from Winterfell because she fell in love with someone. A Common Man perhaps. People would understand. After being abducted, it would be hard to be forced into another marriage. All of the Lords would understand. You can then claim the Father died or something. Lie about the Babe’s birth After a few years after everything is accounted for, you can come to Winterfell.”

Lyanna nods. It was a decent plan. Not the best. There were others that were surely better, but Lyanna wanted to go home. This was the Plan that they would have to go with that would allow her to go Home. 

It was nighttime when Howland’s party, split underneath the mists that had formed. Lyanna turned to face the others that had arrived with Ned. Five Men. She knew that something would have to be done about them. What if one of them spoke? What if Robert found out?

Ned promised Lyanna that he would take care of it. Whether it would be through Honors, Money, or Land, he would take care of it. Lyanna didn’t think of it again. She trusted Eddard completely. So they guided their Horses towards King’s Landing. The day prior, Ned had sent a letter to Jon Arryn announcing that they would be arriving. 

It would take some time, but finally, the wretched City came into view. Lyanna thought it was perhaps the most deplorable place she had ever looked upon. Even from far away, the City gave away a horrendous scent. 

She knew that soon she would be standing in the middle of a court. They would question her. Robert would question her. Lyanna knew that she would have to lie. 

She couldn’t very well tell Robert and Jon Arryn that she chose to run off with Rhaegar. Then the Rebellion would be a lie. Lyanna knew that she would have to hide her love for Rhaegar. She could still remember his smile and his face. It would be in her head when she spoke lies. 

It would break her heart. She almost didn’t know if she could do it. Rhaegar was her true love. To lie to the court would be to tarnish his very name throughout the country forever. Yet she would do it.

She would do it for her Son.

One day if she planned on living with him, she would have to lie. She would lie about the Father. Say that she fell in love with a common man who won her love in the North. Ned promised to never force her to marry. She would lie about her Son’s birth. Lyanna would lie and lie until she knew that her Son was safe. She would live a lie if it meant Jon lived to be a Man. Because Jon was the most important thing that Rhaegar left to Lyanna. They had a Son together, and she knew Rhaegar would want him safe. She would honor Rhaegar by the way she raised her Son.

Lyanna didn’t notice when Ned called her name the first few times. Finally, he reached out to grab her.

“Are you alright Lyanna?”

She wiped a tear away from her eye, “Yes.”

“I know this is hard for you, but you need to think of your Welfare. We just need to get through today.”

“I know. I will.”

“Remember, you are the victim. Rhaegar abducted you. All you want to do is go home.”

Lyanna nods. Some who knew her when she was little might question this. Lyanna, after all, was a Warrior. Still, she knew that she would play her part.

One of the Men, a son of House Glover, was sent to join the rest of the Northern Armies that had gathered outside the City. He was to announce that Ned and Lyanna would ride to meet the King. He was to mute about the rest. The Man swore to uphold what his Lord requested of him. Lyanna saw that the Man was loyal to House Stark. The other four Men were to ride with Ned and Lyanna into the City.

When they finally entered the Capital, Lyanna was disgusted with the absolute filth of the City. She couldn’t believe that they were allowed to live like this. She knew that it wasn’t the small folk’s fault. It was the King’s. It was King Aerys that allowed the People to live like this. 

If the War had never been fought, Lyanna knew that Rhaegar would have brought her to live in this City. She would have done everything to help these People. To make their lives better. She cared. Now, underneath Robert, it would only be allowed to continue. 

Lyanna could still see the damage that had been committed to the City during the Sack. The Lannisters had torn the King’s Landing apart and Flea Bottom was still burning. When Lyanna had learned the fate of Elia and her Children, she was appalled. Yet she couldn’t say anything now. The new Kingdom would be run by the Lannisters. Lyanna didn’t need to make any more enemies than she already had. 

They made their way to the Red Keep, and Lyanna thought it was enormous. Almost the size of Winterfell, yet it seemed larger in a way. As Lyanna looked into the dark windows, she could only imagine the Secrets this place held. This was the place where Rhaegar was raised. This was the Home to the Conquerers. 

They dismounted and a stable boy came to guide their Horses away. Ned was still wearing his Armor, and Lyanna had chosen to wear Pants and a Coat made of hard leather. Her boots matched her clothes with the dark colors. She had never been a proper lady. She didn’t know why she would start now. Dark Sister had been sent north with Jon, so Lyanna had a regular Blade attached to her hip. People might question her, but she would hear none of it. 

The Doors opened, and it was Ser Barristan Selmy that came out to greet them. Lyanna knew that the only reason he would still be in Kingsguard Armor, was if he had sworn fealty to Robert. She knew then that he was not a man to be trusted. 

“Lord Stark.”

“Ser Barristan.”

The Kingsguard turned towards Lyanna. In his face, Lyanna could read contempt. Yet there was something else. Lyanna would not give him the pleasure of speaking to her first.

“Lord Commander.

Ser Barristan grimaced, “My Lady.” He turned to the Red Keep, “Follow me in. The King is expecting you.”

Barristan turned around quickly, and Ned exchanged a glance with Lyanna. They turned then to follow the Lord Commander in. 

As they passed through the Many Halls, it gave Lyanna time to gather herself. She knew what she had to do. 

When they arrived at the double doors to the Throne Room, they were already open. Inside, Robert was already holding court. Ned stepped first into the room and they made their way to the side. They didn’t need to gather attention more than needed. Yet Lyanna could already feel eyes coming to her. People that had been at Harrenhal. People that knew who she was. She didn’t meet their eyes. She only watched the Current Proceedings keep going. Jaime Lannister was making his way to the middle of the Floor.

Robert sat upon the Iron Throne impatiently, “Well Kingslayer. Do you have an answer for me?”

Jaime Lannister’s eyes appeared to light up, “Yes your Grace. I have decided to accept my Father’s offer. I would shed my cloak. King Aerys anointed me to the Kingsguard to spite my Father, and myself. During the War, he kept me as a Prisoner. Anointing me was not an Honor, but a threat. I would gladly accept my Father’s request.”

Robert nods and sits up, “Very well then. Ser Jaime Lannister. I Robert, of the House Baratheon. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm dismiss you from the Kingsguard. You will return to Casterly Rock to serve as your Father’s heir. Now get outta of here!”

In the distance, Lyanna could see Tywin Lannister smiling. The old Lion was getting what he wanted. Something didn’t sound right about Robert’s Titles. It was almost as if he was too lazy to even say it all. A Man like that should not be King.

Ser Jaime began to remove his Armor. A Squire ran up to take the Armor away. Ser Jaime then stepped away. He walked to stand at his Fathers side. 

The Iron Throne, Lyanna thought was a combination of Majesty and Horror. The Blades of the Throne had been forged from Aegon’s conquest hundreds of years ago. The Throne was misshapen and enormous, yet it commanded respect. Light splashed in a Million directions as fire reflected off of the Iron Throne. 

Robert looked weary on the Iron Throne. Almost as if he didn’t expect to be having to handle all of this. This was clearly not what he wanted. Yet it should not be his.

_It should have been Rhaegar’s._

Finally, a Man stepped forward to announce them.

“Your Grace. Lord Stark has returned.”

“Ned?” Robert looked up, clearly surprised. Others around the court began to whisper as Ned began to walk into the clearing. He knelt softly.

“Your Grace.”

“It’s been some time Ned since you ran off. I suppose I should thank you for saving my worthless Brother and dismissing the Tyrell Army.”

In the Back, Lyanna could see Stannis frown, yet the Man did not move. In the other corner, Mace Tyrell stood with the rest of his Family. He was clearly displeased. The Tyrell Family had always been loyal to the Targaryens. This appeared to be eating at him. Yet the Man also did not speak. That War was over.

“Yes your Grace. There is still pockets of Resistance, but the fighting is over. The Storm Land and the Reach are yours, your Grace.” Ned spoke. His eyes still had not risen to meet Robert’s. 

“What of the Damn Dornish?!”

“They are still outraged over the deaths of the Princess and her Children. Prince Oberyn demands retribution, yet his Brother, Prince Doran has not acted yet.”

“The damn scum! They will do nothing! If they do, I will ride out and destroy them all as well! These Children were Targaryens! They were going to be just as mad as Aerys, and Rhaegar! They deserved their Fates!”

Robert had stood really briefly, but he now sat back down. His eyes had begun to wander until they finally landed on her. For a brief moment, Lyanna and Robert shared a gaze.

“Lyanna?”

With that, every eye in the court turned towards her. Each of Robert’s Kingsguard eye her, and fastened their hands to their swords. Many of the Lords, looked at each other before turning to her. In the far corner, where Tywin Lannister was standing, someone was moving behind. Lyanna could see the green eyes glaring at her, although she was still deathly beautiful. The Queen to be. . .

_Cersei Lannister._

Meanwhile Robert still gaped at her. Then his surprised face finally turned to stone. There were a million thoughts that appeared to run through his mind. Finally he turned towards Ned. 

“Where did you find her?”

“Dorne your Grace.”

“So that’s where the Dragonspawn has hidden her this entire time. Step forward Lyanna.”

Lyanna slowly worked her way out of the Darkness that she had been standing in. She came to stand by Ned. Her Brother flashed her a look of warning. They could not be provoking Robert.

“Robert.” Lyanna says. 

The entire room appeared to be holding it’s breath. Robert’s betrothed was still glaring daggers at Lyanna, but everyone appeared to be looking back and forth between them. Finally Robert stood from the Iron Throne. He began to walk down the steps. Each footstep felt echoed through the room. Then at the edge of the Iron Throne, Lyanna spotted Robert’s Warhammer.

 _The One wielded at the Trident._  

Robert came to a stop at the base of the Stairs about ten feet in front of her. Lyanna met Robert’s eyes again. She could see Anger in them. She turned slowly and saw that the Kingsguard were uneasy, and each of them were fingering their pommels. 

Something was wrong. 

“Where have you been this entire time Lyanna?”

Those were the first words spoken to Lyanna by Robert since Harrenhal. Back when he swore he was half in love with her. He mustn’t have felt much if he cast her aside so easily. Cersei was certainly worth it. With her came the promise of endless wealth, and Lannister Power. Still Lyanna met Robert’s eyes.

“Rhaegar took me to a place in Dorne called the Tower of Joy. That’s where he kept me through the War.”

Robert’s face didn’t change. Lyanna finally peered at Jon Arryn and the others Lords. Each of them held a face disdain. Why would they be looking at her like that? Lyanna looked back at Robert. 

From behind him, someone moved in the shadows. A Man, who was dressed extravagantly, yet did not have the Title of Lord. Rather this Person was feared for another reason. Lyanna could see the fire glistening off of his shaven head. 

_The Master of Whispers._

Lyanna looked back at Robert. He was seething. Lyanna felt her hand go down to the Pommel of her Blade. 

_He knows._

Ned looked at Robert, and then back at Lyanna. The Stark Men that had arrived with them, stood at attention. They would protect the two Starks if needed. 

“Where is the Child Lyanna?”

Robert’s voice was low and deep and laced with Malice. The rest of the court gazed upon her, waiting for her response. There were some gasps. People that were putting together Robert’s demand.

The Lannisters each looked differently at her. Tywin’s face hadn’t changed at all. He simply stared at her, like any other Lord would have looked down on one of the small folk. Cersei eyes blazed with hate, and her mouth was twisted with a smile. Jaime, on the other hand, looked at her with a look of pity and pain. When his eyes met hers, he turned away. She lingers on his face for a moment before turning.

Jon Arryn looked at her with scorn, yet his face soften when seeing her. Lyanna knew that he felt for Ned, not her. 

Lyanna turned back to Robert. The King took another step forward. Everyone else in the room took a deep breath.

“Where is his Spawn!” He spat.

Lyanna looked up at him, “He’s far away from here.”

“You would betray me! I was your betrothed! We were meant to be together! Yet you ran off with the Bastard the moment he flashed his pretty face at you!”

“You didn’t love me, Robert!”

“I fought a fucking War for you!”

“Yet cast me aside before you even knew if I was alive! That only proved to show how much you cared about me!”

Robert’s face turned to iron, “Where is the Fucking Child, Lyanna?!”

Lyanna shook her head, “I will not tell you, Robert. He is my Son, and I will not see harm come to him.”

Robert turned towards Eddard, “How could you let the Child live Eddard! You and I were Brothers. You and I fought a war for this fucking woman, and yet she eloped with the Enemy! How could you let the scum live!”

Ned looked torn. There was a great deal of pain that was flashing across his face. Yet his face finally tightened, and he gripped his Sword's pommel tightly, “That scum is my Nephew, Robert. I will not see harm come to him. Enough Stark blood has been shed.”

“He’s a fucking Targaryen Ned! That’s blood of the Dragon. Can you not remember what the Mad King did to your Family. She betrayed us! Lyanna eloped with a Dragon! One of the People who took her family away! How can you stand for that!”

“The Child is innocent of his Family’s crimes Robert. Perhaps if we had kept that in mind, Dorne wouldn’t be on the brink of Rebellion against us.”

“Careful Ned! Careful!”

“Why are you afraid that I might speak some truth into the court. Isn’t that what Brother’s do. I will not harm my Nephew, nor will I allow harm to come to him.”

“Then you have betrayed me!”

Robert’s words echoed across the room. Each of the Lords and court took steps back. Each of the Kingsguard took a step forward. Meanwhile, the Gold Cloaks that were in the room also stepped forward.

Robert appeared to be in the midst of ordering their capture, but Jon Arryn stepped forward first.

“That is enough!” The Lord of the Eyrie proclaimed. He walked across the room to where Ned and Lyanna stood. He eyes Ned, who nodded back at the Man who fostered him. Jon then turned back towards Robert.

“We shan’t do this now.”

“You would betray me as well!” Robert's face was full of surprise and rage.

“Robert did I not raise you? Did I not give you your Hammer and show you how to wield it? Did I not instruct you how to act better when you were younger? Did I not make a Man out of you? Perhaps you need a reminder. There has been enough child slaying as of late!”

Robert’s anger slackened a little, but his face was still red. Jon continued, “Ned is married to Catelyn Tully. That means the North is allied with the Riverlands. Dorne is already in a state that is nearing Rebellion against us. You cannot seize Eddard, nor his Sister. Lord Rickard Stark and Brandon Stark died here in this Hall. If you arrest him, Robert, you would risk the North’s wrath. They will not stand for anymore spilled Stark blood. If war comes with the North, Dorne perhaps might see their chance to invade. To beat either of them, would be to submit them completely. We cannot march north and south at the same time. That is a losing battle. We cannot do that right now.”

“I care not for War! Let it come! They have betrayed me, Jon! That Child one day will rise up against Me and my Sons! I will not allow a Child with Dragon blood to live! I want the Child dead! Now!”

“I will not give him to you Robert.” Lyanna said defiantly. 

Robert roared, “Do you see Jon! The Mother herself is defiant. She would raise her Son the same way. He would rise up, and the loyalists would join him.”

“Perhaps not.” Jon Arryn turned from Robert and turned back to Lyanna. She could see that he was weary of War. The Man was tired and simply wanted the bloodshed to end. 

“What future do you want for your child?” The Lord of the Eyrie was clearly angry, yet he hid it well. Lyanna wished things could have been different. 

“I just want my Son to be safe. I just want to raise him. He will not take the Iron Throne. He will not oppose the King. All I want is peace.”

Jon nods. Meanwhile, Stannis Baratheon stepped forward. Lyanna and Ned turned their eyes towards the Man. Robert’s face was finally returning to its normal color. He eyes his Brother. 

“Is the Child a Bastard?” Stannis asked.

“No.” Lyanna responded

“You were wed?”

“We were.” There was no use in lying. Not if Lord Varys knew. She silently cursed him. 

Whispering began to spread through the courts. Not only was the Child a Son of Rhaegar Targaryen. The Child was the Heir to the Targaryen Dynasty. The Master of Whispers did not smile and rather looked at Lyanna with Pity. She could only glare at the Man. The Man who put her Son in danger. She looked around. She could hear whisperings. Some that called her Whore. Other’s that mentioned her husband. In another World, each of these people would bend to Rhaegar. 

_But Rhaegar was gone._

“You see. The Child is a Targaryen. He will oppose me!”

“He doesn’t have to be.” Jon spoke. He turned back to Lyanna. 

Jon continued, “There is a way we can end all of this. A way to appease the rest of the Loyalists into submitting. We keep the Babe alive.”

“You would keep the Dragonspawn alive?”

“The Dragon also has Stark blood.” Jon looked at Lyanna, “He belongs in the North. You would keep him there. He would never journey south. He will never wield Power. He can never father children. That would be the price of his life.”

Lyanna nods her head slightly. Jon then turns to Ned, “With this promise Ned, you will aid Robert when called upon. You will swear fealty, and the North shall submit to Robert’s Rule.”

Ned nods his head, “I didn’t plan on choosing another King either way. Thank you, Lord Arryn.”

Jon turns his eyes back to Lyanna, “We would have to do something about the name. Would you name your child Stark?”

Robert shakes his head, “Why would we change the Child’s name?”

“A Targaryen could oppose you, Robert. Anyone with that name could rally followers, but with the name Stark, we could end that. No one would follow a Dragon that has been clipped of a title.”

“What of the Mother? She is the cause of all this. What should be done?”

Ned tenses and Jon Arryn looks back at Lyanna. He looks back at Robert, “I think Lady Lyanna will have enough to face when she returns north. Especially when word gets out of her eloping with Prince Rhaegar. That will be punishment enough.”

Robert's face is angry, but he looks thoughtful. He sighs and walks back up to the Iron Throne. He looks back and forth between all of the Lords. Lyanna knew that this big for him. The Lords would call him weak if he looked indecisive. 

Finally he sits up, “I will do it. I will do it for you, Ned. For the Brotherhood that we once had.”

Ned kneels softly, “Thank you, your Grace.”

“There are conditions.”

Ned stand back up, and Lord Arryn steps off to the side. He walks back over to join Lord Stannis. Everyone else just stares at Robert.

“Your Son will remain north, and he will keep the name Targaryen. The name of his accursed Father. The one I laid in the grave. He will never father children. He will never be a Lord. He will never have honor. If I should hear a word that he is like his Father or Grandfather, I will journey north and bash his chest in. That I promise you, and not even the might of the North could hold me! He will wander all the rest of his days, never knowing peace. That is what will become of him! Lyanna, you said you married the Dragon Prince. Very well. You shall carry the name Targaryen as well. Every day, people will see him and you and will jest at how far the Dragons have fallen!”

Lyanna nods. She knows that she had no choice, “Thank you, your Grace.”

“I’m not done!” Robert bellowed. “When he comes of Age, I will journey north, and see what has become of him. If I think he should pose a threat, I will crush him. Do you hear me Lyanna? That is what will become of your Boy! That is what will become of your Son!”

Lyanna had to bite her tongue to keep herself from saying something. Instead, she awkwardly bowed, “Thank you, Robert.”

Robert nods, “Now get off out of my sight!”

Ned nods and Lyanna quickly makes her way from the floor. Ned guides her back to the side. He mentions that it would be disrespectful to walk out of the Hall. So they will stay until Robert is done. Ned doesn’t wish to push Robert harder than already done. Lyanna knows Robert is angry, but he betrayed her as well. 

Robert finally looks at his Brother, “My Brother Stannis. Come!”

Stannis Baratheon walked to the middle of the Floor. He held his head high, although he still didn’t look like he was back to health yet. The Siege of Storm’s End was said to be the most horrible in living memory. Yet Robert had pardoned the Tyrells the moment they bent the knee. Stannis didn’t look pleased about that. 

“Brother, while the War was raging you did me and honor. You held Storm’s End. For the first time in History, it would have fallen, but you held it. For that I give thanks.”

“Thank you, your Grace. However, we were saved by a Man who aided us. This Man was the reason in which I was able to hold the Castle.”

Robert nods, “What is this Man’s name?”

“Davos, your Grace.”

“Do you think this Man honorable, Brother.”

“He was a smuggler, so that is in question. But if not for the man, our Home would not stand.” Stannis says.

“Very well Brother. You have done well, but the work is not yet done. I have another task for you. Do this for me, and I will honor you. The Dragons still live. The scum Queen and her whelp have retreated to Dragonstone. I want you to build a royal fleet. I want you to take the Island and kill every Loyalist that you find. Kill the rest of the Targaryens. I want Lyanna’s Son to be the last of his kind.”

Stannis looks at Lyanna with pity, before turning back to his Brother. “Very well Brother. I will take the Island.”

“I would also have Lord Arryn and Jaime Lannister join you.”

“Beg your Pardon.” Lord Arryn turned his attention back to Robert. Clearly, this wasn’t something that he was expecting. Jaime also stood at attention. He wasn't expecting that either. Tywin looked displeased but he didn’t say anything. 

“I want you to aid my Brother in taking the Island. With the might of Storm’s End, the Vale, and the West, you should get the Job done rather easy. Yes?”

Lord Arryn nods, before turning his attention to Stannis, “Yes, your Grace” He backs up, and turns to Ned. He finally backs up until he is out of Robert’s sight.

“Ser Jaime. I want you to sail with my Brother and Lord Arryn. I want to see if you make a better leader than a Kingsguard.”

Jaime bows and speaks sarcastically, “As you wish, your Grace.”

Robert nods, “I have one last piece of business to attend to. This will deal with the Matter of Loyalty. I will not have people in my court who second guess me and prove disloyal. I do not want people in my court who would betray me. I do not intend to follow the Mad King to the grave. Therefore there are two people I want to honor. Lord Varys step forward.”

The Master of Whispers steps out of the Shadows and makes his way to the middle of the Court. People began to speak again in the background, while Lyanna simply wanted to take the Man’s head. Yet the people spoke of the Eunuch with fear. Lyanna knew why. The Man knew things before anyone else did. The Master of Whispers had earned his name. Lyanna could only wonder how the Spider had learned of her Son’s existence.

“You have proven yourself loyal, Lord Varys. You have proven to be more loyal than the Man who I thought was my Brother. For your loyalty in identifying the last Dragon, I would name you Master of Whispers on my Small Council. You would serve the Crown, and shall be given power and authority.”

The Man bows, “Thank you, your Grace. You honor me.”

Varys walks off the floor, and finally, Robert turns to the Family of Lannisters, “My Lord Tywin, if you would approach.”

Everyone holds their breath as the Warden of the West walks onto the Scene. The Old Lion, walks with his head high, for who could oppose him.

“For your Loyalty, and acts, I would name you Hand of the King.”

Whispers are no longer held back. People began to talk freely. Jon Arryn turns to Ned and Lyanna. Ned shakes his head. Tywin was inactive in the War until the end, when Robert was sure of winning? Why would Robert honor such a Man? What about Lord Arryn?

A steward walks forward carrying the pendant of the Hand. Lord Tywin takes it, and smiles, “Thank you, your Grace.”

_Tywin Lannister would be the New King of Westeros._

_That would be the unspoken truth._

Lyanna shook her head as Robert dismissed the court. Everyone began to shuffle out of the room. Tywin Lannister walked off with his pride, and Robert walked out to his Chambers. Lyanna felt herself start breathing normally the moment Robert left. He had given her one last hateful look before leaving. Lyanna was glad to be rid of him. 

She knew that wasn’t true. Robert’s shadow would forever hang over her and her Son’s life. That would be their burden. She could deal with that so long as Jon lived.

Ned turned to Lyanna, “We need to leave. I need to talk to Jon Arryn before we go. We are going to meet him at a small inn.”

Lyanna had seen Lord Arryn walk away already. How could Ned possibly know that? He raised a small letter. She could recognize his handwriting. Apparently, a small messenger had given the note to Ned not long after Robert dismissed the Court. 

Lyanna follows her Brother back through the halls of the Red Keep. They saddle up their Horses and began to ride through the City. Many in the City cheered for Ned. His northern soldiers had brought relief from the countryside. Many who had been starving, now view Eddard Stark as their Savior. Lyanna, however, kept her face down. Despite that, people recognized her. They didn’t recognize her face, but they knew she was the Stark who had run away with the Prince. Lyanna knew that would be her greatest Legacy. The Stark who had caused the fall of the Targaryen Dynasty. 

Nay, now she was a Targaryen.

No! Her Legacy would be Jon. She would raise him to be a Man of Honor. He would change the World. 

Finally they reached a small inn at the Edge of King’s Landing. Ned dismounts and pays a small boy to take care of their horses. Lyanna notices that it's a small Inn. She can only help but wonder what Jon Arryn wants. 

She and Ned enter, and a Man walks up, “Lord Stark?” Ned nods, and the Man proceeds to take them to the back of the Inn. There is a small room, the Man opens the door, and they enter.

Lyanna is stunned to see two people in the room. The first of course was Jon Arryn. The Lord of the Vale looks up wearily, before smiling. He embraces Ned, who hugs the Man who was like a Father to him. The second Man was Hoster Tully, Lord of Riverrunn, and Ned’s Goodfather. Ned meanwhile finishes exchanging words with Lord Arryn before turning to his Goodfather. 

“Lord Stark.”

“Lord Tully.”

They finally smiled and embraced. Lyanna stepped out of the Way. It had been a long war, and the Men were weary. Besides Ned and Hoster Tully were Family now. 

“How’s Catelyn?”

Lord Tully smiled, “You have a son Lord Stark. My Daughter awaits you at Riverrun. She is excited to introduce you to your Son.”

“Does he have name yet?”

Lord Tully smiles, “Nay. She wanted you to be there when you decide. She is excited.”

Ned smiles. Lyanna knows that it’s weak. During the trip to King’s Landing, Ned had confessed his fears from his Marriage. Brandon was meant to wed Catelyn Tully. He was the one who got to know her the best. Then Brandon was murdered in the Capital by the Mad King. Ned then had to honor the betrothal to House Tully. He wed Catelyn shorty before the War hit with full force. He didn’t know her very well and was scared of ruining everything. Lyanna told him that being scared meant that he was Human. She believed that Ned would make a great Father. Still, she knew that it was Catelyn that Ned’s heart longed for. The other was a lady of the south. A Lady, Lyanna knew that they might not ever see again. 

Still, Ned smiles and Lyanna’s heart goes out to him. Jon had a cousin. A cousin that Lyanna hoped one day, that Jon could play with. She knew that might be an impossibility. She and Jon would be rejected by all. It was wishful thinking on her part. 

The two Lord’s faces finally turned to her. She smiled weakly at them, and they turned back to the table coldly. She couldn’t blame them. Each of them took a seat, and Lyanna joined them. 

“Thank you for coming Ned. I needed to speak to you away from Robert. There are things of which we need to speak about.”

Ned nods, “Do you think it safe Jon? Lord Varys found out about Lyanna’s son, and we still have yet to figure out how. If Robert should hear of our meeting, he would be quick to anger.”

“Robert will be busy for the time being. As for Lord Varys, that’s doubtful. What we are speaking of is not treason. With the City in tatters, even Varys’s little birds are a bit occupied for the time being. So we are safe.” Jon says.

Ned nods, “Why have you called us here Jon?”

“I think you know.”

Ned sighs, “Tywin Lannister.”

Jon nods and turns to Lord Tully. 

“With Tywin as Hand of the King, and Cersei to be the New Queen. Robert has essentially handed Westeros to the Lannisters.” 

Ned nods, and turns to Jon, “Now he has you going to Dragonstone.”

Jon nods, “I bet that it’s for speaking out in court. Still, it almost seemed as if Tywin was already expecting the promotion. Someone is whispering in Robert’s ear.”

“Do you think it’s Varys?”

Jon shakes his head, “I don’t know what aims the Master of Whispers has, but it certainly not to sit Tywin Lannister on the Throne. Lord Varys has never been a fan of Tywin Lannister. There is something much bigger going on here. Something else is happening. Someone else is at work.”

Ned nods and turns to Lyanna, “I will have to leave that in your capable hands. I am taking Lyanna home. I trust that whatever schemes are at work, you will uncover. When do you set sail?”

Jon sighs, “I will sail with Stannis to Storm’s End tomorrow. There we shall commission the building of the Royal Navy to take the Island. Queen Rhaella and her son are there.”

“Don’t forget the Queen is pregnant as well.” Lord Tully says.

“Robert will not rest until the rest of the Targaryens are dead. He will never forgive them.” Ned says.

“They won’t be the only people he will not forgive.” With that thought, Jon turns to look at Lyanna. She stares him down, daring him to speak further. Jon turns to look at Ned, “Be careful. Robert’s anger will follow you. You take care. I understand that you are doing this for Family, but don’t do anything stupid. I raised you both Ned. You and Robert. I know both of you. Robert will hold this grudge. Take care up north. I will take care when I return to the Vale.”

Ned looks surprised, “You won’t return to the Capital?”

Jon shakes his head, “I won’t stay in this City of Snakes. Robert clearly doesn’t want me here. Whatever intricate games are being played, I will play not part in it. I will return to the Vale after taking Dragonstone.”

Lord Tully nods, “I will return to Riverrun. Yet you were Robert’s closest allies. He is pushing you away. Why?”

Ned shakes his head, “I can’t imagine why, yet it worries me. Do we have anybody inside the City?”

Jon shakes his head, “I have someone in mind. Still, it may not be enough. If each of us returns home, Robert will be alone with the Lannisters. I will speak with Ser Jaime when we set sail to Dragonstone. The Boy is young and brash. Yet he has his Father’s blood.”

“We need to be wary of Tywin. Keep his power consolidate to the Capital and the West. Stannis doesn’t like Tywin nor Jaime. As long as we keep Tywin’s power isolated, we will keep him in check.”

Jon nods. Each of them turns to Lyanna as if she had something to add. She shakes her head. She hasn’t really been paying attention. She had no idea why Ned even brought her here.

“Lady Lyanna?”

Lyanna looked up to Jon. This was the first time he addressed her. She looked back and forth between them all. 

“Yes my Lord.”

Jon facial features cringe, yet he continues, “There are still loyalists out there. When they hear that you are Rhaegar’s wife, and that you have a son, they will flock to support him. You cannot do that.”

Lyanna’s eyes harden, “I am aware.”

With that, he turns from her. She shakes her head. Neither of the Lords wanted to address her. She didn’t blame them.

_I will be the scorn of the Kingdoms._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Ned travels to Riverrun. 
> 
> Please leave comments and questions. I would prefer them over Kudos. You are entitled to your Opinions and I will read and respond to them either way.
> 
> Thank You.


	3. Riverrun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned travels to Riverrun to meet his Son and Wife. He then says a Goodbye

**Eddard “Ned” Stark**

When his wife handed his Son over into his hands, Ned could not have been happier. Catelyn Stark may have still been somewhat of a stranger to him, but now they shared a bond that linked them forever. Ned turned to look over at her, but her eyes were still locked onto their Child. Her Tully features had clearly taken hold of the child, with brown hair and bright blue eyes. He leaned down to press a kiss to the Babe’s forehead. 

“He’s perfect Catelyn.” He says softly. 

She smiles at him and stands off to the side, while he continues to look down at his Son. He begins to laughs gently and Catelyn notices.

“What is it?” She says with a queer look on her face. 

“I was just laughing about what your Father said. How you were so adamant that you would not name the Child until I got here.”

She looks up curiously, “You are the Boy’s father. I want our Children to have names that both of us agree on. That is unless you want to argue.”

Ned smiled softly, “Are we going to spend a lifetime arguing?

She rises to meet his gaze, “I hope not.”

After a moment of indecision, he leans down and meets her lips kissing her gently. He was glad that it was not as awkward as their wedding day, nor when he arrived in Riverrun seven days ago. When Ned and the rest of the Northern Lords arrived at Riverrun he was so glad to finally rest after traveling so much. The Rest of the Lords were anxious to get north and Ned granted permission. However, before they departed, Ned gave instructions to Lord Manderly to maintain a Garrison at Moat Cailin until the time that Ned dismissed them. It served to protect the north from the South, and Ned wanted it manned just in case Robert got any ideas. 

When Ned had first arrived in Riverrun, he was greeted by Catelyn’s younger Brother Edmure. The boy took to following Ned everywhere. Although Ned liked the lad, he kind of wished the boy would pester somebody else. It wasn’t like he was much older although he felt like it. It was a devastating war and Ned was glad that it was over. When HOster Tully arrived, he took the role not long after. Ned chuckled at his Goodfather’s expense when Edmure took after him.

It was not long after, that Ned had finally greeted Catelyn.

_His Wife._

It had honestly been so long since he had last seen her that he almost forgot her face. Yet when her face appeared, he knew it was her instantly even though the yard separated them. He made his way towards her slowly. It should never have been him marrying this Lady. That was meant to be Brandon. So after Brandon’s death, and when Ned arrived to marry her to seal the allegiance of House Stark and Tully, it had been awkward. It still was. Yet as he got to spend time with her, she began to grow on him. This was a Lady he could fall in love with.

_I love you._

Three words that he thought would be harder to say. Yet the young Lady had begun to win over his heart. He smiled, and traced his Son’s features, “What name did you have in mind Catelyn?”

“Please my Lord, it’s Cat.”

“If you are Cat, then I am Ned.”

She smiles for a moment, and she weakens. She turns to grab a small jug of water and drinks some. Ned worries for a moment, as he knew how hard Childbirth could be. How devastating it was on the Body. Thankfully both his wife and Lyanna pulled through. Catelyn finally pulls together and gives him a strong look.

“Well. I know that you are fond of your Foster Father Jon Arryn. We could name the Babe after him?”

Ned cracks a weak smile, “Sorry, but that name might already be taken.”

Catelyn gives him a confused look, “Why? You don’t have another child that I should be aware of, do you?

She says it gently, but Ned still winces, “Never. I would not dishonor you as such.”

“Then who has the name?”

Ned took her hand, and gazed up at her, “Lyanna gave her Son that name.”

Ned had actually never discussed with Lyanna where the name had come from. Why had Lyanna given the boy two names? That would be complicated enough. Then he thought for the Boy’s safety. He would ask her later.”

He turned his eyes to Catelyn and watched as her gaze hardened. He then looked away. She still missed him. If Brandon had never gone after Rhaegar in King’s Landing, he would still be alive. Ned hoped that he could bring Catelyn to get along Lyanna, he just didn’t know how to introduce the two of them together. If there was only to be animosity, then there was no point. If Catelyn did anything rash, Lyanna would respond immediately, and Ned didn’t want to stand between them. 

Besides, since the journey began, Lyanna had kept her distance from the other Lords. Ned rode along with his Bannermen and wanted Lyanna to ride next to him, but she blatantly refused. He knew why.

There were some nasty comments that had begun to spread through the Men. Comments about Lyanna and Ned couldn’t figure out who it was. Even though Ned was now Lord in the North, he couldn’t just execute people. He knew that people were upset with her. 

_Dragon’s whore._

The Northern Lords were proud Men, and they didn’t hide their opinions. Ned usually appreciated that. Unlike many in the South, they did not hide their words with colorful shit. They spoke straightforward and direct. Yet right now Ned wished they could hold or tame their tongues. 

They had fought a war for Lyanna’s honor, and it turned out to be based on a lie. Many had lost Sons, Brothers, Fathers, Daughters, Mothers, and Friends. It didn’t matter if Lyanna had found true love, or what her motives were. Even the word of the Pact of Ice and Fire was thrown out, but Ned didn’t think it would be enough. Many of the People and Northern Lords would be unlikely to ever forgive her. The Realm as a whole had been shaken and even Ned didn’t know what the North would look like in a few years. He knew that he would be responsible to his people to take them into the future. Yet Ned couldn’t silence his Bannermen for Lyanna’s mistakes. Not without bringing up other problems. 

There was one incident. Lyanna had nearly taken the head off a Bolton soldier who had made a suggestive comment towards her. Thankfully she had not although she had drawn a sword. After that most of the men back away and knew better than to approach her. Since then Lyanna had withdrawn almost entirely to herself. 

Luckily one of the southern Maidens had decided to travel north with Lyanna. The girl’s name was Karie and Lyanna said she was out of the Reach. Apparently, her Family had died in the War, due to troops under Robert Baratheon. Since the Lady had nowhere to go, Karie choose to follow Lyanna north. Together she and Lyanna had spent most of their time deep in Conversation, which Ned didn’t dare to interrupt. After arriving at Riverrun, Lyanna spent little time in her Room. She had demanded Shadow, the Steed Ned gave her and she spent her time riding. When Ned insisted Soldiers accompany her, she shook it off. So Hoster Tully took to making sure that others kept an eye on her from a Distance. 

He thought back to if he had brought his Sister and Wife together. He was glad that he had not.

_What a Disaster that would have been._

“Alright so not Jon.” Catelyn said. She turned her gaze back to their Child. Ned knew that she was in pain, and he gave her a small embrace. When she finally regained herself, she looked back at him.

“We could always name him after your friend. Robert?”

Ned almost said no. Robert wasn’t the man he once knew. The Robert he knew didn’t allow the murder of Children or tremble at the sight at the thought of them. Robert’s anger towards the Targaryens was unreasonable. Only one Targaryen truly deserved all that he had earned, and that was the Mad King.

Even Rhaegar. . . Ned sighed. If only things had turned out differently. Before the War during the Tourney of Harrenhal, Ned hard Rumors that Prince Rhaegar had ordered the Tourney as a means of meeting with the High Lords. The purpose was to discuss the removing of the Mad King from the Iron Throne. If only things were different.  

Ned thought back to Robert. The Man that had once been his Brother.

_If only he still recognized the Man. . ._

“Robb.” He said. Almost too quiet for his Wife to hear. 

Catelyn turns her head towards him, “I beg your pardon, my Lord?" She responded to his sudden response. 

Ned turns to her and smiles, “Robb. We can name him Robb.”

Catelyn sits next to him. She reaches out to grab his hand but hesitates for a moment. Ned reaches his hand out and grabs her hand. He stares at her until she relaxes, and finally smiles. 

“We can name him Robb. I like that.”

That was the nickname that Ned had once called Robert. He was Ned, and his Brother was Robb. Back when they both were being fostered underneath Jon Arryn. That was when things were simpler. There were days where they would laugh while training, and he could recall the day Robert got so drunk that he could stand up. Ned couldn’t stop laughing that Night. Ned thought that those days would make their bond unbreakable. That it would last forever. That was what Ned wanted to remember Robert as. He was afraid of what the Lannisters would turn him into.

The following Day Ned met with Lord Tully in his Solar. Not long after leaving Riverrun Jon Arryn had departed with Stannis Baratheon south towards Storm’s End. It would be there that Stannis and Jon would oversee the massive construction of a Royal Fleet. Dragonstone still had allies, and Targaryen fleet surrounded the Island. That’s why Jaime Lannister had departed West. He would gather the Lannister fleet at Lannisport and sail it around Dorne to Storm’s End. They would then head north and take Dragonstone. 

Ned held a nothing against the Remaining Targaryens. Queen Rhaella was innocent of her husband's crimes, along with her son Viserys. Word had already begun to spread that she was pregnant again. Ned knew that within the coming year, she would give birth. Robert was adamant about preventing that. Ned had already received a couple ravens from a Man he had left in the Capital. Robert wanted to smash the remaining Dragons at Dragonstone. 

Eddard didn’t agree with what Robert was doing, but he would not speak out. Robert wouldn’t listen to him. That, and he didn’t want to press his luck on the whole “Jon” issue. He honestly thought Robert was having them arrested in the Capital. It was thanks to Jon Arryn that Ned and Lyanna walked away free. 

His Goodfather walked into the room, and Ned stood up to acknowledge the Man. Lord Hoster sighed before sitting down opposite of Ned. He followed suit.

“What news do we have from the Capital?”

Hoster raises an eyebrow, “Things have not gotten much better. Robert’s still spewing madness about the Targaryens. He is afraid that the longer they sit on the Dragonstone, the greater chances that they might make alliances.”

“What of Dorne?”

“Prince Oberyn, of course, is the Red Viper. He has made his intentions known long ago. The odd thing is that Prince Doran had done nothing, and that irks Robert. He is already convinced that they will raise arms against him. As such, Tywin Lannister has ordered the Tyrells to supply a Legion to aid the forces of the Stormlands in holding Ashford north of the Red Mountains of Dorne. By doing this the Tyrells will show their Allegiance to the Crown. It will also create a defensive line against Dorne should they raise their Banners and take the Offensive. 

“They won’t attack,” Ned says. Lord Tully looks at him not quite convinced. 

“What makes you say that?”

“If Prince Doran was going to do anything, he would have done so by now. The Man is notorious for his scheming and patience. He won’t provoke a war if he thinks he can still get what he wants through other means. He won’t attack, although he will cause Robert a headache.”

“So you think that Dorne is out?”

Ned shakes his head, “I would not exactly count them out. Prince Doran knows that the Dornish do not have the Military might to overcome the Stormlands and Westerlands. So he will wait.”

Hoster nods, “Very well. Dorne views you as Robert's greatest supporter. That could be a problem in the Future."

Ned nods, “We will have to be wary. What other News?”

Hoster holds up a message, “Jaime Lannister has just departed from Lannisport with the Lannister Fleet. He will sail down and gather more ships at Oldtown. He will then sail to meet up with Jon Arryn.”

“The Targaryens?”

Hoster shrugs, “No news right now. They have stayed holed up, although there are rumors that those loyal are still trying to maintain alliances on the land. All in the name of King Viserys Targaryen.”

“King Viserys Targaryen?”

"Apparently they are still trying to send ravens to the Reach and Dorne asking for support to support the new King. They have sent Ravens to the others realms telling them to lay down arms and they shall be granted mercy.”

Ned shakes his head, “It’s over. If they were wise, they would flee into exile.”

Hoster shakes his head, “No matter, Robert would pursue them. Maybe they desire to make a final stand. I have also heard rumors of this Viserys Targaryen. They say that he has the makings of the Mad King. If that is truly what is left of the Targaryens, then perhaps it’s better that they die out.”

Ned turned to look at his Goodfather and bit his tongue with the words that would have come out of his mouth. He knew that Lord Tully was right. Rumors had already begun to spread before even the War had begun, declaring that Viserys might be like his Father. After the Fall of King's Landing, apparently, it had only gotten worse."

“Have those on the Island learned of Lyanna’s son?”

Hoster nods, “Word already permeates from the Island about a son of Rhaegar. However, as of recently, it is believed that Viserys has ordered that the entire fleet remain around the Island. He means to maintain his power. Therefore no new word has come from Dragonstone.”

“They are following a child with the makings of his Father. This could only be a disaster.”

Hoster nods, “Agreed, and of course, Robert will not talk about peace. Not while the Targaryen boy continues to send out Ravens to the great Houses calling for the Usurper’s head.”

Ned sighs, “I will leave that to Stannis, Jon, and Jaime Lannister. I need to head North. With the War over, I need to speak with the other Lords on how to proceed forward. What future we have in mind for the North.”

Hoster nods and sticks his hand out, “Well then Lord Stark.”

“Lord Tully.” He shakes Hoster’s hand.

“I will send word when I hear was has become of the Targaryens.”

Ned shakes his head, “I expect that I shall hear before then, but I thank you, my Lord.”

Ned’s departure didn’t take much longer. He wanted to hurry and get back to Winterfell. Within a day, Ned and the small number of troops that remained with him turned had left North. The further they went north, the cool air began to be a blessing. It wasn’t long before they began to approach the swamplands. 

Since entering, Lyanna had become more relaxed. Her face finally slackened from the worry that had constantly been displayed. She finally looked like she was sleeping. Ned had heard her more than once mutter Rhaegar in her sleep. He would lie there and wonder how the world had gone to shit. 

The further they journeyed into the Swamplands, the more convinced Ned became that there were eyes on them. The Crannogmen were notoriously slippery, and they defended their lands furiously. Ned didn’t doubt for a moment that they were present. He knew that they were here on orders. To collect his Sister. 

As the Garrison began to pull ahead, Ned fell into the back where Lyanna rode Shadow. That was probably the most spoiled Horse in the World. Lyanna constantly brushed the mane and fed the animal consistently. That’s why Lyanna was such a great rider. No matter what, she seemed to bond with any animal. Brandon always use to joke by saying that Lyanna was half an animal herself. She filled his boots with soil in response. When Brandon attempted to catch her, she pulled away, and no one could lay a finger on her.

“Lyanna?”

His Sister turned towards him, “Can you sense them?”

“Yes.”

“It’s incredible. There’s almost something unnerving about this place. Even King’s Landing nor the crypts ever gave me this kind of feeling. It’s almost as if the place feels alive.”

Ned looked over. The Sun was starting to go down, but Ned’s group would continue to push forward for a few more hours. The light from the torches flickered across the trees of the swamps casting haunting figures into the distance. The Water itself was still and calm, yet the place seemed alive.  

“It’s almost time for me to go Ned.”

He turned to gaze back at her, “So you don’t intend to come to Winterfell?”

“We both know that I can’t. I know you love your wife and son, and I don’t want to come between you. My presence would only serve to incite conflict, and I don’t need that. Besides I cannot raise Jon in Winterfell. All it takes is one disgruntled maid.”

“So you feel better with him at Greywater Watch?”

“Ser Arthur and the Kingsguard await me there. They will protect my Son, and play a role in raising him. Howland’s people are loyal to him. I know I can trust him to keep us safe.”

“What about Benjen?”

Lyanna’s face hardens for a moment, yet Ned could see some tears coming to her face, “I don't’ mean to hurt him. Perhaps if he desires to come south, then I could see him, but I still stand by my decision. I need to be with my Son.”

“Our Brother has not seen you since we thought you were abducted. What makes you think that you can just walk out on him!” He demands angrily. 

“Benjen will understand.”

“What makes you think you are so sure!”

Lyanna looks at him, “Because I know my Brother! I know Benjen. He will understand why I did what I did. If he needs to see me, he will come. I can’t go back to Winterfell!”

Ned lowers his head. There’s no use in arguing with her. Ned had hardly even won an argument with her. If he had, she would be married to Robert Baratheon right now, and the War would have never been fought. It would be best for her to lie low for a while. Besides Benjen and her had always been close. Ned would not have been surprised if Benjen insisted on coming south to Greywater Watch. When he looks back up, Ned nearly leaps off his Horse. 

A Crannogman had appeared before him. The Man was wearing dirty clothes and a coat to match the Swamp. If the Man simply stepped back into the trees, Ned had no problem believing he would disappear. It was as if the Shadows themselves concealed him. 

Yet as the man came closer, Ned realized that he could recognize the face, and his heart lifted. He watched as Howland Reed came closer and embraced Lyanna before giving him a small bow. 

“Lord Stark.”

Ned sighed, “Lord Reed. How was your Journey?”

“Uneventful thankfully. We were near the Riverlands before we heard Word from the Capital. We then made our way here with all haste, careful not to be seen. After the Child was secure, I left the Swamps to gather word of what occurred. I was relieved to know that Robert did not imprison you.”

“He almost did.”

“Thankfully Jon Arryn was there to talk sense into him.”

Ned shook his head, “It still came at the cost of alienating the new King of the Sven Kingdoms. With Tywin Lannister as Hand of the King, it’s only a matter of Time before Robert gazes north.”

“Do you intend for us to prepare for an inevitable conflict?”

Ned shakes his head, “I honestly have no idea what Robert intends to do now. That Man’s anger makes him illogical, and prone to accepting ill advisement. For now, his focus lays on Dragonstone, and the remaining Targaryens. He won’t look north for some time but we would be foolish to assume that it would not.”

Howland shakes his head, “I agree. Robert Baratheon will not forget the Boy. Not now and not ever. To him, that Boy represents the ultimate betrayal.”

Ned looks up at the Man, “It is best to be prepared. Southern Armies have marched north before?”

Lyanna shook her head, “I don’t think they will. Robert may be a fool, but Tywin Lannister is not. He knows that the Boy would be hidden, and taking the North would only devastate the realms. No Army would make it this far north. He will wait for the time being. Besides the Targaryens are without power. No Man would follow my Son save the Kingsguard.”

Howland smiles, “You are still Lady of the North to me.”

Lyanna nods, “Thank you Howland, but that’s not enough. Robert has declared that since we wed, I am to be Lady Targaryen. He intends on shaming me. At least he hopes that he can.”

Howland nods, "So we man Moat Cailin."

Ned nods, “I have the Manderly’s stationed there for the time being. Should anyone get any ideas, we will have secured the Neck. It's a precaution for the time being. I swore fealty, but that means little next to harboring a Targaryen, in Robert's eyes. I fear for the Realm. With Tywin as Hand, the Court will see an increase of Lannister Power. Tywin will boost his influence in every way he can. We must resist of we can.”

“Does anybody know where we have kept the Boy?”

Lyanna shook her head, “We still don’t know how Varys found out about my Son. We have suspected every man, yet yielded nothing. Every lead has led nowhere. However, besides revealing his identity, not even Varys knows where Jon is.”

Howland nods, “Even if they did suspect my Keep, they could search for years and not find the Watch. We will be safe. That I promise.

Howland looked around, before turning back to them, "It’s time Lyanna. Before anyone else notices, I can lead you. The others are waiting for you.”

Lyanna nods and turns toward Ned. Her eyes were watering for sure this time. She pauses for a moment before rushing to embrace him in a bearhug that was reminiscent of Brandon. 

“I’m going to miss you. I can’t thank you enough for what you have done for me.” He nods and hugs her bag. When she finally withdraws, Lyanna smiles, “I know you will make Brandon and Father proud.”

“I admit, I am unsure of how I am going to go forward?”

Lyanna smiled, “Ned, of all of us, you were always the most suited to lead. Brandon had his fair share of demons, we both know. Benjen is too young. You can be there for him. You always knew what was right? You will do what is right, I know it. ”

Howland turns to Lyanna’s Horse, “I won’t be able to take the Steed through the Crannog.”

When Ned saw the longing look in Lyanna’s eyes he spoke, “I can take the Horse back to Winterfell. You were never one to follow the Rules, Lyanna. I know you will inevitably make your way back home. We will see each other soon.”

“Maybe one day I will meet your Son.”

Ned smiles, “Maybe one day our Sons will meet.”

Lyanna gives him one last smile, “You will be a great Father Ned. Thank you.”

She turns to follow Howland. She guessers to her handmaiden who follows her. Ned can only watch in wonder as Howland leads the others into the Darkness. He shakes his head. He will never understand the Magic of the Swamps or it’s people.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jon Arryn speaks to Robert. Jaime Lannister lands on Dragonstone 
> 
> Please leave comments and questions. I would prefer them over Kudos. You are entitled to your Opinions and I will read and respond to them either way. 
> 
> Thank You.


	4. Dragonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Arryn speaks to Robert. Jaime Lannister lands on Dragonstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest Chapter. I do not intend for all of them to be this long. That way I can cover more story quicker for you guys.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Jon Arryn**

Stannis Baratheon was the definition of ruthless, Jon had to admit. From the moment they had arrived at Storm’s End, the Man had been on a Mission. Every time Jon spoke to the Man, he was lucky if Stannis uttered more than ten words. His face was iron, and it was the only expression he ever wore. Jon always thought that Robert jested when he spoke of his younger Brother. 

_Apparently not._

The Forces of the Stormlands immediately set to work building the massive fleet that Robert ordered to prepare. Stannis and Jon would oversee it. 

_To take Dragonstone_

Jon had spent a good portion of his time arming the Men, leaving the actual construction to Stannis. The forges at the Castle had been working day and night. Iron was being pumped and molded into Armor and Swords. This was a massive undertaking. The Targaryen Fleet at Dragonstone was still the mightiest in the World. If they were ill-prepared in any way, it could be a pivotal moment for the Targaryens to take back power. Jon would not allow that. He just wanted that to end. He thought perhaps of asking Robert to reconsider the invasion and make peace. 

 _Then Viserys Targaryen had to start sending out Ravens._  

Jon recalls the letter he got. The Boy was basically telling him that he was a rebel and that he had no right to challenge a Dragon. That no one had the right to challenge a Dragon. 

_Well, Robert did, and now Rhaegar is gone._

Jon cast the letter away and did not think much of it. Nothing could save the Loyalists still on the Island. They would be better off to run into exile now, while they still had the time. Jon knew that even if they escaped east, they could not let the Targaryens rest. If the Targaryens gained the support of Sellsword Companies, they could one day return. Then the Kingdoms would bleed again. So when they set sail, it would be Jon’s responsibility to create a Blockade that would prevent the Targaryens escape. 

_To block the way into Essos._

Before long the Lannister Fleet came into sight. Jon knew now that it was time to push north. Ser Jaime landed briefly at Storm's End so they could plan the Invasion. It would undoubtedly be one of the largest in scale in Westeros's History. Jaime Lannister had brought over Two Hundred Ships from Lannisport and Oldtown. The Newly constructed fleet at Storm's End was around fifty, even with the little time they had to prepare. Stannis was a man of harsh perseverance. Jon had to admit the Man knew how to motivate people.

To be honest Jon was not fond of the Kingslayer. He knew that Ned wanted to send the Man to the Wall, for killing his King. A Mad King, but the King he was supposed to protect nonetheless. Jon spoke to Robert about keeping Ser Jaime on the Kingsguard, to keep Tywin's power in check. Perhaps one could give a valid argument for Ser Jaime’s actions, but there were none to excuse Tywin and dogs. 

_For the killing of the Prince and Princesses._

If only they had been alive they could have made peace with Dorne. Now Jon worries that with one war ending, another is being set to begin. 

He sighs. All he can think about is getting back to the Eyrie. He had just married Lysa Tully, he thought. Her elder Sister Catelyn had married Ned, and part of that was weird to a Man who considered Ned a son. The Son he wanted so much. He could still remember the letter from King Aerys, demanding Ned and Robert's heads. Jon refused and raised his Banners in rebellion. He considered both of them sons, which is why it pained him to see them so angry at the other. 

Robert's Rebellion had devastated the succession line of the Vale. Jon needed an Heir. He hoped that Lysa would bear an heir for him. He had heard rumors of her being deflowered, but he cared not. She was a highborn lady, and it tied the Vale to the Riverlands which in turn was tied to the North. The three most Northern Kingdoms were tied together.

Cersei Lannister's marriage to Robert would unite the Westerlands, Crownlands, and Stormlands together. However with these marriages, the Vale, Riverlands, and North could match that. It could put them on equal footing with anything Tywin Lannister planned. 

The Reach, Dorne, and Iron Islands stood apart. Two of the realms, in the Reach and Dorne, could swing either way as they equally hated Robert and the North. The Iron Islands simply didn’t give two shits about what was occurring on the mainland. 

This gave Jon reason to worry. If Lyanna's Son rose to challenge Robert for the Iron Throne one day, he could have a real chance. Which way would the Kingdoms lean towards? Especially if Robert proved a disaster. That would be something Tywin Lannister would consider. With Jaime eligible as heir now, Jon wondered who Tywin would have him marry. At one point, Lysa was considered to marry the Heir of Casterly Rock. No doubt now Tywin would look elsewhere for an alliance. 

When Ser Jaime arrived, Jon was as cordial as he could be. He was to be the Lord of the Westerlands one day. No reason to make another enemy.

"Lord Arryn." 

"Ser Jaime."

Jon shook the Knight's hand when he had come ashore at Storm's End. The Castle still bared the scars from the Tyrell Siege. Still, it was an impressive Fortress. 

Stannis came walking up. He looked at Ser Jaime, "Kingslayer."

The smirk that was on Jaime's face slowly disappeared. His face turned to iron to match Stannis, who in turn never turned a shade. 

"Lord Stannis."

Ser Jaime turned towards Jon, "I have brought nearly two hundred ships from the Westerlands. Oldtown was generous and supplied us with many. The Reach is determined to make amends. It will be enough so that we can take the Island."

Jon shakes his head, "I recall Ser Barristan mentioning their numbers. It will still be a Battle."

Jaime nods, "How many do they have? A Hundred Ships? Less?"

Stannis barely turns, "Fewer."

Jon looks at Lord Stannis, "Even a Hundred Ships can give quite a fight. That is if they are convinced that they can hold the Island. The Rest of the Targaryen forces that are loyal are held up on the Island itself. To capture the Island would be to end the War. We need to prevent their escape."

Jaime nods, "I agree. If they escape, Robert would never forgive us. We need to cut them off."

"I'll do it," Jon says. "I will take the forces from Oldtown and sail to cut the Targaryens off from Essos. Before we enter the Mouth to Blackwater Bay, I will separate to the eastern side of Dragonstone."

Jaime nods, "Should they attempt to escape, or flee, they will find themselves between two large fleets. If they are smart, they will surrender."

Stannis, "If not, then they know what they will face." 

He turns towards the other Lords, "Robert demands that any Targaryens that live pass the siege should be brought before him."

"Does he intend to kill them?" Jon asks.

Stannis looks at him sternly, "They are threats to his Throne."

"So that's a yes."

Stannis shakes his head, ”Whatever my Brother has planned for the Targaryens, he has chosen to keep between himself and Lord Tywin. That's all we need to know. Our Duty is to take the Island and capture any Targaryens. We need not ask any more questions. If that would be all my Lords, we have a tide to catch."

Stannis turned quickly, and Jon's eyes followed him as he was left alone with the Kingslayer. Ser Jaime's eyes turned towards him. There was conflict across his face, and for a moment, he looked as if he was going to speak of something important. Instead, he turned, "We should be leaving my Lord." Jon said, and he turned to follow Stannis. 

The Kingslayer turned to follow. 

The Trip north to Dragonstone was rough. Jon could see that a Storm was coming. That much he could not deny. The entire fleet was tossed and forth between the waves. Ser Jaime rode on a newly constructed Lannister Ship. The Name of it was the Golden Lion. Jon could only wonder if Lord Tywin had a hand in naming it. Jaime didn't seem to like it very much.

However, when they finally arrived at the Mouth of Blackwater Bay, the Storm finally began to pick up power. There would be no attack on the Island if their fleet fell. The Storm looked like it could last days, if not longer, and it was making its way through the Narrow Sea. Rather than turn south, and stand in the Storms way, Jon directed his fleet west into Blackwater Bay. Ser Jaime and Lord Stannis's fleet followed not long after. 

After they arrived in King's Landing, they could still see the Storm miles away. Jon had never seen a Storm quite that big. Were the gods punishing the Targaryens? He had no idea where the Monstrosity had come from, only that the Water of Blackwater Bay wasn't rough enough to damage their fleets. For that, he had to be thankful.

This wasn't the Plan. Jon was supposed to cut them off. He knew that he had no choice. He would never have reached Essos by the time the Storm struck. Coming to King's Landing was the only choice. Now the Targaryen Fleet would have the chance to escape. That was if any of their fleets remained after the Storm. Jon didn't think any Ship could survive all of this.

"Even the gods themselves damn the fuckers!" 

Jon sighed. Not long after landing at King's Landing, his presence had been requested by Robert. Now they stood on a terrace that overlooked the Bay. In the Distance, they could see the lighting that flashed from the Storm.

"They get what they deserve," Robert said. 

In his hand was a goblet of wine. Even before he had started drinking, Jon could smell the scent of it on Robert's breath. He had heard rumors in the Red Keep that ever since Eddard Stark and his Sister departed north, Robert had taken to drinking. 

Jon didn't say anything to oppose the Mn. Robert's rage for the Targaryens was near absolute, and it wasn't worth arguing with him. 

"Yes your Grace. Soon we will have the Island, and the War will finally be over."

"Only when the rest of the scum are dead. Then I will have to deal with the damn Dornish!"

"Perhaps your Grace we could seek a peaceful resolution with Dorne in any way possible. An Invasion of the South could cost more lives."

"They call for Justice! Is it justice to defend a damn Dragon! The Children were begotten of Rhaegar! They would have grown up to be just like him!"

"If the Children were alive, we could have brokered a peace with Dorne. Now the Hand of the King is the Man responsible for the Sack of the City. Do you think that the Dornish are going to listen to him? Do you think that they are just going to bend to his will? They are proud. Unbowed, Unbent, and Unbroken. You cannot take the south and they will not tolerate what Tywin led. Whether he gave the order or not! Dornish Blood was spilled!"

Robert sighs and takes another swig of his wine, "Solving one problem only leads to another."

Jon sighs, "Your Grace, I know you are not going to agree with my advice whether I give it or not. I do not recognize who you have become. Why did you summon me?"

Robert winces. His beard had grown out, and his hair was tangled and loose. The Man's blue eyes looked out over the Bay and analyzed the Storm. He finally looks back at Jon.

"I need you to speak to the Dornish. When the Battle of Dragonstone is over, I need you to go south."

"Pardon me you Grace, but I need to return home. Everyone else has gone, and I now have a duty to return to the Vale."

Robert shakes his head, "Please Jon. I need you to do this one last thing for me. There aren't many people in this damn City that I trust. I need you to make peace with Dorne. You were right when you said they will not make peace with Tywin, but he is a capable Hand. I need someone to return the Realm to stability after the Mad King and he is the best option."

"If you wanted people you could trust then why did you push Ned away? The Man was a Brother to you. I raised you as such.”

"He was hiding a Dragon."

“Who happened to be his Nephew."

"Spawn of my hated Enemy and the Woman I loved! How could she do that to me!"

Jon shakes his head, "I don't know the answer to that question your Grace. Maybe you do."

Robert shakes his head, but he doesn't say a word. Jon nods and is quick to change the subject.

"The Tyrells have joined us. They have sent a fleet from Oldtown to join Ser Jaime as ordered. With their fealty, we now have control of the Reach."

"At least one realm has learned their place. Still, that is not the Realm that worries me."

"Then who does?"

"Ned."

Jon looks down, "I'm afraid I can't fix that Robert. I could barely keep you from arresting him in the Throne Room. Now he is angry and wary, and he has the right to be so!"

Robert nods, "I know."

"So then what are you going to do about it? Yes, he wronged you, but you did as well. Neither of you is exactly are innocent of each other. The Problem is that you will have to deal with the messes of the Kingdoms. Ned will have his own problems, but only one realm. We both know Eddard Stark. We know the North. They will Remember."

"What would you have me do? I can't exactly punish Tywin Lannister now. He is my greatest supporter. The man that took the City. I am set to marry his Daughter Cersei. Everyone is convinced that it will be a good match. To go back on that would be to anger the Westerlands.”

Jon nods, “Do you even feel anything for Cersei?”

Robert shakes his head, “No, and she knows it.”

"Right now you appear to be as disliked as the Mad King."

Robert looks up. There was fury in his eyes, and he opened his mouth, before swallowing his words. He took another drink of his wine before turning to look back across the Bay at the Storm. 

“You were right.”

Jon looked over at Robert. Despite the fact that the Man was starting to get drunk, his eyes looked sharp. Since Ned had left north, it finally looked as if Robert had control of himself. For the first time, Jon could see the Man he raised as a son.

Robert sighed and set his Goblet down, “You were right when you thought I knew why Lyanna had run off. I didn't treat her right. I wronged her first. When Ned introduced us, I began to fall for her, and her wild charm. She matched me. Both of us wild in our own ways. That's why it was never going to work.”

Jon sat down quietly on a chair as Robert walked over to the edge of the terrace. The wind blew softly through his hair before he turned back.

“She was never going to stand for my whoring ways. What I would have done to her was dishonor her. That was not something that she was going to stand for. Not ever. All because I didn't love her like I should have. I had the love but lacked the honor. Still, it was love. I desired her above all else. I wanted her to by my Wife.”

Robert came to sit next to Jon as he continued, “I was furious when I learned that she had been taken. I had taken her rejection of me thus far as a challenge, and I wanted to earn it. I would prove myself to her. I would prove my love to her and earn her’s as well. Even if it took years, I wanted her to love me. Then she was gone. Taken! I fought a war for her. To regain her. This was my chance to prove how much I loved her. To rescue her from the damn Prince!”

“Then what changed? Why did you set her aside?”

Robert looks down with a guilty look, “I began to hear the rumors. Not from the North. Not from the Riverlands, but from the Crownlands and the Reach. Whispers that Lyanna had run off with the Dragon. I thought it blasphemy! They were besmirching the Rebellion and Ned’s sister! The Woman I loved! I would have none of it! I would kill anyone who said otherwise!”

He sighed before continuing, “Then I heard more of them. Rumors that Lyanna hated me and loved Rhaegar. Rumors that she was to be Rhaegar’s replacement for Princess Elia. I killed Rhaegar for it. Then I heard more of what was true, and I was furious. Her Betrayal hurt. I had never felt so much pain. She was to be the love of my Life. She was the one I chose, not Cersei. She was the one I wanted to have as my Queen, and when I heard the news, I could stomach the pain. It was then that I agreed to marry Cersei because I could never look at Lyanna again without knowing, she ran off because she loved someone more.”

There were tears that were beginning to fall from his Face. Jon waited patiently for the Man to continue. Yet Robert took a moment. Finally, he continued and his face tightened with pain.

“I thought about what I would do when I found her. When Ned inevitably brought her back. How could I shame her? Send her up north forever? Punish her! After Ned left South, I heard rumors of Targaryen Loyalists gathering in the Stormlands and Dorne. I was preparing to meet in the field them until the Master of Whispers approached me.”

Jon had not known this. He looked at Robert who kept going, “He told me what I feared the most. That Lyanna had loved the Dragon and now bore him a Child. Any plans I had of going south disappeared and I prepared to face her in the Capital. When I saw her, I could only think of her face. It was the same face that she gave me when she learned how I acted. Full of contempt and defiance. That was the face I had fallen in love with, and it pained me to the point of rage! She was smart not to bring the Child into the City.”

Jon looks at the Man, “The Boy is innocent Robert. Ned and Lyanna will defend him until the end of their days. To anger them would be to anger the North. We both know Ned. He is honorable. He doesn’t want war, and won’t raise his banners unless you provoke him. He is slow to anger, but to stab the Wolf, would be to anger the North. If you want to make peace with them, it will mean allowing the Boy to live.”

Robert looked ahead. He grabbed his Goblet and took another gulp of wine.

“I don't know if I can, but I will try. Lyanna and I wronged each other, for that I can try to forgive her. Ned, I have wronged completely. I know for him I will have to beg forgiveness.”

Jon nods, “What of the Boy?”

Robert looks down. Jon could see the turmoil within the Man. One person was Robb Baratheon, the Man who Jon raised. The Man who was friends with Ned and loved to live life to the fullest. The other was King Robert Baratheon. The Man that wanted to raze the Targaryen Dynasty to ash. The Man who allowed murder to begin his Reign. Jon didn't know which side would win.

Finally, Robert leaned forward, “I will allow the Boy to live. If Lyanna and Ned agree one day never to raise their Banners for him, and that the boy will one day swear fealty to me.”

“That's something you will have to speak to them about. Especially Eddard. I raised the both of you to be Men, now it's time that you start acting like it. I will not fix what has come between you. You must do that yourself.”

Robert nods and then his eyes began to cloud up again from the wine, “I will do this for Ned and for the woman I once loved. For her Memory, but the Boy is half Targaryen. I may attempt to forgive Lyanna, but I will never forgive the scum Rhaegar or his Family. The Targaryens on Dragonstone still die! Including the wretched Viserys! I want them gone!”

He turns back to Jon. He was now the King again, Jon could see it, “I will make peace, but if the Boy ever steps out of line, or gives a hint of Madness, no one will save him from my Wrath!”

Jon nods. He could not deter Robert on that. He finally looked back over the Bay.

“Looks like the Storm is starting to clear. I believe there is an Island for you to take.”

Jon nods and proceeds to walk out. At the last moment, he turned to Robert who still sat looking out over the Bay.

“I will go to Dorne and make peace with whatever I can. You are the King now. That means you are going to make hard choices and live with them. I pray that you remain like the Man I raised you to be, not the Man I fear you could yet become.”

Robert didn't turn as Jon made his way out of the Red Keep to the Fleet.

 

 

**Jaime Lannister**

Jaime was glad to finally get out of that wretched City. 

King’s Landing was not a place that he wanted to return to for some time. If not at all. Too much had happened. Since that fateful night, Jaime had not gotten a good night’s rest.

Serving on the Kingsguard has always been Jaime’s greatest accomplishment. The day he was knighted by Ser Arthur Dayne was his best memory. He could still hear the words of Dayne in his mind, telling him to be true to the Kingdoms. To be a true Knight. That was something to be proud of. Any boy would have wanted that, right?

_What would he think of Jaime now?_

Since the end of Robert’s Rebellion, Jaime had heard rumors of what had become of the final three Kingsguard. The ones that had stayed in the south. The ones who were not there to defend their Prince at the Battle of the Trident. 

He heard that Ned Stark had defeated the Sword of the Morning and the others in combat on his way to his Sister. That Ned had returned the corpse of Dayne to Starfall and buried the others. Jaime also heard that Ser Arthur and the others had escaped to Essos. 

There were so many rumors, that they were too numerous to count, but Jaime knew better. Lyanna’s boy was alive. The Son of Rhaegar Targaryen. The Boy that Jaime should be serving. The Boy that Jaime should be risking his life to protect. He could not now. He was not that man anymore.

_BURN THEM ALL!_

_BURN THEM ALL!_

He closed his eyes. He could still hear the words in his mind. He would never be able to get them out along with the images. The images of the burnt bodies. The times he failed to do his duty. He could still see the green every time he blinked. Images of the Wildfire. Every time Jaime slept, he could hear the cruel laughter of the Mad King. How the mighty have fallen. Those images would stay with him for the rest of his life.

_Protect the Innocent._

_Defend the Weak._

_Obey the King._

_Obey your Father._

He was an oathbreaker. No matter what. To uphold his oath would be to break it. Any choice that he would make, would earn him the ire of everyone else. 

So when the Day of Reckoning came, Jaime made his choice. The Choice that would define him forever. He didn’t regret it. Not one bit. If only he had acted sooner. If only things had been different.

Sure he would be hated either way, but then he could have saved more lives with the end of the Mad King. If he could have acted sooner he could have spared the Princess and her Children. Jaime had been there when his Father had presented the Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon’s body to Robert, along with the body of their Mother. Jaime had left right after that. He could not stomach what he had seen. He could not stomach how he had failed to act. 

_He had failed them. He failed his Promise._

He thought about the Silver Queen. He thought of Queen Rhaella. While the Mad King had trapped Princess Elia, he had sent his wife off to Dragonstone. Jaime thought of all the ways he had failed to protect and save her from the Monster that was her Husband.

_When you donned that cloak, you promised to Obey._

_You swore an oath to guard the King. Not to judge him._

_Protect her, yes. But not from him._

_The Kingsguard does not flee!_

Yet that was exactly was Jaime had done. When the Opportunity was presented, Jaime took it. He wanted out of the City. He couldn’t handle facing what he had done and allowed. He thought himself the most terrible person in the Kingdoms, if not the most Hated. 

_Man without Honor._

He could still remember when Cersei had come to the City. It was right after his Father had requested Robert marry Cersei. They didn’t know if Lyanna was alive, and Tywin wanted to seize the opportunity before it was gone. All he wanted was to get House Lannister tied to the Throne. Robert was mad for some reason, but at the time, no one had known that Lyanna had a son.

 

____________________

 

_“Hello there Brother.”_

_Jaime heard the soft words of his Sister. It was not long after Robert agreed to Tywin’s betrothal, that Cersei came to see him. Her eyes sparkled like his. Like precious stones. Except her eyes were worth far more than any stone. She was as fair and lovely as the last time he had set eyes on her._

_“So are you going to accept Father’s proposal?” His Sister said softly._

_“I don’t know Cersei.”_

_“I don’t think you should go. You should stay here with me.”_

_He turned to look at her. They were standing in an obscure portion of the Red Keep. It overlooked the bay, and it was a place Jaime came just to be left alone. Little to no one came here, and yet it did nothing to ease Jaime’s fear of being caught. His knuckles were tight as he gripped the railing and overlooked the waters._

_“You're marrying Robert. Whatever you think we had, we can’t continue.”_

_Cersei waltked up to him and place her arms around him. He could feel himself getting weak to her very touch. The way she placed her hands on him. She slowly began to kiss his cheek, sucking on his skin. She kept her eyes on him._

_“Of course we can. We can be together. Father ruined our plans long ago when you were chosen for the Kingsguard. Now we have a chance to be reunited.”_

_Cersei began to move her hands up and down his chest. He hadn’t turned to look at her yet, but that did nothing to dissuade her. She continued to kiss him, and move her hands. Sweat slowly began to fall down his head._

_“You can remain here. With me. No matter what happens to Robert and me, you are mine and I am yours. We were meant to be together always. Just like before. Isn’t that what you want.”_

_“Of course it is Cersei.”_

_She gently turned his face towards her so he could see her. Some called her the most beautiful Maiden in the Seven Kingdoms. Fair and Beautiful. That words were not enough to describe her. She was slim and she had her golden hair braided and slung over her neck. Her eyes shined and called to him, and she slowly brought her lips to his. He kissed her back, and she stepped away for a moment leaving Jaime longing for more._

_“Then stay with me. Don’t leave me. We can be together as we should be. Forget Father and his Plans. It’s only about us.”_

_Yes, he could stay here. He could love Cersei in a way Robert never could. He could give her what she desired._

_She kissed him again and he embraced her. She was quick to push her tongue into his mouth and he didn’t hesitate to give her permission. As they kissed, she brought her hands down to began unbuckling his pants. He opened his eyes to look at her, and they were shining with desire. With need. How could he say no?_

_Finally, when she lowered herself, he flung himself back!_

_What the Hell was he doing?_

_“Jaime?” His Sister had a hurt and confused look on her face.  She stood back up to gaze at him, “What wrong?”_

_Jaime didn’t see her. All he could think about was the red garments that the children had been laid in. All he could hear were Rhaella’s cries when the Mad King had his way with her. All he could think about were his broken promises and oaths._

_Man without Honor._

_“Jaime, what’s wrong?”_

_He gazed back at his Sister and after a moment, he fled. He would then accept his Father’s request for his dismissal. He accepted Robert’s proposal to make him heir of Casterly Rock again. He just needed to get away from the City._

_The City was full of Vipers._

_He needed to get away. Even if it meant running from her. Since that night, he had not approached her. Even when Lyanna had arrived and drove Robert near Madness, he had not approached Cersei. He was glad Robert had sent him away from the City. He could not stand to be in his Sister’s presence. He was ashamed of what he had done._

_Man without Honor._

 

____________________

 

So Jaime went to Lannisport. During the years leading to the War, his Father had spent much time on building up the Lannister Fleet. Over a hundred Ships that would patrol the sea, west of Westeros. A Fleet to build up the Lannister’s power to compete with the Greyjoys. 

After leaving Lannisport, the journey to Oldtown didn’t take to much time. The Tyrells and the Reach provided the Ships that they were commanded to give to show their allegiance. That put the Fleet around two hundred ships. Even Jaime had to admit that he was impressed by the sheer number that was on the water. The Ships appeared to spread further than the horizon. Further, then even Jaime could see. 

Still, he wondered if it would be enough. The Fleet at Dragonstone was nothing to scoff at. There would be a battle. Jaime was certain of it. He tried to remember what little Viserys was like. He could still recall playing with the Prince in the Red Keep. 

Little Aegon was too small, but Rhaenys loved playing with her cat Balerion. Jaime had to smile at the little girl. She was one of the few people who could actually make Viserys smile. She had made Jaime smile. She made the entire Castle light up despite the lingering of Aerys Targaryen. 

 _Now she was gone and the boy Viserys had all the makings of the Mad King._  

Stannis was not someone that Jaime liked. The Man had the personality of a Goat. He was gruff and stern, with no time for small talk. Jaime couldn’t believe that the Man was related to Robert. They were opposites in almost every way. At least Stannis didn’t whore around nor spend most of his time drunk. Jaime hated Robert for that. 

 _Cersei didn’t deserve that._  

After arriving near Dragonstone the Storm arrived. A Storm unlike any of them had ever seen. Jon Arryn didn’t want to risk their ships and Jaime had to agree with him. Let the Fleet at Dragonstone deal with it. They set sail back across the Blackwater Bay to King’s Landing. They had arrived not long ago and Jaime waited in the Red Keep. He was careful of where he was. He still did not have the courage to face Her yet. 

He knew if she approached him and began to talk with her silver tipped tongue, he would melt under her. He needed to stay away. He needed to be mindful.

So it was Ser Barristan who kept him Company. 

When he was younger, Jaime was in awe of the Man. 

_Barristan the Bold._

The Man was almost everything that Jaime had aspired to be one day besides his awe of Ser Arthur Dayne. He wanted to be just like both men. He wanted his deeds sung at taverns and weddings, of the Great Ser Jaime Lannister. 

_Lion of Casterly Rock._

He hung his head low. It could never be. 

_Man without Honor._

_Kingslayer._

That’s all he was now, and he could see it in the elder Kingsguard’s eyes. He was the man who tucked tail and ran. He was the Man who had failed in his duty, and the judgment was all over the Ser Barristan’s eyes.

Yet the Lord Commander did not bring it up in their conversations. Instead, they spoke of the Trident. 

Jaime had not been there. Even though he wishes he had. It was the Pivotal Battle of the War. The one that would decide the Outcome. Robert Baratheon and his allies rode south from their Victories. 

The Man was seen as nearly unstoppable. Only Lord Tarly had bested him soundly. Tales were already being told of the Stag Warrior. The Power in which he wielded in his Hammer and the furiousness of which he fought. Jaime knew that he himself was a skilled Warrior. He had not been chosen as the youngest Kingsguard due to a fluke. Yet even Jaime would have been a fool to challenge Robert Baratheon in the field. 

When word came that Rhaegar was finally traveling North from Dorne, Jaime wished that he could have gone. He had begged the Prince when he had arrived in King’s Landing. He could still remember the Conversation.  

 

____________________

 

_“My Prince, let me come with you.” Jaime had begged._

_Prince Rhaegar turned to look at him. The Prince was the perfect example of Nobility. The People loved him, and he loved them in return. He was adored as much as his father was hated. His Armor was beautiful, and the Rubies sparked from his Armor. Other than Ser Arthur Dayne and the Bold, Jaime wanted to be him._

_The Prince turned to look at him, “No Ser Jaime. Your Duty is here.”_

_“My Prince, my duty is to you.” Jaime got down on his knee and stabbed his sword into the Ground, “My Duty is to you, my Prince. Let me come North. Let me fight for you. Let me show you my Loyalty.” He kept his eyes on the ground as he waited for his Prince to speak._

_Yet the Prince did not say a word. Jaime felt a hand grab his shoulder and he was lifted to meet the Princes’s eyes. Rhaegar took a step back to gaze at the young Knight._

_“No. I need you to stay here.”_

_Jaime went to speak out again but Rhaegar held his hand up, “Listen to me, Ser Jamie. You cannot leave the City. My Father would not allow it, under any circumstances. You do know why my Father keeps you close.”_

_Jaime nods. He knew of the Standoff between the King and his Father._

_“Thus you must stay in the City, but that doesn’t mean you abandon your Duty.”_

_Jaime looked back up at the Prince who continued, “I need you to protect my Family, Ser Jaime. Not just from any Rebels, but my Father. Keep them safe. My Mother is pregnant, and Viserys is confused as to what is going on. I need you to protect my Wife and Children. Keep them safe. If anything should happen, get them to Dorne.”_

_“What of you my Prince?”_

_“I will meet Robert in the Field. If I should prevail, then I intend to march back here to King’s Landing to remove my Father from Power. The Kingdom’s have suffered enough underneath him. I will owe you much. Look at me.”_

_Ser Jaime met the Prince’s eyes._

_“If I should fall in the Field of Battle, I need you to keep my Family safe. Can you promise me that? Promise me, Ser Jaime.”_

_He bowed his head softly, “I promise my Prince. No harm will come to them.”_

_Prince Rhaegar smiled, “Look at you. The Youngest of the Kingsguard. You are destined for greatness Ser Jaime. Never forget that. You are a Man of Honor. Don’t let anyone else ever define you. You are the True Definition of a Knight. Protect my Family. Protect the People.”_

 

____________________

 

That was the only thing Jaime ever wanted to be. He wanted to be a true Knight to the Realm. 

So he hid his pain as well as he could. Show a smile. Fake a laugh. He often at times thought about revealing the truth. The Truth of what truly happened that Night. 

_The Night of the Sack._

Yet Ser Jaime held his tongue. He would not say anything. It would be something he would take to his grave. Jaime could still recall when Ned Stark entered the Throne Room to find Jaime above the Body of the Mad King. He could still recall the accusations. If only he knew. 

_By what right does the Wolf judge the Lion?_

Jaime and Ser Barristan talked of Ser Arthur Dayne and the others. Rumors had already spread through the Kingdoms, but even Ser Barristan as well knew better. The remaining three Kingsguard were with their King. 

Jaime thought back to Lyanna Stark. He had been truly taken aback. She wasn’t beautiful in the way the Cersei was, nor fair in the was Ashara Dayne had been. Yet he could see what Rhaegar loved in her. She was a fierce Woman and protective of those that were her’s. She was pretty in a northern way, yet there was fire in her eyes. He had not been surprised when she defied Robert in the Throne Room. 

_That was the Woman who had stolen Rhaegar’s heart._

Now Robert let her live. She would travel north and hide her Son if she was smart. She wouldn’t go near Winterfell, Jaime wouldn’t doubt that Cersei or Tywin would act. He knew they perceived the Child as a Threat. 

_Since when did the World become so full of those who permit the murder of Children?_

After Jaime had left the presence of Ser Barristan he found himself wandering back to his Ship. The Storm was starting to clear up, and Jaime knew that Stannis would want to set sail immediately. To enact their original plan. 

He gazed up at the Red Keep. It was a place that he hoped he didn’t have to return to. It held so many memories that he wished to burn. Yet as he gripped his hand harder, he knew he had reason to go on. 

_The Kingdoms could curse him, but he needed to be strong._

“Jaime.”

Jaime didn’t even need to turn to know who was calling him. He could feel his Father’s presence from behind him. As much as Jaime loved the Man, even he feared his Father. 

“Father.”

Tywin came to stand at the sands. Already the Lannister men were preparing the Ship. Chests of Armor and Weapons were put on the deck, and even a Catapult was being placed on Board. Up to thirty of the Lannister Ships would have Catapults. Should it come to Battle, Jaime would be ready. He only wished that every one of his ships were armed. 

“You shouldn’t be going. Robert promised to give you back to me, and the first thing he does is send you to that cursed Island.”

“It’s alright Father. I will do this for him, and then come home.”

Tywin’s gaze turned to Jaime. His eyes were cold, “You duty is not on that Island. Nor is it on a Ship. Your duty is at Casterly Rock where you belong. Where you have always belonged.” 

“I will return Father. We will capture the rest of the Loyalists on Dragonstone, and scatter the Targaryens to the wind. Then it will be all over. Then I will come home.”

If it could be believed, Tywin’s face turned to stone. His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth, and his words were quiet.

“Do you take me for a fool my Son?”

Jaime turned to face away from his Father. He didn’t know if he could look him in the Eyes. That didn't stop Tywin from pressing. 

“Do you honestly believe that I am so foolish. To believe that you owe no more allegiance to the Targaryens.”

Jaime looked back at his Father, “They were innocent. Princess Elia. The Babes. Yet you ordered them to be Slaughtered. You don’t have to deny it because I know the truth. They were innocent. How could you allow that?”

“It’s time for a change. The Mad King tried to resist what was inevitable. He was a fool. First, he tried to take your Mother from me, and then he took you. He got what he desired. Now your Sister is to be Queen.”

Jaime thought back to Cersei.

“The last thing we need Jaime is for there to be rivals. No matter what, people would have risen to join them, just for the name Targaryen. Well now, every Targaryen will know the name Lannister, when their house crumbles. That includes the Stark Girl and her child. You are to make it so when you go to Dragonstone.”

“I will not murder them, Father.”

Tywin turned to him, “You will do what is needed of you for the Family. For your Blood. Showing weakness is how our House will crumble. That is how every House crumbles. We cannot be like every other House. I always thought that your Brother was the weak one. Don’t prove me wrong.”

Jaime didn’t say a word.

“When you get to that Island, you will do what is needed of you. For your House and your Family. Do you hear me?”

Jaime didn’t respond as his Father walked away. Yet he knew there will still so much he wanted to say. He could defend them. Yet he knew he could not win an argument with his Father. 

So he loaded up and within the hour the Golden Lion was making its way back into the Bay. It was time. 

He let the cool air race across his face as he cleared his head. The Captain of the Golden Lion’s name was Tommen Hill. A Bastard from Lannisport who had made a name for himself with his prowess in the Water. Many said that he had Ironborn blood in him, while others claim he was born of a merman. Jaime knew all of the Rumors were shit. The Man was a Bastard from one of Jaime’s distant cousins, yet he didn't care. He wanted the Man commanding his ship because he had proven himself. It was as Jaime rested on deck that the Captain came forward.

“My Lord.”

Jaime opened his eyes and looked at the Man. He wore an eyepatch. He had said he had lost his eye years ago to raiders from the Stepstone Islands. He wasn't much older than Jaime himself, yet the Man called him Lord.

“Captain. What news do you have?”

“We are nearing Dragonstone. As planned, Lord Arryn has split off with his fleet. They are heading to the east to prevent escape.”

“Stannis?”

“Is preparing his Men to surround the Island. He will make sure that no one escapes, and should anyone do so, Lord Arryn will capture them.”

“So we have the Ground Troops?”

“Yes my Lord. Just as you desired.”

Jaime knew that he was the best option to lead the Ground Forces. He had intimate knowledge of the Castle due to what the other Kingsguard had shared with him. Not only that but when King Aerys rambled in his madness, he mentioned many of the Castles secrets.

_The Old Fool._

As they approached the Island, mists, and clouds covered their path. Captain Hill shouted out commands and Jaime heard the Ship creak as it cut through the waves. Jaime buckled the last of his Armor. He honestly had no idea what to expect. 

_Would there be Defiance?_

“Arm the Catapults!” He shouted, “Everyone to their Stations!”

The Men in board quickly marshaled into their different positions on the Boat. Jaime meanwhile made his way to the Rear. Captain Hill was peering through the Mists with his single eye. He kept it where he perceived the Island would appear. Jaime waited while keeping his eyes ahead. 

“Have you ever been in Battle My Lord?”

Jaime had not. Sure he had been there to fight the Kingswood Brotherhood, but a full-fledged Battle? He had not. Often times he still wondered what would have happened if Rhaegar had taken him to the Trident. He was no coward, but on the field of Battle, it was so much different.

“My Lord, Look!”

The Golden Lion finally pierced through the Mists. Jaime could finally see Dragonstone coming into view. The clouds above still hid the Sun from shining down upon the Waters, yet there was still enough light for Jaime to see.

_The Fleet had taken a hit._

The Might Fleet of Dragonstone had been devastated by the Storm. The Debris of dozens of Ships still floated on the Waters. Jaime could see the Sigil of the Three-Headed Dragon under the waves. Part of wreckage was still burning, and the carnage was spread as far as Jaime could see. 

There were dozens of rafts that were floating in the Water with people huddling together.  Some were paddling they way back to the Island. Jaime made his way across the Deck to survey the Disaster. The Men in the water looked parched and stranded. The Waters were more than likely infested with Sharks. If they didn’t get help soon, they would surely die. 

Jaime looked back up at the Island. 

It was miles away, and there were maybe seven Ships that were still floating, even though they looked battered. 

_No one would be escaping on those._

He looked back at the Men in the Water. Many of them looked helpless as they stared at Jaime when the Golden Lion cut through right by them. Many of them looked haggard. Some were barely dressed while others were naked. There were some who were half bandaged and there was crying in the air. It hurt his ears. 

Jaime turned, “Captain, we need to get these Men some help.”

Captain Hill cocked his head, “My Lord. Our Orders are to take the Island.”

Jaime turned and marched across the deck. He was not his Father. He would not allow such acts of cruelty, even against them. They were not their enemies anymore. They were simply Men doing their Duty. 

_Men who served better than him._

“We will, but I not allow all of these Men to die. Get them out of the Water. Relay the Message to the others ships. I want these Men out of the Water and chained. They can pledge fealty to the King after we have taken the Island.”

Captain Hill looked around for a moment, looked afraid as if someone was going to object to his Orders. When he didn’t respond, Jaime took another step forward.

“Which Lion do you fear more? The One sitting his ass down in King’s Landing, or the One clear and present in front of you?”

Captain Hill bowed his head, “Forgive me, my Lord. I will have a dozen Ships help get the Survivors out of the Sea.”

As the Captain relayed his orders, he saw one wreck come by. There was a single man who was standing on it. Unlike the others, this Man looked a bit healthier than the others. Jaime turned back to the Captain.

“Get that Man out of the Water.”

He stepped back as the Men lowered ropes to grab the Man. When they finally dumped his body on the Deck, the Man clawed. One of the sailors brought some water for the Man and offered him some. After the Man was allowed to parch some of his thirst, Jaime kneeled in front of the Man. 

“Can you hear me?”

The Man nodded. He must have been from House Velaryon. He was older than Jaime by perhaps Ten years and yet with the intense sun and thirst, he looked older. His hair was silver and his eyes were purple. Traditional Valyrian features. 

“The Storm. Is there anything left of the Fleet?”

The Man shook his head. When he spoke Jaime could hardly hear him, his voice was so raspy. 

“No. We have never seen a storm such as that. It devastated the Fleet. Most of it is now underwater. There were three ships that departed not long after the Storm. We could see them even from here in the wreckage. More than likely it was the Queen and her Son that departed. To escape.”

“How long ago did they leave?”

The Man shakes his head, “I don’t know.”

Jaime looks back at the Captain, “Get him below deck. Confine him to quarters. The Rest of us need to make it to the Island.”

Captain Hill didn’t hesitate as he followed the order, and Jaime turned back to the Island. If the Targaryen’s were truly gone, then there would be no need to guard the Island. Jaime highly doubted that. The Men could still fight. The question was, would they? 

Yet he was surprised. When Jaime boarded a rowboat to the Beaches, Men were already beginning to spill out of the Castle. Men from different Houses, all of them loyal to the Targaryens. There were hundreds that were coming out and Jaime would have called for arms if the Men were not in the process of laying down their Swords. 

One of the Men came up. Jaime could see that they were Velaryon men. Jaime had brought the Man from the wreckage with him. Clearly, these men knew him. He passed the Man off without a second thought and turned to survey the others. Hundreds of Lannister Men began to stroll up the Beaches to surround those who had laid down arms. Jaime looked around.

There were a few he could see that could recognize him. He heard whispers and someone called him Kingslayer. He didn’t care. They knelt before him right now. 

“Who is in command right now?”

The Men turned and shifted. Jaime skimmed the kneeling Men in front of him. When no one came forth, he called out again, “Who is in command?”

The Lannister Men pulled the Swords from their scabbards, and the Men looked around nervously.

Finally one of the Men called out, “They are gone. They left with the Targaryen Bastard!”

Jaime paused, “They left you here?”

The Man stood up, “We were prepared to defend them. Yet after the Storm, we no longer had the favor of the gods. So the Targaryen Boy loaded up his ships and set sail East. He left us all here with nothing after he took all of the supplies. We have been scavenging for supplies since the storm ended.”

Jaime nods. 

_So the Boy was gone._

_What of the Mother?_

_What of the Queen?_

She must be with her son. Jaime recalled the Boy and his Mother. They were as tight as could be. The Boy was always in his Mother’s presence because that was better than being in the King’s. 

The Men on Dragonstone didn’t put up much of a fight. Jaime could see it in their eyes. They no longer saw the War as winnable the moment Rhaegar fell. The true nail in the coffin was when King’s Landing fell. They had heard the rumors of the deaths of Princess Elia and her Children. Jaime could only hang his head. He could not muster a response to them. 

Still, even he could hear whispers of another Targaryen. They knew of Lyanna’s son. Jaime had ordered his Men previously, to give nothing to them. He could not allow discord to break out right now. He needed to secure the Island. 

He received News that Stannis was aware of the Targaryen Boy’s escape. So he set sail east to join Jon Arryn in hunting the Boy down. Jaime didn’t care. He did his duty and now he just needed to wait for Stannis to return, so he could go home. 

When he walked into the Great Hall, Jaime stared at the Throne. 

_A Throne fit for Conquerers._

He turned back around. By night of the first day, the Castle was secured. Before the Men entered the Castle, Jaime issued an order that anyone who was found raping any of the castle girls would be put to the Sword. The Castle had been taken without a fight. He would not allow it, for it was truly deplorable. Jaime allowed Captain Hill to worry about most of the Duties. The Lannister Men would unload supplies from the Ships, and provide aid. Jaime didn’t want to concern himself with all of that. All Jaime wanted to do was get drunk. 

He walked into the Chamber of the Painted Table. It was here that Jaime finally sat down and he placed his feet on the Table. He wanted to get the tension out of him.

It was here that Aegon the Conquer planned the Conquest of the Seven Kingdoms. It was here that the Targaryen Dynasty was born. With Viserys Targaryen fleeing, it was here that the Dynasty now truly was over. 

He took a swig of the wine from the pitcher that he had taken. He had ordered that no one was to follow him in here. He just wanted to be left alone. 

His head hurt, and he was sure that if he fell asleep, he would be out all through the next day. He took another gulp. When he set his cup down, he got up and proceeded to walk to the terrace. When he got there he looked down at his Armor.

He was no longer wearing the gleaming Armor of the Kingsguard. Instead, all he could see was a Golden Lion. Red paint was etched into the steel along with fire designs. The clouds had parted and the sun was already going down. The reflection of light off of his Armor lit up the Chamber. It was perhaps the finest Armor in the Kingdoms, besides the one worn by Prince Rhaegar. 

He bowed his head again as he slipped back into Memories. 

 

____________________

 

_“My Princess.” He whispered._

_Princess Elia was in her Chambers and was talking to no one. He had not wanted to be the one to bring the bad news, yet he could think of no one else. She was a prisoner here. The Mad King would not allow her to leave due to his misplaced distrust of the Dornish. Jaime knocked again._

_“My Princess please open up.”_

_She did not respond. Jaime then assumed that she must have already heard. Already around the Red Keep, people were in a panic. Rhaegar had fallen at the Trident to Robert Baratheon. His forces had been scattered and now Eddard Stark led the Rebels to King’s Landing._

_Panic had since enveloped the City. People were afraid of what was going to happen. Rumors had spread that Ned Stark was a powerful Warrior from the North who brought Winter with him. They were afraid that he would destroy the City in revenge for his Family. Jaime knew better. Ned Stark was not that kind of man._

_When the Princess refused for a final time to speak to him, Jaime backed off. If he was not wanted, then he would not press her. He stepped away and made his way down the hall._

_That was until he ran into a little girl who was holding a black cat in her arms._

_“Ser Jaime!”_

_He looked down at the small Child in front of him. Princess Rhaenys was like the mirror image of her Mother, except much healthier looking. The little girl threw her curls out of her face and gave a small smile to the Kingsguard. She was missing a tooth, and it warmed Ser Jaime’s heart to see her happy._

_“Hello there Princess.” He knelt down to be at eye level with her._

_“Say hi to Balerion. He doesn’t like being all alone.”_

_Jaime's eyes caught the Cat’s. It did not appear to be amused at the way it was being held. Still, it would have been impossible to escape. The Princess was gripping him way too tight. Besides, who could say no to that little girl?_

_“Hi there Balerion. Are you keeping the Princess safe?”_

_The Cat said nothing, but Rhaenys smiled, “Yes he is. He is fierce. Just like the Dragon, my father likes to talk about. He is my Protector! Everyone must fear him!”_

_She shook the Cat who gave a small meow. Jaime chuckled at Rhaenys, who petted the Cat’s head. She finally looked up at him and noticed something was wrong._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_Jaime’s words were caught in his mouth. The Girl was smiling and playing, clearly oblivious to the danger around her. He didn’t have the heart to tell her the truth._

_“Nothing’s wrong Princess. Everything is just going to be fine.”_

_The Princess’s face lit up, “Can we play? Mother says that Aegon is still too small, and all he does is lay down all day. He is boring! Viserys doesn’t want to play either. Will you play with me?”_

_Jaime smiled and took the Princess’s hand, “Of course.”_

_He allowed himself to be pulled by the little girl through the Castle. There were a few who shot him an odd glance, yet said nothing. They were not going to defy the little Princess. Yet he knew they were panicking. Everything was falling apart. Yet he would do his duty. Jaime would protect his family, even if Rhaegar was gone._

_For he had sworn an Oath to his Prince._

_“When is Father getting back?”_

_Jaime turned back to the little girl, not at first hearing what she had said._

_“Forgive me, Princess. Say again.”_

_The Princess stops when they arrived at the yard. She drops her head._

_“My Mother has not been happy since he left. I was wondering when he will back. I want her to be happy and he seemed to make her so. I just wanted to know when I can see him again. That way he can play with me and Aegon like he always did.”_

 

____________________

 

Jaime had not been able to give the Princess a clear answer. He had not been able to tell her the truth. 

_How could he tell that smiling little girl that her Father was never coming home?_

He cursed himself as he brought the Bottle back to his lips. 

_Now she was gone._

Butchered by his Father’s Men. Ser Amory Lorch had been the one to do the deed. Stabbed her half a hundred times. Little Aegon’s head smashed underneath the fist of the Mountain. Elia Martell raped and crushed. All while Jaime was off by the King's side. He should have left. He should have saved that little girl. The one who he enjoyed spending the most time with while he was in the Capital. 

_Her smile would haunt him forever._

Jaime heard the door open and he cursed. 

“I said that I wanted to be left alone!” He turned around expecting Captain Hill, or some other Soldier. It was not.

“My Lord.”

It was one of the Handmaidens. She was also of Valyrian descent and was very pretty. She must have been a year younger than Jaime, yet was a little bit taller than him. She pulled a coat over herself as she shut the door quietly. Jaime took a moment to clear his head. He put the Bottle down as he made his way back into the Chamber from the Terrace. 

“What are you doing here?” He was tired and didn’t want company. He thought that the order had been extended to the Castle’s inhabitants, but he guesses not. He must have come across as rude because the woman narrowed her eyes. 

“Forgive me, my Lord. Are you Jaime Lannister?

“Who wants to know?”

“It’s just a damn question. Answer it!”

Jaime had to adjust himself to get a clearer picture of the Woman. Why was she wearing cloaks in the middle of the Castle? Here on Dragonstone during the middle of the night, it was not that cold. It was still Summer, and maybe there was a chill, but not worth a coat. 

“Yes, I am Jaime Lannister.”

The Woman’s eyes did not soften. Her posture instantly became more guarded, and there was hate that blazed in her eyes. He could see it in her eyes. 

_Kingslayer._

She didn’t need to say the Words. It was also over her face. The Judgement was just like everyone back in King’s Landing. He tightens his grip. He didn’t care what this child thought of him. He didn’t need her approval. The only approval he needed came from a dead House. 

If only she knew the truth. 

“There is somebody that would like to speak to you.” The Woman said. 

“Well tell them what I am about to tell you. I don’t want to be bothered right now. If they have a problem with that, then once again, they can tell me tomorrow.”

He turned as if that concluded the argument. He didn’t expect the Woman to speak again.

“I am afraid my Lord, I am going to have to insist. This is very important, and if you have a shred of Honor Kingslayer, you will follow!”

If Jaime had been his Father, he might have had the Women beat. Whipped at least. How dare she talk to him like that! He felt his temper start to gather, and he fixed the Woman with a glare.

“Who the Hell thinks that they are so important that they can just demand my presence?” His anger started to get the best of him.

The Woman opened the door, and held out her hand, “Why don’t you come and find out.”

Jaime had half a mind to ignore the Lady either way. He could stay here and drink his problems away, while the Woman simply disappeared from his life. Instead, he decided to indulge the Woman.

He got up and began to follow the Lady through the Castle. She peeked through the Halls before hastily leading him through the Castle. Jaime had no idea why he trusted the Lady. Surely she was leading him into a trap just to be ambushed. He had no doubt that his father would pay his weight in gold if it meant getting him back. Still, he followed her.

Before long Jaime began to get lost. She must have led him in circles several times before coming to a stop. The Section in the Castle in which they were in Jaime did not know from Memory. When the Kingsguard describe the Castle to him, Jaime had paid attention. Even from King Aerys, Jaime had paid attention. Yet he did not recall this section from the Kingsguard’s conversations.

“Where have you brought me?”

“Be quiet, and just follow.” The Woman began to claw through the darkness. They were closer to the bottom of the Castle and Jaime could feel the heat building under his Armor. He knew Dragonstone was built upon a Volcano, but it was slightly hotter down here than he thought. 

Finally, the Lady led him to a small door, where two torches were brightly burning in the Darkness. The Woman pulled out a set of keys and worked at unlocking the door. Jaime began to get impatient as he waited. So he decided on some small talk.

“So what is your name?”

“Why does it matter?”

Jaime shrugged, “Sorry. I just wanted to know something about you. You clearly know who I am, and yet I don’t know a thing about you.”

The Woman still didn’t say anything and Jaime leaned over, “So is there anything you want to talk about?”

The Woman finally unlocked the door. She turned back to Jaime and fixed him with a cold stare, “You just can’t shut your damn mouth can you?”

“Just tell me where you have brought me at least.”

The Girl pulled the door open and she pointed inside. Jaime turned and began to grumble to himself. Stupid Woman! He wasn’t trying to be rude. Why do women have to be this insufferable!

Finally, he entered a small room. There were torches hanging in the brightly lit room, and Jaime shielded his eyes for a moment before letting his eyes adjust. There was a small scent of blood.

“Now who thinks that they can just summon me?”

“Hello, Ser Jaime.”

Jaime turned and he caught sight of a face that he never thought he would see again. He instantly knelt and bowed his head. He couldn’t believe it. His hands were starting to feel clammy, and his stomach threatened to empty itself. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to meet the eye of the Person in the Room.

“My Queen.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Queen and the Kingslayer
> 
> Please leave comments and questions. I would prefer them over Kudos. You are entitled to your Opinions and I will read and respond to them either way.
> 
> Thank You.
> 
> Leave Comments in the Discussion or add on as you like.


	5. The Queen and the Kingslayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime Lannister confronts Queen Rhaella

**Jaime Lannister**

Jaime held his breath as he waited for something to be said, yet nothing was spoken at first. The silence itself was deafening, however, and Jaime could barely stand it. Yet he couldn't be the first person to speak. He felt his heartbeat pick up and how his breaths gradually get shorter. 

_What will she say to him?_

_Would she judge him?_

The Handmaiden that had led Jaime made her way towards Rhaella. She then turned toward Jaime, but he couldn't see her face. Finally, Jaime heard a small laugh. It wasn't due to excitement or humor. Rather it was full of sadness. 

“I don’t think that I am a Queen anymore, Ser Jaime.” Her Voice was soft yet firm as well.

Jaime didn’t say anything. He kept his eyes trained on the ground in from to him. This had never happened to him before. Never before had Jaime had froze like this. He had defied Eddard Stark in the Throne room when he stood above Aerys. He defied his Father before he set sail, and he even had the strength to flee Cersei. Yet it was his former Queen that caused his entire bravado to melt entirely and freeze him in place.

He waited for a moment and heard some rustling from the Bed in which Queen Rhaella laid.

“Ser Jaime, look at me.”

_It was the hardest thing he had ever done._

_This was the Woman he had failed the most._

The Queen looked tired, yet she was able to muster a smile at his presence. Despite her age, her beauty had not faded. Her silver hair had been tied into a braid, and she was wearing thin gowns. Her violet eyes were wide and sparkling, yet he could see that she was weak. Looking at her brought shame to him. All he could think about were all of the horrible things that the Mad King had done to her. All of the times Jaime had stood in front of the Queen's chambers when the King entered. Because that was supposed to be his duty.

_To obey the King._

There was still a scent of blood in the air.

“I am not your Queen. Not anymore. You don’t owe any loyalty to me, Ser Jaime.”

Jaime shakes his head, “I do. I owe you and your Family so much, that my Loyalty couldn’t be anywhere else. How else am I to atone?”

“Is that why you here, Ser Jaime?”

Jaime lowered his eyes, “After the Night of the Sack, my Father requested that Robert release me from my vows to the Kingsguard. It was a show of faith for a new alliance, however, the Decision was mine to make. I took it, for I couldn’t stand to be within the City any longer.

“Why?”

Jaime looked up at the Queen, yet the words couldn’t form in his mouth. The Wine was still partially inhibiting his ability to clearly speak. He had no idea he would be in this position. Shame, fury, and weakness surged through him. He couldn’t say anything.

Queen Rhaella narrowed her eyes. The smile that had been on her face had disappeared, “Why did you leave the City?”

“Because I failed. I failed Rhaegar. I failed you. I failed the Princess. I couldn’t stand to be in the City, wherein every corner I see a Ghost.”

“So that’s why you left the City? To escape?”

Jaime nods his head, “Memories have haunted me ever since the Night of the Sack. Ever since I failed my Oaths.”

“So it seems.”

The Words hurt Jaime more than he ever could imagine. He tried to muster his response. He wanted to tell her the truth of what happened that Night. Yet he still could barely find his tongue. He couldn’t defend himself against her and he needed to find the strength to justify his actions. He needed to prove himself to her.

“So now you serve Robert and your Father?”

“Yes.”

“Willingly!”

Jaime shakes his head, “No. Not willingly. I would never willingly serve Men like them, yet I must. My Father serves Robert, and I serve my Father. I cannot actively betray my Family like that, even if I despise them. Despite this, my Father and Robert are better than who came before. Monsters in their own right, but not Madmen. They are better men than Aerys, and I will never serve another Madman.”

Rhaella took a moment to ponder his words. He could barely watch as she registered what he had said. He was afraid of whatever she said. He, an anointed Knight was afraid of a former Queen.

_Man without Honor._

“Is that why you killed him? Is that why you killed the Mad King? To place someone better than him on the Iron Throne?”

“No.”

Rhaella paused. For a moment, she said nothing until her voice softens, “Go on.”

“There were many reasons that someone might have wanted to kill the Mad King. I didn’t do it because I was serving my Father. I didn’t do it because Aerys threatened my Life. I despised him, and yet I knew I had to protect him, for I had sworn an Oath to him. I did the deed because he was going to kill thousands.”

Rhaella motioned for him to continue when he came to a stop. “Towards the end after Rhaegar’s death, the Mad King began to lose all of his Sanity. He saw enemies in every corner, so he had his pyromancers place caches of wildfire all over the city. Beneath the Sept of Baelor and the slums of Flea Bottom. Under houses, stables, taverns. Even beneath the Red Keep itself. Finally, the Day of Reckoning came. Robert Baratheon moved on the Capital after his victory at the Trident, but my Father arrived first. He had the entire Lannister Army at his back and promised to aid the City. I knew my Father better than that. He wasn’t one to choose the losing side. I urged the King to surrender peacefully before blood was spilled. He didn’t listen to me, nor Varys, but he did listen to Grand Maester Pycelle. You can trust the Lannisters, he said. The Lannisters have always been true friends of the Crown. So Aerys opened the gates and my Father sacked the City. Once again I came before the King and urged him to surrender peacefully. Instead, he ordered me to bring him my Father’s head.”

Jaime stopped for a moment. Just saying the words brought back the Images. He could see the Mad King standing above him in the Throne Room. His hair was messy, and his nails were dripping blood that was coming down his arms. His eyes were Wild and his mouth was fixed in a twisted Grin. Jaime could have sworn that the King's eyes were glowing.

_BURN THEM ALL!_

“Go on Ser Jaime.” Rhaella spoke. 

Jaime found strength in her words to continue, “Then Aerys turned to his Pyromancer and ordered for him to ignite the Wildfire. Burn Them All, he said. Burn them in their Homes. Burn them in their beds. Burn them all! How could I stand there and watch an entire city burn due to one man’s madness… First I killed the Pyromancer and when the King turned to flee, I shoved my Sword into his back. That where Ned Stark found me. When I went to speak, he ignored me. He judged me guilty the moment he set eyes on me. By what right does the Wolf judge the Lion?”

Rhaella shook her head, “By what right does the Lion judge the Dragon?”

Jaime brought his head up to look at her, confused by her words while Rhaella continued.

“By what right does the Falcon or the Trout judge the Dragon? By what right did the Wolf judge the Dragon? That’s a dangerous question to ask oneself, especially if you are not sinless. That’s a sign of Arrogance and it does not suit you, Ser Jaime. They had the right to judge the King due to the crimes committed by my Husband. By Rhaegar. That is why they raised their Banners in Rebellion. Because Aerys and my Son forgot that even they were answerable to their People. Being a King doesn’t mean that you are all powerful. My Husband thought himself a Dragon, and in the end, he was just a Man.”

Rhaella closed her eyes for a moment, “By what right did you slay the Aerys? Was it Mercy? Anger? Or justice? You acted in the moment and killed a Madman. A Madman who would have destroyed King’s Landing, based off of the story you are telling me.”

“Yes, I killed him.”

“So by what right did you judge Aerys, Ser Jaime. You know the answer in your heart. I have heard the name they have given you. _Kingslayer._ You saved a City at the cost of smudging your Name. You took the fall and saved thousands. Do you feel ashamed by that? Is that the real reason why you fled the City.”

Jaime shook his head, “No. Even that is not the true reason. I don’t regret killing the Madman. I don’t regret killing Aerys. I regret the fact that I had to kill a King. My King. The King who I had sworn to protect. I could see the Judgement in Ser Barristan’s eyes when I saw him. Yet even killing the King is not why I chose to leave. I fled because I failed Rhaegar’s last request of me, to protect his Family.”

_To protect that smiling little Princess._

Rhaella looks down and wipes some tears from her face. The Handmaiden offers a towel, but Rhaella turns her away. She looks back up at Jaime. 

“There was nothing you could have done.”

“No, I could have. I could have protected them from my Father’s Men. Even they knew who I was, and they would not kill me to get to the Children or Princess Elia. I should have left the King the moment the Sack began. I could have saved them. I could have…”

His voice broke as he thought of the bodies laid on the floor. The Blood of innocents that leaked through red Lannister cloaks. The butchered royal family.

_On his Father's Decree._

“If I had been with them instead, I could have saved them. They would still be alive today.”

Rhaella shook her head, “Oh Ser Jaime there was nothing you could have done if you had stayed with them. The gods are cruel in this. For if you had stayed with them, then all of you would have burned together when my Husband lit his Wildfire. It's the greatest cruelty in the World, knowing that no matter what, we are powerless to protect the ones we love. To know that even if we had intervened, we were powerless to change anything. Instead, the gods decided to have you near the Mad King. You did what no one else might have done in your Position and made a choice. They may call you _Man without Honor_ , but your actions proved more honorable than any person would give you credit for. You saved a City. Not for riches or fame. You sullied your name, but save a half million people.”

“I wasn’t a very good Kingsguard,” Jaime said, laughing softly. Rhaella smiled, “Perhaps, but you are a much better Man. Never forget that. Seven Kingsguard saw his Madness and allowed it to continue. All the Lords saw it and refused to do or say anything. It wasn’t until Aerys killed the wrong people that the Kingdoms rose in Rebellion. You are not the only one who is guilty of Indifference.”

“I should have done something sooner.”

Rhaella shook her head, “That was not your responsibility. If you had done something, even to protect me, you would have been put to death as a murderer. No one truly knew how far Aerys was gone, and Rhaegar thought he had more time. For it was his Responsibility to do something, and he did.”

“The Tourney of Harrenhal?”

Rhaella nods, “Yes. He planned to meet with all of the High Lords to discuss the removal of his Father. To plan what the new Kingdom would look like. I have no doubt that Rhaegar would have made a great King. He would have made the Realms a better place, but then he forgot his Place. His actions proved thoughtless and disastrous were the Consequences.”

“Love is the Death of Duty.” Jaime says softly. He thought back to Cersei really quick, before brushing it away. He stood up to meet the Queen's eyes.

“Rhaegar forgot his duty for love, and now he is gone. I will never get to see my Son again. That is a Mother's greatest pain. For a child should never die before their Father or Mother. Now my Son is gone. I shall never see him again. I will never get to see him again. Because he chose to run away with a Woman who was not his.”

Jaime shakes his head, “Lyanna Stark lives. Ned Stark returned from down south with his Sister to King’s Landing. They had a son. Rhaegar still has a living Son.”

Rhaella’s eyes widened, and she smiles sadly, “Yes. I heard rumors that the girl had a Child. A Child perhaps that should never have been born, but a Targaryen nonetheless. My Grandson.”

Jaime waited for a moment for Rhaella to regather herself, “As much as it pains me, it does give me some comfort. To know that my Son still has a little part of himself still in World. A part of himself that is still here with us. Did you see the Child?”

Jaime shook his head, “No. Lyanna was smart enough not to bring the Child to King’s Landing. I believe that Eddard and Lyanna devised a plan to hide the Child, but Varys revealed the truth. Robert, who was about to go south into the Stormlands against Dorne, remained in the Capital to confront them. He was enraged at both Starks and might have imprisoned them if Jon Arryn had not talked the Man down. Robert allows the Child to live as a means of trying to shame Lyanna. Now there is tension between Robert and his greatest Supporter during the War. Robert was foolish in his approach. He met Lyanna and Ned in public court. Now the news sweeps through the Kingdoms. A child of Rhaegar lives."

“A Bastard.”

He shakes his head, “True-born. Rhaegar and Lyanna wed before he left north to fight at the Trident. Their son is the True-born heir of Rhaegar. The True Heir to the Iron Throne.”

Rhaella looked up at him, “I didn’t hear that, but it didn’t matter to Viserys. When rumors began to spread, he ordered that no new Ships would be permitted on the Island. He ordered a Blockade to surround Dragonstone. Yet when discontent began to spread, he ordered that I crown him King to finalize his Claim. Yet when he ordered me to do so, I realized that his Father had a greater influence on him than I ever believed. That is why he left me here.”

Jaime shook his head. He could not believe that. Mother and Child had always been inseparable, “He abandoned you?”

“He was angry that I didn’t crown him. Besides I can’t give him what I do not have. If I crowned him, he would be a King with no Kingdoms. He would grow to be bitter and angry. He would grow to be vengeful and cruel. I did not want that type of life for him. I didn’t want that for his Sister.

_Sister?_

At first, Jaime thought he had misheard. Then he remembered that the Queen had been pregnant. She would have given birth by now.

“The Child?”

Rhaella gestured to the Handmaiden who had been at her side. The Woman turned and reached into a small bed and picked up a small bundle. Jaime's face was frozen, and his mind was nearly blank when Rhaella took her child and presented her to Jaime.

The Child was gorgeous. Beautiful in every way. The Child would certainly take after her Mother, and Jaime’s heart went out to the Queen. Having given birth to a beauty like this at her age. When the Child opened her eyes, Jaime could see the Queen’s eyes staring back at her. Violet and Stunning, Jaime could barely keep his eyes off the Child. 

“Her name is Daenerys. Daenerys Targaryen.”

_Perfect Name for a Perfect Child._

“She’s perfect my Queen.” He said softly. Rhaella smiled and turned back to the Handmaiden, handing the Babe over. The Woman gave Jaime a glare before holding the Child softly. Jaime paused for a moment, before looking back at the bundle that was in the Woman’s arms. The Babe gave a small coo, and Jaime smiled but that was gone in an instant.

“I need you to protect her Ser Jaime.”

He turned back towards her. The Wine was now gone from his System and he was finally thinking clearly. 

_What was she asking of him?_

“How? Why?”

Rhaella shook her head and her eyes narrowed, “You said that you were looking for a way to atone. This is how you would do so. Lyanna's son will be safe with her. I have heard rumors of the She-Wolf, and know that Ned Stark is a Man of Honor, but I need you to protect my Daughter.”

Jaime shook his head, “Why of all people would you want me? Of everyone in this World, I failed you the Most! I failed Rhaegar in keeping my Promise! I failed Princess Rhaenys and her Family, and for that, they were butchered! I failed you as well! Of all people, you the most! I failed to protect your Family! I didn’t act to stop the Mad King when he raped you! Why me!”

Jaime’s chest hurt from the sudden outburst, and he kept his eyes on the Queen. Rhaella look at him and raised an eyebrow, “Then what are you going to do? Turn us over to Robert? Turn us over to your Father?”

“No!”

Jaime paused for a moment, “What would you have me do? Robert’s anger against your Family is absolute! He will kill any Targaryen that he lays eyes on! I can’t hide you in Westeros. Casterly Rock would be literally the worst place to keep you, and that is where my Father intends for me to be. Ned Stark is not likely to listen to me. He is as likely to send me to the Wall, as he is to protect Lyanna’s family, so I can’t go to him. He won’t risk angering Robert anymore since he is hiding Rhaegar’s son. I can’t take you to the Tyrells. There is no way I could even make it over there will a clear excuse. Dorne is out of the question. The Martells are likely to murder me in vengeance as payback on my Father for the murder of Princess Elia and her Children. There is nowhere I can take you.”

“Essos.” The Handmaiden said. Jaime turned towards the Woman. He finally turns to Rhaella, “What is her name?”

“Alysanne.” Rhaella says without a second thought.

Jaime throws his hands up in exasperation, “Fine then, Alysanne! Do you know who my Father is? Tywin Lannister is the most powerful Man in Westeros and after years, he just got his Heir back where he wants him.I don’t think he intends to let me go so easily. The moment, he finds out I am gone, he would hunt me down. He would never let go!”

The Woman fixed him with a cold stare before turning back to the Rhaella, “As unfortunate as it is, he is right my Queen. Although Essos would be big enough to hide us. What would you have him do?”

“Excuse me, Him is standing right here!”

Rhaella mulled it over, while Alysanne looked back at him, “But Him doesn’t know what to do!” She shot back, and Jaime took a moment to regather himself.

He turned back to Rhaella, “I don’t mean to discredit my vow to you, but I also can't risk everything without a clear idea. I would protect you, but I need to know what you are willing to do. If I am caught with you, it's death for all of us. Even my Father couldn't appease Robert if he found out I aided you in anything. I doubt my Father would forgive me either. There is only so much disappointment he would suffer from me, even though I am his Heir. ”

Rhaella turned between the both of them and finally turned to where her Babe laid. Little Daenerys Targaryen was breathing softly as she slept. Rhaella finally turned back to both of them.

“I know somewhere we can go, Ser Jaime. I just need your help getting there. Can I trust you to get us there.”

Jaime nods, “I will do what I can. Tell me where you intend on going and I can fix the other details. I have a Man that I can trust to aid us.”

Rhaella nods and nods to Alysanne who turns to Jaime with a cold glare, “Is there anything we will need to do?"

Jaime nods, “Gather supplies. I will send a raven to King’s Landing informing my Father that I will join the Hunt for Viserys Targaryen. He will understand, as will Robert. The Hunt for the Last Targaryen. Right now most of the Kingdoms believe that you are with him. Where do you think Viserys traveled."

"Braavos, it's likely. Viserys never gave a clear destination, and he left long before your Lannister Fleet arrived." Alysanne says.

Jaime nods, "Then we can use the entire Narrow Sea. We head for Braavos. I can always use the Iron Bank as an excuse as well. To play by emptying the Targaryen Accounts. I will put on a show for them. We leave in two days time. I will take a few ships for the Journey so that Dragonstone stays under lockdown. Gather your items my Queen, and take some food as well. I will do whatever I can to get you to safety. I will get all of us to safety."

Jaime gets down on his knee and presents his sword to the Queen, "I will protect your Daughter, my Queen. I present my Sword to her and vow to protect her the rest of my Days."

Rhaella laughs softly, "I think we know where Oaths get us, Ser Jaime. I don't' want an Oath from you. I will know that by your Actions, you are a Man of Honor. That was always my Opinion of You. Just don't prove me wrong."

Jaime nods, “I will never allow harm to come to your Daughter. I will not allow another Targaryen Princess to suffer a gruesome fate. I will honor Rhaenys Memory by protecting the Daughter of my Queen.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you think I did the Reunion Justice.
> 
> Next Chapter: Warden of the North
> 
> Please leave comments and questions. I would prefer them over Kudos. You are entitled to your Opinions and I will read and respond to them either way.
> 
> Thank You.
> 
> Leave Comments in the Discussion or add on as you like.


	6. The Warden of the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned meets with the Lords of the North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am incredibly sorry for the long wait. Life happened and I needed to put to Story on hold.
> 
> I am blown away by the love for this Story, and it only makes me want to continue. I intend on doing so! I promise this Story is not dead!
> 
> Due to the long wait, I wrote a quick Chapter that will follow this one, detailing Lyanna adjusting to life at Greywater Watch. There will be a lot of cool moments in it that I hope you have been looking forward to.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and this Chapter. Please leave comments and let me know what you think.

**Eddard “Ned” Stark**

 

Ned waited patiently in the Great Hall of Winterfell. The Seat in which he currently sat in should have never been his. The Seat of his Father. The Seat of the Wardens of the North.

_The Seat of the Ancient Kings of Winter._

For the last few weeks, Ned had been busy. He could no longer mope nor mull over the Past. The North needed its Warden. It was time for him to act. For it was time to start considering the Future.  He needed to step up and start leading. He led them through War, but this would be different. Ned spent time looking over scrolls and counting expenses. Now he sat in the Great Hall. Ned had called all of his Bannermen and Lords. He would host them here in Winterfell. He would hear their complaints and Concern. He would lead them. 

Since leaving Lyanna down south with Howland, there had been little chatter of the She-Wolf. Ned had been grateful for the silence. He knew that the small folk and soldiers would gossip no matter what, but eventually, they noticed when they began to test his nerves. They made themselves scarce afterward, and the gossip died down. Lyanna would be a topic that the Lord’s would bring up when they came north. 

Since passing Moat Cailin, Ned had kept men stationed at the fortress. Not enough to be considered a threat, but enough to make sure that no southron army would be able to cross the Neck. Ned had another reason as well, but he was not inclined to share that with any Lord. These were uncertain times. 

Ned hated to do this to the Man he had once considered his Brother, but he could no longer take any chances. Robert was not the same man that Ned had grown up with. Maybe that’s why Ned had been so blind to Robert’s antics. So blind to his nature. Because he chose to see the younger Man. 

_Still, Robert was King._

When Ned first arrived at Winterfell, he spent some time getting Catelyn introduced to the Household. Some handmaidens had also traveled north with their Lady and despite the smiles and waves, Ned could tell that his young Bride was uneasy.  She had never been in the north before for so long. So he spent some time allowing her to adjust. Giving her the time she needed. He would be there for her if she needed him.

Like all Southron Ladies, Catelyn did not keep to the old gods. Ned wanted to give her a small part of her home to ease her mind. He had spoken with a Mason and an Architect on the morning after arriving in Winterfell. They would build a small Sept for their Southron Lady. Something to give Catelyn. To help her feel comfortable. It was the least he could do for the Mother of his Child. 

However, not long after arriving, Benjen came to him. Ned demanded answers.

_That was two weeks ago._

Since then, Ned could only wonder if everyone around him had lost their damn minds. He could only vaguely recall the Conversation for which he sent Benjen away for the time being. The Conversation which drove them apart. 

 

______________________

 

_“You knew.”_

_Benjen turned to look at Ned. His younger Brother’s face was nearly unreadable. Yet, from behind his eyes, Ned could see a look of shame and, triumph? It infuriated him._

_“You knew that Lyanna had fallen in love with Rhaegar?”_

_“Yes, Ned. I was there at the Tourney of Harrenhal. We both were. Everyone was there. We saw the Prince there at the Tourney do you not recall? Did you not really see any of it coming?”_

_“Still you let it happen? You knew Lyanna was betrothed to Robert and you still allowed it for it to continue.”_

_“Robert would not have loved her!”_

_“Yes,” Ned said, looking down, “That is what Lyanna said to me as well. That is something that I have come to accept since I brought Lyanna back from down south. Perhaps even from before when Robert set her aside for Cersei…” Ned wipes sweat from his head, “It still doesn’t change the fact that they were betrothed. Did you not consider what might happen?”_

_“I didn’t know that Lyanna running away would truly have such an impact. Rhaegar promised that he would make it right. He promised that he would honor our Sister and his love for her.”_

_“Wait you knew they were going to run away!”_

_Benjen stopped talking._

_“You didn’t just know that they had fallen in love. You knew that Lyanna had planned to run off with the Prince!”_

_Benjen looked down in shame._

_“I should have known. You and she have always been cut from the same cloth. Always alike in thinking. Mischievous and troublesome! I should have known your stupidity might be involved.”_

_“How could you have known Ned?!”_

_He paused to look at his Brother who was now nearly as angry as he was. They had been standing in the Godswoods to keep things private, but it would no longer be that way. This was unlike his Brother. Benjen had always been soft-spoken and wild, but never angry. It was almost as if he had offended their Sister. Benjen jabbed his finger into Ned’s chest and began to shout._

_“How could you understand! You have been in the Eyrie for years Ned! You have not been in Winterfell! How could you have known what Lyanna was forced to go through! Was Father was like?”_

_“Benjen…”_

_“You couldn’t understand! You are just like him! You are just like the honorable Lord Rickard Stark! Just as blind as he was! He tried to force Lyanna to be someone that she was not! She never wanted to be a Lady, she just wanted her freedom! Of course, she defied the Man that would have caged her and ran off with the Man that offered her freedom. Rhaegar promised to make her happy, and when they were together, I knew that she was. Not everyone can be like you, Ned! Not everyone has your Honor, and does their duty like you! It blinds you from the truth and makes you deny what is in front of you!"_

_Benjen stopped talking for a moment, and turn towards Ned. The fire in his eyes had already begun to die, but the damage from the Conversation had already been done._

_“Sometimes people aspire to more than what the World intended for them.”_

_Ned took a moment to gather his words. The anger that was within him was unlike anything he had ever felt. It was like the time he first heard that Lyanna had been taken, or when Brandon and his Father died. It was unlike him. He didn’t know where it had come from, and he wielded it powerfully with devastating results._

_“But look at the results! Look at what the devastation did to the Realm. Look at what it did to this Family! I forgave Lyanna for running away! I realize that I willfully ignored what Robert was. I understand that I too had a part to play, but mine was ignorance! You conspired with Lyanna when she ran off! I understand that Brandon mishandled the situation and now he is dead! I hold the Position that should have been his! Now this Family is broken! I have forgiven Lyanna, but that does not mean I can trust her the same way as before. Nor can I trust you now!”_

_Benjen looked at Ned hesitantly. As if he expect Ned to toss him out of Winterfell. However, Eddard finally got his temper under control._

_“I sent a Raven to Lord Tully immediately after arriving in Winterfell. He will monitor the Riverlands beneath the Neck. I will not have Lyanna leaving nor attempting to escape Greywater Watch. The Garrison at Moat Cailin is also there partially for that intended purpose as well. The choices that she has made have forever made me wary of what she will do. I love her enough that I cannot allow her to make any more rash decisions less we feel Robert’s wrath. I love her, and I love my Nephew. He is a true Stark despite his name. I will protect him, and that starts by never allowing him to rise up and gain the Iron Throne. No more Northern blood will be ignorantly spilled.”_

_“So you are going to remain loyal to that Monster!?” Benjen said defiantly._

_Ned turned to look at his Brother, “Robert may be misguided and troubled, but he is still ten times the Man that Aerys Targaryen was. Aerys would have chained Lyanna and me in the Capital if not burn us. Robert eventually swallowed his hurt pride and allowed us to return North. I fought a War with the Man. He may not be the same, but Robert is not stupid. So long as Targaryens remain in this World, Robert will not allow himself to slide into weakness. I swore fealty to the Man. To do otherwise would be to risk Lyanna and her child’s life. No, I will remain loyal to Robert. As for you, I need you to leave my presence. There is something that I want you to do while I reflect on what you have said. On what Lyanna’s actions have cost us. I may forgive you, but if you expect things to remain the same, you are mistaken.”_

 

______________________

 

_That had been a couple weeks ago._

Ned looked up. Finally, all of the Northern Lords had gathered in the Great hall. Bannermen that Ned would now lead as Warden of the North. From the Manderlys to the Mormonts. The Boltons, Karstarks, and Umbers were present along with many others. Even Howland had showed up. Each of them had their eyes on their Northern Lord. Ned looked back and forth between each of them before standing. He took a deep breath and said a small prayer before finding his voice. 

“Thank you for coming, my Lords.”

Each of them nodded, and there was some grumbling in between them. Many of them had other duties to attend to with the War only recently ending. Duties to their Families and Lands. However, that was why Ned called them here. It was time to discuss how the North should move forward. 

“I called you here today because it’s time to discuss Matters of great Importance. The War is over, and with the Targaryens out of Power, it’s time to address how we move forward. We can no longer continue to do things the same way.” 

“Are they truly out of power?"

Ned looked over at Lord Manderly, who had spoken out. The rest of the Northern lords turned their eyes to the Lord of New Castle. The Lord Manderly look hesitantly at Ned who waved for him to continue as he sat back down. 

“Speak freely my Lord.”

“My Lord, I was there at the Battle of the Trident. I fought with you. I fought against the forces of the Crownlands. I was there when Robert Baratheon triumphed over the Last Dragon. I have stationed Men at Moat Cailin at your orders to protect us from the South. I have and will always be loyal to House Stark.”

The other Lord grumbled their approval and pounded their mugs on the Tables at which they sat. Lord Manderly waited for a moment before continuing. 

“However we have all heard rumors from the Capital. Rumors about your Sister. If I may my Lord, are they true? Does she really carry a child of Rhaegar Targaryen himself? When he took her south.”

Ned sighed. He knew it would come up. He just didn’t want it to be the first thing that they talked about. Perhaps it was for the best.

Ned nodded, “I am not going to lie to you, my Lords. What Lord Manderly speaks is true. That was not a false whisper from King’s Landing. My Sister ran off with Rhaegar Targaryen before the War began. They found refuge in the South at a Tower in Dorne. That was where Lyanna remained until I rode south to bring her back North. She had a Child with her.”

The Northern Lords looked about themselves uneasily. It was Roose Bolton that finally spoke. He looked back and forth between the Lords before finding Ned’s eyes. 

“My Lord, what do you intend to do about that?”

“How do you mean Lord Bolton?” Ned said, growing tense.

“Your Sister is single handily responsible for the War. For if she had not run off with the Dragon Prince, there would have never been ant strife.”

Ned nods, “You are only partially true in your Statement Lord Bolton. Yes, Lyanna was blatantly ignorant about what was going on about her when she chose to run off with Rhaegar Targaryen. However, that was not the reason why we rose our Banners. It was the death of my Brother and Father for which we rose in Rebellion. Your Warden and Heir were put to death by the Mad King because he was afraid and paranoid. He felt that by putting them to death, he could stomp out any Insurrection. In truth, he only fanned the flames. Then he called for mine and Robert Baratheon’s heads. This was the reason for which we rose in Defiance. To stamp out the Mad King's Tyranny.”

Roose shook his head, “I don’t mean any disrespect, my Lord. In the same situation, I would again rise to protect the Stark name. I only meant, what do you intend to do with her, to do right by us. We fought a War in her name. For the Stark name. She was the reason why Stormlands, Vale, and North united. To bring down the greatest Dynasty the World had ever seen. Even when rumors came that she had willingly fled off with the Dragon Prince, we stood by you, as our Lord, our Warden. I guess my true question would be this. Do you intend to declare us for you Nephew?”

Ned sat back in his chair. Why didn’t the Lord of the Dreadfort just say what he meant? He looked back and forth between the Lords.

“No, I do not.”

Lord Umber finally spoke up, “The Child will always be considered a threat to Robert Baratheon. Why did he allow the Child to live?”

“Lyanna’s Child was never in the Capital. We were not so foolish to bring the Child before the King. He may be the Son of Rhaegar Targaryen, but he is also my Nephew. He is also part Stark, and for that reason, I would fight for the Child to live.”

“So the Child is a Boy?”

Ned cursed his misstep, “He is?”

Lord Umber nodded, “But what of Robert?”

“Robert will allow the Child to live. The Boy will keep the Name Targaryen as will Lyanna since she married Rhaegar. The Child will never father Children, nor be a Lord. Robert intends to shame both my Sister and Nephew. When the Child comes of age, Robert intends to travel north to see him. If he decides the Boy is a threat, then he might have him killed.”

“What makes you think that he wouldn’t have it done before?”

“Robert has taken Tywin Lannister into his council. Robert is a Warrior. If he were to try and kill the Boy, he would come himself. It is Tywin Lannister who truly frightens me. For he could send someone in the night to do the deed. If he were successful, then Robert wouldn’t bat a lash. He would only see it as the rightful justice against the Dragons. Just as he saw the murdering of Elia Martell and her Children. It is for that purpose that Lyanna’s whereabouts are to remain a mystery. Are you willing to stand for the murder of an innocent Babe.”

Lord Umber shook his head and looked down, "No my Lord."

Ned finally turned back to Roose Bolton, “As far as the Child of Lyanna goes. It would be a great injustice to ask you to raise your Banners for the Child of the Man who was foolish enough to run off with my Sister. It would be an injustice to ask you to raise your banner for the Grandchild of the Mad King. He may be innocent, but the Child still carries the name Targaryen, and that alone with be a problem. I do not intend to do so. The Boy’s life is only secured as long as Robert does not see him as a Threat. So I will not ask it of you. As far as any punishment that you think I might inflict on Lyanna, there will be none. She will suffer enough in her own way. Besides anyone who dares to do anything to her or her child will cross Blades with the Sword of the Morning.”

“They are here? In the North?” Lord Karstark spoke. 

“Yes, they are. The Child is secure.”

Lord Umber nods, “He may be a Dragon, but he is also a Wolf. If you desire to protect the Boy because he is your kin, then you have, my allegiance.”

Ned nods, “Thank you, my Lord. However, I did not call all of you here to discuss Lyanna and her Child. That was actually the last thing on my Mind. I called you all here to discuss matters that will impact the North in terms of Commerce, Military, and other Policies forever.”

Each of the Lords shifted. 

“We may have won the War with the Mad King, but it did not come without its costs. Each of our Houses was devastated. We all lost men, family members, food, and wealth. You all did it out of loyalty, and for that I thank you. However, now it is time for us to reconsider our position in Westeros.”

“What do you mean my Lord?”

“Robert had named Tywin Lannister as Hand of the King. Although I must admit that the Man is an effective Administrator, I do not want Tywin Lannister to have any power here in the North. He will do whatever he can to spread Lannister Influence. I do not want the North to be one those places. Long have we sat up here in the North and prided our ability to stay separate from Southron politics and their games. We are foolish to think that we can go back to our Isolationist ways."

“What do you intend for us to do?”

“Whether we like it or not, the North is now on everyone’s mind. We fought in the Rebellion. We helped overthrow the Mad King. My Father and Brother’s deaths were the true catalysts for the War to begin. We have now entered the Great Game whether we like it or not. When Southron People think of the North, they think us Savages and unkept Barbarians. They know nothing of the North. The True potential that lay in these lands. It is time for the North to release its true potential."

Lord Karstark stood up, “My Lord, if I may?” Ned nods, “We have always prided ourselves on being different from the Southron Folk. We are different because up here in the North, we have different values and traditions. Why would you want us to integrate ourselves with the South?”

Ned shakes his head, “No my Lord. I do not intend for us to become like the south. If anything I want the complete opposite. I intend for the North to become less dependent of southron influence. I intend to bolster trade between each of the Northern Houses and the lands of Essos.”

“Won't Robert see that as a slight if we completely ignore the rest of the Southron Kingdoms and not trade with them.” Lord Bolton commented.

Ned nods, “I do not intend for the North to become fully separate. Such action could be seen as treason. No, I simply desire for the North to less dependent on the South. Lord Tywin will try to grab any influence over the North that he can. If he can control the products that we receive from the other Kingdoms and drive up their prices, he will have us in an inescapable position. However, if we become less dependent on Southron materials, he loses a powerful governing factor over us. Lord Tywin may be the richest Man in Westeros, but even he doesn’t control the lands beyond the Narrow Sea.”

Lord Manderly sits up. Ned knew that if any person would be hesitant, it would be him. After all, White Harbor was built on trade.

“My Lord that sounds like a good Ideal to strive for, but what would that look like? Sure we could increase trade between the Houses, but you must also consider what comes from the rest of the Kingdoms. Wine from Dorne. Food from the Reach. Other ore, and other materials as well. I am afraid to admit, but we are pretty dependent on the south. What would your plan look like?”

Ned nods, “I am glad that you asked. I do already have a plan. Lord Howland Reed and I have been corresponding over the last few days since he arrived from Greywater Watch. We have already taken the first few steps into establishing a powerful trade. Lord Reed if you will.”

Howland stands and addresses the other Lords. 

“My Lords, the Neck had always been a mysterious place. Even for those that live there, the Swamps still maintain its secrets. However, there is one such secret that the Crannogmen have held to themselves to this day. For my Lord’s order, I will make it known. There is a fungus that grows in the Swamps that is a key ingredient to developing an ointment that can cure Greyscale.”

The uproar that followed was immense. Each of the Lords began to talk amongst one another. Could this truly be real? Even Ned would not have believed it had Lord Reed not proved it to him. 

“Order! Let there be order!”

“How can this be true Lord Stark!” Lord Umber shouted, “For years Greyscale has plagued people in lands beyond here. Yet the cure was not made known!”

“The Fungus and its identity have been maintained by the Lord of the Neck. I had no knowledge nor would I force Howland to give up said knowledge.”

Howland looked over at Lord Umber, “It was not my intention to hide it from others. If I made the fungus known, the Neck would have thousands searched the Bogs and Swamps in search of it. That’s thousands of lives that the Neck would claim. You would have as much luck finding the fungus, as you would finding Greywater Watch without the aid of a Crannogman. It’s simply a deadly pursuit. However, I am willing to trade the fungus to cooperate with Lord’s Stark’s vision.”

Lord Umber finally sat down and Ned continued, “Lord Reed has agreed to provide the Fungus to Winterfell. It, however, is only one ingredient to create the true cure. Other Materials are each obtainable here at Winterfell. We would develop the cure here at Winterfell and then ship it off to White Harbor. You see while there are cases of Greyscale here in Westeros, it’s most prevalent in Essos.”

“You mean to bolster trade with Essos, you told us?”

Ned nods, “Yes. There are many precious materials would we could gain from Essos, and in return, we trade the Cure with them. We keep the prices low to make sure that we have steady trade with loyal Customers. Trade will increase with the Free Cities and Volantis. The North could use that. This will increase the incomes of three Houses. House Reed would be paid for the distribution of the fungus. House Stark would gain income through the manufacturing of the cure and House Manderly would get paid through shipment. All three Houses are benefitted.”

Lord Manderly nodded and sat down satisfied. Ned nods and looks at the other Lords who were whispering.

“This benefits the North and the North alone. The Manufacturing of the Cure is not highly expensive, yet the returns will be immense. We could ask for food, glass, and other materials. So that we do not have to rely on the south providing anything for us. We however in return can sell our Materials to the South. They will be begging for it.”

Each of the Northern Lords nodded, and Roose Bolton stands. Ned casts a wary eye on the Man. He didn’t know if it was the pale face or the eyes that made the Man suspicious to Ned, yet it wasn’t a face that he fully trusted. Ned didn’t question the other Lords, yet Lord Bolton was the second most powerful Man in the North. He needed to Man to be on his side.

“I know that there are Lord’s here that would question my fealty to the North and the Starks, but I promise that I am loyal. Lord Stark I would tell you that I am on board with your Direction. While I was with my Son Domeric, we can across a large vein of Ore in our Lands. We have yet to truly tell how large, but that it is enormous. Such we are willing to trade with the other Houses.”

Ned had not expected this. He makes quick eye contact with the Lord of the Dreadfort before he sat down. Other Lords also stood and followed in Roose Bolton's footsteps. Each of them had something they wanted to contribute. Timber. Steel. Fish. Furs. Gold. Silver. 

Ned had not truly known about all of this. Sure he expected some of the Houses to come onboard and participate, but even he didn’t know all of the secrets of the North. Together all of the Northmen would come and band together. Unity would allow them to prevail in the coming years. The South would be begging for all that the North had to offer soon. 

After the dismissal of each of the Lords, Ned walked through Winterfell to stand on top one of the Walls. The North would become a pub unlike no other. Ned didn’t plan to destroy any traditions, only strengthen the North. He wanted to show the other Kingdoms that the North stood united.

Yet part of him was still afraid. What if he failed? What if some of the more silent Lords didn’t agree with him. Lord Glover had been there yet had said very little. What if he didn’t agree with Ned’s plans. Most of the Lords had been supportive of Ned’s designs.

Winterfell would become the Major Manufacturing Center of the North. It was centered enough in the North that is meant supplies and trade goods would come from all over the North. Winterfell was also close enough to White Harbor to ship their goods to the Manderly’s who would them distribute it. All Houses involved from start to finish would be handsomely rewarded. Winterfell stood to gain from all of it. 

That meant that people would be traveling by the Hundreds to Winter Town. Ned, however, knew that their stay may be a little bit more permanent. He didn’t mean for his subjects to live in the Dirty Town. Ned would speak to Ser Rodrick and the Architect. They would draw up designs for the making of a City. A City that would grow around Winterfell. Perhaps the City could simply become known as Winterton. 

The Sun was starting to set and Ned continued to look at the last rays of light. He finally looked up at the Stars.

“I hope that I am doing what’s right. I hope that I am not making any mistakes. I hope that I am not doing anything too drastic. I was never meant for any of this. It was always meant to be Brandon’s.”

He finally became silent for a moment, as Ned gathered his thoughts, “I hope to make you Proud Father. I want to be as good of a Warden as you were. I hope I honor the Stark name.”

“You will.”

Ned turned around really quickly to find his Brother staring at him. Benjen was wrapped warmly in his black Cloak. His dark eyes stared at Ned, and a smile came to his lips.

“You were always meant for this Ned. Even Brandon knew it. You were always the best of us. Brandon was heir, but we both knew his shortcomings. We knew how unsatisfied he was with his position. We knew how wild he was, and Lyanna was the same. Alas, you were not with us for the last few years and it blinded you to the truth. Lyanna was never going to be satisfied unless someone offered her the freedom and happiness she desired. You were right.”

He came to stand by Ned and look over the last rays of sunlight, “I love Lyanna. She is my Sister, and I am close to her. All I wanted for her to be was happy, and the cost was enormous. That was our mistake. If we had remembered our Duty, then none of this would have happened. That’s why you are different. You live and breath duty. Even if it makes you unhappy, you are willing to do what you must. That was something that the other three of us lack. That’s why you are the purest of us. You have an unbreakable code of Honor that everyone else sees’s. Robert. Jon Arryn. Even Tywin Lannister each recognize the infallible Honor of Eddard Stark. Everyone else is selfish, and you alone are selfless. You will do right by Father.”

Ned smiled, but it faltered after a second, “Benjen, I. .”

Benjen held up his hand, “Nothing you said from a few weeks ago was wrong. If I had said something or acted differently, then things would be different. Father and Brandon would not be gone. That is something I will have to live with for the rest of my Life. That is something Lyanna will have to live with for the rest of her life. Both of us will always punish ourselves knowing what we did.”

Ned smiled and He walked up to Benjen and embraced him. He younger Brother hugged him back hard, and Ned had to blink the tears from his eyes. 

“We need to be united Benjen. We have so many enemies now. We can no longer have any infighting. We need to be strong.” When they finally broke, Benjen finally smiled, “How is she? Our Sister?”

“She is strong Benjen. She always was. She will make it, as will her son.”

“What is the Boy’s name?”

“Jaehaerys Targaryen. That was the name that Lyanna and Rhaegar gave the Child. She, however, has also given Boy the name Jon.”

Benjen laughs, “A Good Northern name.”

Ned nods, “The Boy may have his Father’s blood, but the Boy is a Stark. He is our Nephew, and we must protect him. I know I heard rumors of you going to the Wall. I thought of asking you to stay.”

Benjen nods, “I had thought about it, but you clearly need me here. I have you back Brother. Starks support one another. I will support you.”

Ned nods, “I had plans to rebuild the Winter Town. With things changing, and Winterfell becoming a Center for Trade, the City around us is going to grow. I will have to focus much of my time on this, and I need someone I trust for a different task.”

“What do you need of me?”

“I want to give you Moat Cailin, Benjen.”

His Brother turned to him, “Why Especially Moat Cailin.”

Ned laughs, “By no means am I going to give your ruins Benjen. I would not give it to you for some time. When our Coffers began to grow, I intend to rebuild Moat Cailin. The North will aid. It will stand as a symbol of Northern resolve for change in our new direction. Its lands and Income will come with it. You will be close to the Neck and White Harbor and as such you could charge fee’s if you wanted to like the Freys. I intend for you to create your own branch of Starks. I would only trust you with this.”

Benjen nods and Ned continues, “Besides you would be close to Lyanna.”

“So she is with Howland Reed?”

“She is. Along with Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent, and Ser Gerold Hightower. Three Kingsguard to protect her and her Child.” Benjen's eyes widened at the mention of the famous Kingsguard Knights. Yet he kept his resolve. 

“How long is she going to remain there?”

Ned shook his head, “I didn’t lie when I said that I had men posted at Moat Cailin to make sure that she stayed there. I already spoke to Howland as well. Lyanna will remain at Greywater Watch for the time being. Until a determined time when I can bring them to Winterfell. Lyanna’s child, after all is a Stark and will need someone to grow up with. No child should grow up with only the company of adults and soldiers. I would like to see him grown up with Robb, my Son.”

“Will your Lady Wife like that?”

Ned thought to Catelyn. She was still most bitter about Brandon’s death. Perhaps Catelyn and Lyanna would not get along, but surely Catelyn would not fault a child who had done no wrongdoing. The Boy didn’t choose to be born after all.

“I don’t know Benjen. I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an incredibly hard a chapter to write in that I wanted to get the details right. Let me know what you think.
> 
> I have always thought of the North as a Vast Land with unlimited potential only known to their Lords. I think of early US History and how the desire to expand led to massive discoveries that unlocked Great Wealth and Possibilities. Granted the North does not have indigenous people to run over, but it’s a reflection of what I am aiming for.
> 
> Ned desires for the North to become less reliant on Southron materials. That’s why Robert got into debt with Tywin in the first place in the TV Show and books. He was too far gone to look anywhere else other than the Iron Bank which was worse. Ned recognizes this and desires build a strong Northern Economy that can stand apart. They will still trade with the other Kingdoms, but Ned intends to start looking elsewhere as well. 
> 
> If you still have any questions, let me know!
> 
> Next Chapter: Lyanna at Greywater Watch
> 
> Please leave comments and questions. I would prefer them over Kudos. You are entitled to your Opinions and I will read and respond to them either way.
> 
> Thank You.
> 
> Leave Comments in the Discussion or add on as you like.


	7. Greywater Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna adjusts to life at Greywater Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be nice to catch up with Lyanna and the Kingsguard, so here you are. This was a fun Chapter to write. Let me know what you thought.
> 
> From here on out starting in a few Chapters, I will get on a more set schedule.
> 
> IMPORTANT: I know the Story appears to be going slowly right now, but I promise it will pick up soon.

**Lyanna Targaryen**

 

Lyanna had read stories about Greywater Watch during her Childhood. The Tales about the Neck and the Swamps that made traveling the land so tedious were fascinating. It was so much different than what the lands of Winterfell had been like.  Yet she was not prepared for the real thing. Traveling through it initially when they first went to Harrenhal wasn't good enough. It was only when you truly entered the Swamps that you got the real thing. 

For one, the smell was not as bad as she had been expecting. King’s Landing had been worse. There it smelt like shit and dirt. Here, the fungi smelled, but it didn’t seem to bother Lyanna as much, it was natural. The trees were a dark green, and the mists those rose over the land hid the sun slightly. It was as if a permanent fog covered the Land. Half of the time, there was no land to walk on and so they resorted to walking on bridges that had been formed from the tree roots. 

When Howland first led Lyanna through the swamp, she thought they would have walked straight into a pit of water. Yet Howland knew the Swamps like the back of his hand. Eventually, he guided them towards a Boat which allowed them to travel the Waters. Underneath, there were bubbles that popped on the surface. Lyanna could only wonder what kind of creatures were hidden underneath. 

Howland had been able to guide her and Karie safely through the swamps to the Floating Crannog. The Watch itself was impressive. Although tiny next to the likes of Winterfell, it was thoroughly comfortable. 

There was a small courtyard in front of the Hall, which Lyanna was grateful for. The entire Swamp felt like it was suffocating her. Everything was so tight that even the Sun could be hidden by the trees much less the fog, yet the courtyard allowed for open space. Howland had provided rooms and would host them for dinner that night. He offered to guide her to her room, but Lyanna politely refused. She wanted to get a grip of this place herself. 

The Crannogmen that made their way around the Keep astonished Lyanna. She knew that the Neck itself was a natural defense. It was an unmovable barrier that separated the North from the Southron Kingdoms. Everything about this place screamed danger. From the presence of bugs to the dim features of the Swamps. Yet the People of Howland Reed moved about the place like it was any other day. Many of them had nets with creatures caught in them that Lyanna could not bear to describe. Right alongside them were women as well. Each of them looked so alike that Lyanna had not been able to tell the difference. To many the Crannogmen and Crannogwomen where odd, yet this was the place they called home. Despite what it appeared like to others, Lyanna found it endearing. 

_There was something so serene about the place._

It was so quiet. Despite the presence of wildlife, the Swamps had been mostly silent. Occasionally there were popping sounds, but still, everything was peaceful. Yet the whole place felt alive. However, not everyone was so pleased with their situation.

“These fucking bugs! Won’t they ever just go away!”

Ser Oswell Whent slapped away some of the bugs that had been landing on his neck. Lyanna had to stifle a laugh as she rocked Jon in the courtyard. Howland had offered a repellent, and Lyanna had been grateful for it. The Kingsguard had taken it as well, although they were not having as much luck as her. 

“We have barely been here a couple of days and the damn bugs keep deciding to land on me. Why can’t they bother you?”

“Maybe it’s my blood, Oswell. They don’t like northern blood. Besides weren’t you from the Riverlands or somewhere close?”

Oswell grumbled, “That’s a shitty excuse and you know it. I thought that damn repellent would work. It hasn’t done a damn thing, and it smells like shit as well.”

“Language, Ser Oswell. We don’t need the Child picking up your filth.” Ser Gerold spoke. 

“Sorry my Lord.”

_He didn’t sound sorry._

Each of the three Kingsguard had stripped off their Armor and it laid in their rooms currently. They looked entirely different without the White Armor. Now they were dressed in grey tunics that had been provided by Howland. Each of them tried to cover as much skin as they possibly could. Ser Gerold and Ser Arthur were sparing right now. 

Greywater Watch did not have a Master of Arms, so there was no one of which they could train with besides the other. The Crannogmen may have been warriors in their own right, but they used the terrain to their advantage. None of them were fighters, especially against the like of the Mighty Kingsguard. 

Ser Gerold had trimmed his beard off, and it made the White Bull look younger. He moved lightly on his feet as he squared off against his much younger opponent. Ser Arthur was much smaller than the White Bull yet he made it look so much easier. It was all a Dance to him. 

_Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning could have struck down dozens of enemies without as much a second thought. Yet to him it would have all just been a Dance._

Although Howland did not have a Master of Arms, he did have Sparing Swords. Both Knights of the Kingsguard were lightly hacking at the other occasionally with Arthur landing some jabs. However, the experience of the White Bull more than made up for his age. He was able to hold his own against the other famed Knight. 

_As far as Ser Oswell Whent…_

“I can’t stand this drab place! The Sun is never out! The Bugs never leave me alone! No one ever speaks to me! These damn Crannogmen just walk by me as if I am not here! I want to breath fresh air! These fucking Bugs! Damn these people here!  Why couldn’t we have chosen a more appropriate place? Like the Summer Isles. I hear it’s…”

_He would get used to it._

That’s how they spent most of their time until Howland Reed left to go north. Before he left, he called Lyanna and the Kingsguard to a small Solar in the Watch. Karie stayed behind in Lyanna's room to take care of little Jon under the Supervision of Ser Gerold. Oswell and Arthur accompanied Lyanna to Howland's little room. When they entered, the little Lord of the Neck stood up. He smiled, but behind it, Lyanna could see the worry. 

“My Princess, it’s time for me to leave North. Your Brother has called all of the Northern Lords to Winterfell, and I need to answer the Call. Your Brother has designs to change the North, and I intend to aid him in whatever way I can. The Starks forever will have my allegiance.”

“My Lord, pray tell me, what does Lord Stark aim to do?” Oswell said.

“Ned intends to create a more independent North. He wants to increase trade between the Northern Houses and Essos. There is virtually an infinite quantity of raw materials and goods in the North that have never been made known to the South. Ned wants to create a more united and technological North that can compete with the likes of the Lannisters.”

“He is going to build Northern Power?”

“Yes. He is hesitant and wary of the power of Tywin Lannister. He doesn’t want to give Tywin any power in the North. So we are going to open ourselves to trade with the Lands beyond the Narrow Sea.”

“How?”

Howland smiles, “Imagine a cure for Greyscale.”

Lyanna’s jaw dropped. She didn’t think that there was such thing. She had heard of cases of Greyscale advancing far and then being halted, but never truly gotten ride off.

“How?”

Howland shakes his head, “Don’t worry about it how it works, only that it does. There is a fungus here in the swamp that only the Crannogmen have access to. I intend to trade it to Winterfell who will manufacture the cure. It will then be shipped to Essos, bringing in coin to the Houses of Manderly, Stark, and Reed. The Lords of Greywater Watch have never been this involved with outside affairs. I only do on my Lord’s command and the desire to gain coin for the next project.”

Arthur narrows his eyes, “If you have no need for coin, then what project do you have in mind.”

“Rebuilding Moat Cailin.”

Even that silenced Ser Arthur. Although the Two Kingsguard had never seen the Impenetrable Fortress that was Moat Cailin, they had heard about it. There was only one safe way through the Neck, and Moat Cailin was right in the middle of that path.

“Lord Stark aims to rebuild the mighty ruins. However if Eddard Stark alone pays for the Reconstruction, it would raise eyebrows in the south, as to what Lord Stark is doing. I am the Lord of the Neck. Moat Cailin is in the Neck. As such, I will be using the Coin made from the Greyscale Cure to rebuild the Fortress. Some coin from the other Houses will also go into the reconstruction. Lord Stark aims to grow his coffers first and then in a couple years, rebuild the Ruins.”

Oswell whistles, “That’s impressive. The Coin that would come in from the cure alone would be enough to rebuild Moat Cailin over five times over. What else does Lord Stark aim to do?”

Howland smiles, “There is only so much I know my Lord. Ned has kept most of his plans close to his chest. However, you are correct. There is so much more planned. I am leaving north today. I will bring whatever news I can. That way you can decide what you want to do?”

“Thank you, Howland.”

Then just like that, one of Lyanna’s closet friends was gone. Lyanna wished he was still here. They had spent so much time talking and sharing stories. However, Howland had left something behind when he went north.

_His Wife and his Child._

Not long after arriving Lyanna had met Jyana, Howland’s wife, and their little Daughter. Lyanna had been absolutely delighted to learn that Howland had a Child, although she felt bad that he had barely been able to return home to his Daughter before having to go north to Ned. However, Lyanna doubted that Ned knew about Howland’s child. 

The little girl’s name was Meera and she was an absolute delight. While Jon was quiet and peaceful, Meera was quite the handful. The child was prone to smiling and Lyanna’s heart would flutter when she saw it. She assisted Jyana in any way that she could. Even if that meant hunting and gathering. 

Lyanna learned that Jyana was more than capable of taking care of herself. She would take Lyanna out every day in the morning, and they would gather any supplies needed for the Watch. From food to any excess supplies. However, Jyana didn’t feed much of the Crannog food to Lyanna and her Companions. There was other food in their stores that Jyana gave them.

“The Diet of the Crannogmen is different from others in the Kingdoms. Surely we don’t want the little Prince eating our food. We wouldn’t want him to be short would be.”

Jyana said it with a twinkle in her eyes so Lyanna couldn’t tell if the Lady was joking or not. She was a beauty herself, and Lyanna was glad to have another Lady companion here in the Neck that she could talk to besides Karie. 

One morning after gathering supplies, Jyana led Lyanna into the courtyard so that they could go back into the Keep. However, Ser Arthur stood there twirling a Sparring sword. When Lyanna and Jyana walked by, he smiled and gave a small laugh.

“Tell me Lyanna. We have been here for some time. Would you like to continue your lessons, or are you afraid of losing again? Perhaps you are getting use to the life of a simply Lady.”

Jyana smiled and took the small pack from Lyanna, “Go ahead. I will take the Supplies back. Besides you best do it while there is still light out.”

Lyanna gratefully thanked the Lady before turned back to Ser Arthur glaring daggers.

“You know today might be the day that I finally get you.”

“My Lady, please. We both know that it’s never going to happen.”

He jokingly tosses her the Sparring Sword. Lyanna catches it with one hand to Ser Arthur’s delight. He brings his left hand behind his back and holds the Sword in his right hand. He waves it back and forth before motioning at Lyanna.

“Alrighty Princess, let’s see what you got.”

Lyanna adjusted the Sword in her back. One day, she wished, when she was better, she would be holding Dark Sister and Ser Arthur would be holding Dawn. She would then teach him his place. However, until that time, Lyanna would have to stand for being knocked down. That in itself was a paradox. 

After an afternoon that saw her gain more than one bruise, Lyanna went to care for her son. Despite her occasional trips with Jyana, and other tasks that she performed around the keep, Lyanna spent most of her time with her Son. 

He was already a year old, and every second that Lyanna spent with him, only made her love him more. The Babe was not like Meera in that he always had a smile on his face, but when he did, Lyanna would feel herself tearing up. 

_It was Rhaegar’s smile._

Her Child may look like a Stark, but he would always be a Targaryen. Ser Gerold and the Kingsguard would see to her Son’s instruction and teachings that would cover the Targaryen History. Her son would learn of his lineage, but Lyanna was adamant that he learn both sides. Her Son would be a Targaryen and a Stark. He would be the best of both Houses. 

She knew that Ser Gerold might insist one day that her Son rise up to take the Iron Throne. Lyanna was partially inclined to agree with him. Robert may have been a better King than the Mad King, but he was not the one that the Seven Kingdoms needed. The Man was a Warrior, not a Ruler. Besides Robert had surrounded himself with snakes. The Lannisters alone would poison the Capital, and the Old Lion was Hand of the King. Perhaps Ned was correct in his designs for a more Independent North. She knew her Brother just needed to be careful. There would be many that would see Ned’s actions as treasonous. 

_Robert and Ned were not on the best of terms right now._

However, Lyanna wanted her Son safe and first foremost. If her Son did one day rise up to take the Iron Throne, Lyanna would want it to happen after her Son reached Manhood. That way he could also get to know a peaceful life and perhaps decide if the Iron Throne was what he wanted.

Who was she kidding? It would always be her Son’s birthright. It was the name alone that would rally loyalists to her Son. She knew that even if Jon desired a quiet life, in the end, there would always be those that would seek to make him a figurehead. Especially enemies. All they needed was a reason to kill her Son. 

No. One day, if her little Jaehaerys was to take the Iron Throne, it would have to come after years of careful planning. It would have to come at a time when the Kingdoms were divided. Not right now, however. The memory of the Mad King was still fresh in everyone’s minds. 

Lyanna heard a tapping at her Door. When she looked up, Ser Arthur was standing at the front giving her another brilliant smile. In his arms were the two Sparring Swords. 

Lyanna cursed him underneath her Breath. Ser Arthur may have been the most qualified to train her, but sometimes Lyanna wished that she could train with Ser Oswell. It was easier to trade insults with Ser Oswell. 

If Lyanna called Ser Oswell an Ass, he would jokingly call her a midget. Which was funny since she was not that small at all. She could then respond with some other jab and he would follow with Fiend or some other backhand comment. 

However, with Arthur, it was different. He would never call her any names, although there was sarcasm in almost anything he did say to her. If she called him an ass, he would poke at her form and footwork. However, he was so respectful about it. While Ser Oswell would eventually relent and call her Ox-Feet, Ser Arthur would simply smile. 

She knew that it was to get on her nerves, and it was working. He was worse than Ser Oswell, yet Lyanna couldn’t insult him with Arthur being so polite all of the time. That's why she preferred Oswell sometimes. Someone to match her wit.

After their next training session, Lyanna heard herself being called by Ser Gerold. When she arrived in the small Hall, Howland was sitting next to his Wife speaking with her softly. He then leaned down and kissed his daughter softly on the head, before Jyana turned to leave with Meera in her arms.  The Lady gave Lyanna a smile before turning and walking into the small hallways that led to the rooms. 

Howland finally turned and noticed Lyanna slightly slumping over. 

“I see your training hasn’t gone as well as you might think.”

“I survived Childbirth, Howland, I’m sure I can survive a few bruises given to me by any pesky Knight.”

Arthur scoffed but stayed quiet. Howland chuckled, “It’s good to see that after all of this time, you haven’t changed. Perhaps you would like to show Ser Arthur how good of a Jouster you are.”

Lyanna smiled, “Perhaps I will.” She shot Arthur a look and he laughed weakly, “What are you talking about?”

Both Lyanna and Howland laughed at his ridiculous face before she turned her attention squarely to him. Howland sat down at one of the Benches and motioned for the others to follow him. 

“Your Brother’s plan was well received by the Northern Lords. Each of them is on board with what he has planned. I already took a sizable amount of the fungus to Winterfell. Ned will oversee it’s manufacturing and will ship it to White Harbor. Within a month or so, Coin will begin to come to the North. Ned had left most of the Planning of Moat Cailin’s reconstruction to Benjen and me.”

Lyanna felt her heart leap, “Benjen is to be the Lord?”

Howland nods, “Yes. Ned aims to rebuild Moat Cailin within a couple years and place Benjen as Lord of the Moat. So that he can form his own Branch that will pass along to his Sons or Daughters.”

Lyanna smiled at that. When they were younger Benjen had always spoken of going to the Wall. To be a dashing Hero to fight against the Wilding and White Walkers! She was glad that he decided to stay close. He would be very close. 

“What is Lord Stark going to do if you and Benjen Stark are worrying about Moat Cailin?” Arthur says.

Howland nods, “Lord Stark is planning the reconstruction of the Winter Town around Winterfell. The North is going to begin to boom with the Manufacturing of Products. Winterfell is to be the heart of the New North. Lord Stark plans on building a City outside Winterfell that would allow for a massive surge in population. Already I hear news of thousands surging to Winterfell, and Lord Stark wants to build a new well designed City, not the mess of huts that was the Winter Town.”

“So Lord Stark will be busy. Anything else we should know?”

 

Lyanna hardly listened as Howland laid out a more detailed plan of Ned was doing. All Lyanna could think about was, wow! Ned was going to be busy, Lyanna thought. He would be busy for years to come. Despite Brandon being raised as Heir, Ned had taken to being the Warden with great Gusto. Yet she knew that Ned was still reluctant in his Position. No matter how good he was at it, Ned would always have reservations. That’s why he was perfect. Then there was Benjen. Lyanna wanted to see him. 

“My Lady, did you hear me?”

Lyanna refocused on Howland. He along with the other three Kingsguard were focusing on her. She tried to recall the last thing he said. When she failed she spoke, “Forgive me, Howland, please say again.”

Howland nods before turning nervously to the others, “Your Brother, Ned that is, voices his wish to have you remain here at the Neck for the time being.”

Lyanna shook her head in confusion, “Well that was the Plan. Jon would remain here so that he wouldn’t be in any danger.”

Howland shakes his head, “Yes, he desires that Jon remain here at the Watch, but he also wants you to stay here as well. He doesn’t want you leaving the Neck.”

Lyanna felt her mood being slightly soured, “What?”

“I’m sorry Princess. It’s for your own safety. Ned is worried about any backlash right now. There are still so many that are angry and vengeful. Besides you know that there are some that would gladly give their own lives to put your Son and your life in danger.”

“I can’t even leave to see my own Brother?”

“Benjen is to travel south. I can bring him here to see you, however, I have been ordered by your Brother to keep you safe.”

“My Lady, I agree with Lord Reed.” Ser Gerold turns to him. Lyanna had spent so much time with him that she had begun to see him as a Fatherly figure. Lord Rickard Stark may have been her Biological Father, but there was so much strife in-between them that Lyanna hated her relationship. Ser Gerold was similar to her Father, but the elderly Knight was patient and calm. 

While at the Tower of Joy, he told her stories about Rhaegar and life in the Capital. He told her about his greatest adventures and deepest desires. He told her about his Family in the Reach and where he grew up. He told her what Aerys was like before he became the Mad King. It had taken some time, but she grew to trust the old Knight. 

“You agree?” Lyanna said. 

“We need to be thinking about the Child. No Babe should grow up without their Parents. The Last thing Jaehaerys needs is to grow up without a Father and a Mother. We can’t risk you because you want to see your Brother. Besides Lord Reed has already promised to bring your Brother here. It would be best for us to remain here at Greywater Watch until a later time. You are a Targaryen, first and foremost. While your Siblings are important, you also have a Duty to your Child. That comes first and foremost. Not simply because he is the rightful Heir, but because he is your Son. That is the Duty of any Mother.”

Lyanna looked at Arthur and Oswell who each nodded in agreement with the old Knight’s words. Lyanna then turned to Karie who was in the corner softly rocking Jon. She could hear him cooing softly. She then looked back at the White Bull’s eyes and nodded. 

“Very well. I don’t like it, but I will consent. For my Son.”

Howland smiles, “It’s not meant to be forever Princess. Just for the time being. Perhaps after Moat Cailin is rebuilt, you can rejoin your Brother.”

That made Lyanna’s heart leap, but then Howland continued, “There is more news from the South.”

Ser Gerold nods, “What else?”

“Jon Arryn has spoken to the Dornish who have stood down. They have consented to Robert’s rule, although it will be weak at best. Still, that means the Kingdoms are mostly at peace now. Lord Arryn now returns to the Vale where he will spend time with his wife.”

“The Tully girl, yes?” Arthur inquires.

Howland nods, “Yes. Mace Tyrell has returned to the Reach leaving the Capital mostly in the hands of Baratheon and Lannister Forces. Tywin is already focusing on the debts left from the War and where to reposition taxes, and trade agreements. I don’t think news of what Ned has said has reached the South yet, but we can be assured that it will. So that means Tywin and Robert’s attention is on the Crownlands and Dragonstone.”

“What of Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys. What became of them?”

“The Fleet at Dragonstone was devastated by a Storm leaving the Targaryens defenseless. Lord Arryn and Stannis Baratheon gave pursuit to Prince Viserys when he fled the Island. It was Ser Jaime Lannister who took the Island.”

Each of the Kingsguard’s faces went as hard as Iron when they heard the News. 

“Robert has apparently released Ser Jaime from his vows as a Kingsguard so that he could return as his Father’s heir to Casterly Rock. However, he had to lead the assault on Dragonstone.”

“He was a false Brother and undeserving of the Title he wore as a Kingsguard.” Ser Oswell snarled. 

Lyanna nodded. He was just like the rest of the Lannisters. She could remember the what he looked like in the Capital. So much had happened in the Capital that she failed to mention that to the others. She didn’t know how they would have reacted. 

Howland didn’t seem convinced. 

“Is there more?”

“Yes.”

“About what?”

“It’s about Ser Jaime….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jaime Lannister doesn't have regrets over his Decision. 
> 
> Please leave comments and questions. I would prefer them over Kudos. You are entitled to your Opinions and I will read and respond to them either way.
> 
> Thank You.
> 
> Leave Comments in the Discussion or add on as you like.


	8. Braavos Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime travels to Braavos and seeks to make an Ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me on this Chapter. This is a Part I Chapter. As such, many explanations and reasonings for actions of Characters are explained further in the next Chapter. If you still have any Questions as to why I chose to go the way I did, just comment down below.

**Jaime Lannister**

Jaime held his hand out to steady himself against the railing of the Ship. The Breath that he had been holding onto, he finally let go. He was just trying to keep a steady mind, and it had nothing to do with the swaying of the Ship. The Waters of the Narrow Sea were calm right now, and there had not been a Storm in sight. Jaime was grateful for that. 

However, Queen Rhaella was not having as much luck. Ever since the birth of her Daughter Daenerys, the Queen had not been feeling well. Jaime didn't blame her. The Queen had never traveled much by boat. She had never traveled much as all.

_King Aerys saw to that._

However, Jaime was unable to let her nor Alysanne out to get some fresh air. They had been confined to the same cabin ever since they left Dragonstone. He felt awful every time he went down to his cabin and heard her heaving. However, she needed to stay hidden. If the Men on the Boat knew that Jaime was carrying two Dragons, he had no doubt that not even his Father could protect him from Robert's Wrath. 

_Not that Tywin was likely to do anything._

_He was likely to disown him either way._

So far the Plan had gone perfectly. That made Jaime worry more than he needed. No plan had ever gone so right. 

_He felt uneasy._

After the night in which Jaime found out that Rhaella was alive along with her Daughter, he sent a Raven to the Capital. He informed his Father and the King that Viserys Targaryen had potentially escaped to Essos, so he would lead the Lannister fleet in pursuit to aid Stannis and Jon Arryn.

Robert’s madness against the Targaryens would justify Jaime’s pursuit. Tywin wouldn’t like it, but he wouldn’t argue against it. 

Jaime knew he just needed to be careful. He couldn't have too much attention called to him. If people started asking questions, then everything could be exposed. However luckily, not long after sending the Raven to King’s Landing, he received another Raven from Jon Arryn. 

_Viserys Targaryen had indeed escaped both him and Stannis._

Apparently, neither Lord had luck in tracking down the Boy. Stannis had sailed to Braavos, but apparently, the Targaryen Ships had not been sighted. Stannis searched the City relatively quick before heading down south. Jon Arryn had joined him and now they were on their way to Pentos. Jaime knew that Robert would want them to search each of the Free Cities due to his lust for Targaryen Blood. Thus far, everyone assumed that Viserys was with his Mother. That drew some attention off Jaime. He knew if they followed Robert's wishes, then their search would take them months if not years. Stannis might be inclined to follow his wishes, but Jon Arryn, not so much. 

It was no secret that a divide had been growing between Jon and Robert. Ever since Robert had chosen Tywin as his Hand, Jon had made himself practically scarce in any political decisions that did not concern the Vale. Ned Stark had already fled north with his Sister. That meant Robert would soon only have Lannisters behind him. The Nation had just been split from Civil War, and rather than heal the divide, Robert simply allowed for it to take a new form. 

_The Mad King was crazy, but Robert was foolish._

Not long before leaving from Dragonstone, Jaime received a message back from his Father. He was nervous, but Jaime swallowed his fear and read the Letter.

_He only read it once._

Tywin Lannister was the most Powerful Man in Westeros. Perhaps the World Robert may have been King, but it was Tywin who was the true Power behind the new Monarchy. The only other Kingdoms that might compare with the Westerlands were the Reach, and perhaps the North. The Lannisters commanded the most powerful fighting force in the Kingdoms, and Jaime's Father commanded the wealth of the Realm. It made him a terrifying force to reckon with. 

However, Tywin wasn't just dangerous because of his visible power, but because he knew how to play the Game from behind the Scenes. He had spies everywhere. 

In the Message, Tywin laid out everything he knew and it only succeeded in making Jaime tense. 

Apparently Lyanna Stark had disappeared somewhere in the Neck, after breaking apart from the main Northern Host as they traveled back Home. Ever since Lyanna had revealed that she had carried Rhaegar's child, Tywin had apparently made it his mission to know everything about the girl. Now Tywin’s spies believed that Lyanna had disappeared with the little Crannogman that she had befriended at Harrenhal. Apparently, the Man had not been seen during the travels north, but there are those that remembered the Tourney and Lyanna’s friendship with Howland Reed.

Jaime knew that meant Lyanna was untouchable. If she was indeed in the Swamps, then there was no way to get to her. 

Unless Tywin was able to hire a Crannogman to do the deed. Jaime doubted it highly. Tywin wouldn’t be able to even find a Crannogman, and it would be suicide to have anyone else attempt to cross the Swamps, much less find Greywater Watch. 

Jaime only knew about the Watch because he remembered being taught about the Keeps and Castle’s that had never been taken. Jaime wasn’t one to read and he had not gotten that knowledge from some damn book. After a few minutes, words always began to blend together before he took a sword to the book. So he didn't read any more than he had to. However, he could remember the Maester's teachings.

Storm’s End was one such Castle. The High Walls and location made the Castle nearly untouchable. However, it nearly fell during the War. Stannis Baratheon had barely been able to hold the Castle against the Tyrell Army. They had nearly been starved out, had it not been for Stannis’s Smuggler who saved them. Jaime didn’t recall the Man’s name. 

The Eyrie was another such Castle. The Home of the Arryns rested high in the Mountains, and the Pass to it was the most highly guarded place in the Kingdoms. 

However, the little Home of House Reed had never been taken either. At least not as far as Jaime knew. That was because no one had ever been able to find it. The little Keep floated on the Waters of the Swamp and the Crannogmen were the only ones who were able to find it. 

Lyanna was untouchable, but that didn't mean Tywin would forget about her. Now that  Cersei was married to Robert Tywin would not have a rival stand up against a potential Lannister King. The Letter also read that Tywin had secured powerful positions for Lannister allies in the Capital. 

_It also read that Tywin had potentially secured Jaime a bride._

He had stopped reading not long after that. He didn't want to know who his Father had in mind. He didn't want to know about the strife that was coming. He didn't care about any of it. It no longer concerned him, up to a certain point. 

He wasn't interested in marriage. He would never be Lord of Casterly Rock. His current actions would see to that. Jaime had many regrets in his life, but this was not one of them. 

_He was doing his Duty._

“My Lord.”

It took a moment to realize that the voice was not in his head. Jaime turned to find Captain Hill standing next to him. The Man looked tired and his face was covered in grime, but he was still able to give Jaime a smile. The Sun had already gone down, and Jaime was finally glad that it was silent. Each of the Men had already gone down to sleep leaving Jaime alone on the Deck. Only the Captain remained. 

"Captain," Jaime said

"I estimate another day at Sea until we arrive at Braavos. I will have the Men began preparations at Dawn to get our Supplies together. Whatever food and armor we need will be gathered so that we can unload at the docks as quickly as we can."

Jaime shakes his head, "We need to meet with the Sealord of Braavos first before we unload anything and have Men searching through the streets. That way we can gain their permission and aid if needed. The Braavosi are proud people. We don't need to offend them right away."

The Captain agrees, "Very well, my Lord. I will see to it that I can arrange a meeting with the Sealord tomorrow if time permits."

Jaime had left most of his Ships at Dragonstone to hold the Island.

The Man he left in charge, he trusted with his Life. Besides Jaime didn’t want the entire fleet with him at Braavos. That was not strategically sound. If Jon Arryn and Stannis had been smart, they would have broken their fleet apart to chase Viserys’s few ships. That way they could travel more Water. Jaime left his fleet to make sure that any loyalist still there remained under tight control. 

“I want a dozen Ships to remain at the Mouth of the Bay before the Titan. Be on guard for anything that might look suspicious. Do not attack without just cause. After we have secured the Sealord’s allegiance, we can negotiate how the Search will take place. I will then visit the Iron Bank.”

“The Iron Bank?”

“King Aerys may have been Mad, but he understood the value of Gold. There are accounts at the Iron Bank that still flow with Targaryen Wealth. I need to meet with them about potentially emptying, those said accounts. The Realm could use that kind of coin, especially after the Rebellion.”

If Tommen thought anything of Jaime’s choice words, he didn’t say anything. He just sighed, “I will be sure to aid you in whatever way you wish.” 

The Captain finally gave a small bow and began to walk towards the back of the Ship. Jaime’s eyes followed him for a moment before looking back out over the Waters. The Moon was beautiful at this time, and the reflection off the Waters caused thousands of colors to splash across the Boat. 

If Jaime closed his eyes, for mere moments he could forget everything. His mind would simply go blank, and it left Jaime without the burden of his Duty.

_Yet he always had to open his eyes to return._

_This was a Shit World._

Jaime opened his eyes and sighed. He turned and began to make his way below deck. While most of the Crew slept on cots, Jaime's quarters were set to the back of the Boat. Although the Ship had been designed for Naval Battles, that didn't mean that it didn't have luxurious of its own. The Back of the Boat had a glass Window around five feet tall and ten feet wide. It gave the Room a breathtaking view from the rear of the Ship. There were maps and other devices that made it the best Ship on the Seas. 

When Jaime arrived at his Door, he unlocked it before slowing stepping inside. He quickly bolted the door before dusting himself off. He then turned and walked towards the Desk that had been set up near the rear window. It gave him a splendid view, but Jaime was too tired to admire.  

He sat down and immediately reached for the pitcher full of wine. He poured himself a glass before laughing to himself softly and pressing the cup to his lips. 

_He had better be careful before he turns into his Brother._

Tyrion was young and already developing a thirst for wine. It was a nasty habit that Jaime had not yet witnessed but had heard from his Sister. He suspected that Cersei made it sound worse than it was. She despised their younger Brother, and Jaime was no longer there to protect him. He wondered if his Father would bring Tyrion to King’s Landing, or leave him at Casterly Rock. If Jaime was Tyrion, he would probably drink as well. 

Besides, Jaime didn’t intend to get drunk. He just needed something to dull the headache that was starting to form. All of this anxiety was finally starting to get to him. Perhaps he should just sleep if he could. 

“Get drunk much?”

Jaime barely turned his head to find a ghostly figure sitting at the side of the Room. When she shifted, he saw that it was Queen Rhaella’s handmaiden Alysanne. 

“Both times that I have come out of that small box, you have been intent on getting drunk. Is this why you were such terrible Knight?”

_Now he intended on getting drunk._

He began to pour himself another glass of wine when he glanced at her slightly. Perhaps it would do him some good to get her drunk? Then he could have some peace and silence. So far, he had managed to avoid her during their travels. She remained in the separate Cabin with Rhaella that was only accessible through Jaime's room. Still, Jaime knew that he would have to face her eventually. 

He held up the Bottle to her, “Would you like some?” He said softly.

“Would I ever…” She said sarcastically. 

“Ass!” He shot back. 

He put the Bottle back down. As much as he hadn’t wanted to bring her along, Rhaella had insisted. Someone to help with the Baby. Jaime didn’t care as long as he didn’t see her. Yet somehow she always appeared. That was on Dragonstone. Most of the time she said nothing, and just stared at him. Jaime didn’t know which made him more uncomfortable. 

“How much longer until we get to Braavos?”

He sighed, “It should be within a Day or so.”

“So you don’t know.”

“A day or so!”

“How do you intend to get us off the Boat?”

“Probably the same way I got you on.”

She stared at him before her mouth twisted into a cruel smile, “Do enlighten. I don’t recall most of it being your plan. It was the Queen’s after all.”

“I’m sorry. Who agreed to transport you. Who is going against his Family right now? Clearly not you. None of this is possible without me!” Jaime voiced his displeasure with a small voice. No one could know that someone was in his room. 

“Yet all of this is possible because of your Family.”

Jaime’s eyes narrowed, “Oh, so is that what this is about! You don’t like my Family!”

“Your Family is made up of Monsters. All of you. Golden Lion my ass. Underneath everything is a family of Snakes waiting to stab you in the back the first chance you get.”

“Oh yeah. Who are you to judge me? Your probably some random girl who happens to be serving the Queen. What’s your last name? Probably from some House that no longer exists. Otherwise, why would you be coming with the Queen? I am a Lannister of Casterly Rock! At least I can take pride in my name. I am a Kingsguard. Knighted by the greatest Knight who ever lived, and the youngest ever inducted into protecting the Royal Family.”

“Oh yeah. Because the name Lannister is respected right now! Your Sister is a mad woman in disguise right now, marrying an Oaf of a King. Your Father is a Murderer and a Tyrant, who only seeks to elevate himself. Then there’s your Brother…”

“Shut up! Do not bring him into this!” Jaime’s hand grabbed his Sword tightly. It had been set to the side of the Desk next to his Chair. 

“Finally there’s you. A Knight who thrust his Sword into the King he swore to defend. Sure, maybe it’s justified, but no one else knows the truth. To them, you are the Man without Honor. An Oathbreaker. Now, you broke another Oath to another King in helping the Queen and I. Perhaps we know the truth, but other’s do not. They will see you as the Lannister who ran. I may not have a Family, but at least I don’t have one that is as despised as yours.”

Jaime grit his teeth, “I could have you thrown off this Boat.”

“Then you would be going back to your Father in Chains. I doubt even as quick-witted of Lannister you are, could come up with a Story to justify your Position.”

“Enough!”

Both of them turned suddenly and found Rhaella frowning down at them. She had been in the other room with her Daughter sleeping, but now she was up. Her hair was a mess, and she still looked seasick, yet she chided them with a furious intensity. Her voice although quiet was quite commanding. 

“Alysanne, go with the Child! Ser Jaime, if I can have a word!”

The Handmaiden gave Jaime a glare before leaving to the side room. The Babe had not woken up luckily and Jaime watched as the door closed. He then looked up to the Queen. 

He regal expression, although angry, was starting to relax. She noticed the bottle that was sitting on the desk, and Jaime felt ashamed. So far he had kept the bottle hidden from Rhaella. 

“Ser Jaime.” She sat down at one of the others Chairs and pulled it up to the desk. The Moonlight that reflected from outside the window made her Silver Hair sparkle and for the first time, she actually looked her age. Not that the Queen was old, but after years of torment, she had begun to look weary. Now Rhaella looked like all of the years of anguish had disappeared. 

“When did this start?” She said glancing back up from the Bottle. He could see the disappointment on her face. 

“I suppose I started drinking more after the Sack. It allowed me to numb some of the pain.”

Rhaella nodded softly and took the Bottle from Jaime’s desk. She got up and walked over to one of the Cabinets. She set it down before coming back. 

“Let’s try to stop. Okay!”

Jaime nods. 

“I know this is hard for you. I am asking a lot of you and I’m grateful that you are doing it. For my Daughter and I. For us. I am aware that you could have handed us over to Robert Baratheon, but choose not to. That shows me what kind of Man you are.”

Jaime nods, “My Queen…”

“I’m not done, Ser Jaime.” He stopped talking and brought his eyes to meet her. Her Violet eyes were trained on him, and it made him slightly ashamed.

“Forgive me. Continue.”

“I am grateful for what you are doing, but I am putting my trust in you. I am trusting that you can get all of us to safety. The last thing we need is you getting drunk. I don’t want that kind of person near my Daughter.”

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

“I need you to get along with Alysanne.”

Jaime nods, “I will do my best.”

“If you cannot find a way to speak to her civilized, then it may be best for you to say as little as possible. At least until we can get to safety.”

“Why is she coming with us? Who is she?”

Rhaella smiled, “She has been serving me for a long time. I trust her almost more than anyone. She is a good girl, she just doesn’t know you. She is trying to protect me.”

Jaime understands, “I will do my best. Please forgive me.”

Rhaella nods, “So we are arriving in Braavos soon.”

Jaime nods, “Yes. We should be arriving tomorrow. I must meet with the Sealord of Braavos. So I will have most of my Men scouring the Docks. As such, you will need to remain on Board until I have gained permission from the Sealord. The moment I can start having the men look across the City, I will arrange for you to escape.”

“How will we get across the City?”

Jaime sighs, but he reaches below the desk and pulls out a knife. Rhaella eyes catch the light of the dagger and keeps her eyes trained on him.

“It may be best to remove one of you more noticeable traits. I doubt any Men have ever seen your face before. Perhaps Alysanne, but not yours. Braavos is one of the largest and most populated Cities in the World. It will make it easier to hide you.

Rhaella nods and takes the Dagger. She carefully looks over it before turning back to Jaime. 

“I trust you.”

He nods and watches as she walks off into the other Cabin room where her Babe was. Jaime watches her until at last, she closes the door. He then turns to make his way to a small bunk that had been placed off to the side. 

He had barely slept any before he heard shouting on the Deck of the Boat. Jaime shifted quickly as he made is way back onto the Deck.

“My Lord, we are finally here.”

Jaime blinked as he watched as the Great Titan of Braavos come into view. The mighty Statue towered over the entrance to the City. Jaime had always wanted to see it and he found himself catching his Breath. It was spectacular. The Sheer magnificence it represented. A Monument to last through the ages.

_A Symbol of Immortality._

As they cross underneath the legs, Jaime found himself staring at about a dozen Islands with nothing but Buildings closely knit together. Hundreds of bridges crossed back and forth between the Islands forming an enormous Maze. Hundreds of people were crossing and sailing at the same time. Dozens of Ships cut through the Waters with Banners that Jaime had never seen before. Many of the Boats were built so bizarrely that they would have shocked anyone from Westeros. At the docks, Merchants and other Traders huddled together in tight marketplaces trying to sell their goods. 

When they passed one the Islands, Jaime strained his neck to get a clear look as to see what they were selling. Everything from furs, horses, glass, spices, and wines. People from all over the World brought their goods to this City, and it amazed him. Anyone who could make good on trade with this City would find themselves enormously wealthy. No wonder Westeros turned their attention to this City. Even though it was far north, Braavos had to be the Center of Trade. The Docks were so crowded that it would be hard to find a place to lay anchor. 

“My Lord, I did as instructed. I left most of our Ships outside the Bay before the Titan of Braavos. They will remain there until after you have spoken to the Sealord of Braavos.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

The Captain nods before pursing his lips, “Sir if you would like. I can have men escort you to the Iron Bank right now. I know you spoke of visiting and emptying the accounts of the Targaryens. You can do that while I secure an audience with the Sealord.”

Jaime shook his head, “No, that’s quite alright. None of the Accounts are going anywhere. It would be best as to not offend the most powerful Man in Braavos.”

Jaime nods and watches as the Ship begins to pull close to one of the Islands. It was near the Palace of the Sealord, so at least there wouldn’t be a long walk. On the Hill, he could see the Palace and the colors that sparkled off of it. It was gorgeous and lively as compared to some of the dull Castles of Westeros. Captain Hill shouted out orders and Jaime watched as the Men prepared to bring the Boat in. He turned around and adjusted his Armor and said a silent prayer.

_Doesn’t matter to whom you pray._

_Anyone who would listen._

Jaime had been dreading this day since they set sail. It had been easier to get Rhaella and her Child onboard, then it would be to get them off. 

“My Lord! Look!”

Jaime’s head snapped around and found Captain Hill looking overboard. Jaime swallowed and made his way to the side of the Ship. There on the Dock was the Sealord of Braavos himself. There was a small litter that was new to him, and the Sealord appeared as if he was waiting for Jaime to disembark off of the Ship. 

Jaime had never met nor seen the Man, yet he could tell who the Sealord was. His clothes were made of fine cotton and other silks. He was a sturdy elderly Man who hairline had already begun to recede. Next to him were several guards, who Jaime had no doubt were the finest in the City. He composed himself as he made his way off the Boat and walked over to the Man. 

“Lord Lannister.” The Man gave a small bow of respect to Jaime. He nods and returns to favor to the Man, “My Lord.”

“To what do I owe the pleasure of hosting the Heir of Casterly Rock?”

_Word traveled fast._

“Perhaps my Lord, we could speak somewhere a little more private. I had not anticipated meeting you so soon. I thought I would have to at least wait a couple of days.”

The Man's eyes sparkled, "That would make me a Bad Host to keep such a noteworthy guest waiting. As the Sealord of Braavos, it is my responsibility to know who is coming into my City. As such, I greet many who come to these Islands. I have many Duties, and entertaining certain dignitaries and others is one of them."

Jaime smiles, “Of course it is.”

The Sealord turned and motioned for Ser Jaime to follow, “If you would follow me, we can get to Business. Somewhere quiet and private as you wished.” The Sealord then turned to the other Men with the Litter and motioned for them to leave. The Man clearly had no interest to be carried. 

Jaime nods and turns to Captain Hill, “I want you to remain on the Boat with a small host. Wait for my return. As for the rest of the Soldiers.”

Jaime handed a list to the Captain, “I want you to purchase these from the Market. Select Men that you trust to find buy the items. I should be back before then.”

Captain Hill nodded, “I will do so.”

Jaime nods and turns to follow the Sealord. He kept a small guard of five soldiers with him, and Jaime decided to do the same. The streets were heavily crowded, yet the Sealord seemed to know which paths to take to avoid most of the traffic of the crowds. Before long they were standing at the Sealord’s Palace. There were a few golden domes that stood out above the Palace along with a Golden Thunderbolt. Jaime thought it looked both odd and beautiful at the same time. He kept his tongue in check.

_He could not afford to look like a fool._

Still, the Sealord did not say anything to Jaime as they made their past the Gardens until finally, they stood in the enormous entryway. Then the elderly Sealord turned back to Jaime.

“Pardon my Manners my Lord, but I do not mean to be Rude. I simply am wary of Westerosi right now. I had another Lord who came to my City and thought himself to be above the Laws of the Braavosi. A Lord Baratheon.”

_Of course, he did._

Jaime wasn’t surprised. The Man had the personality of a Lobster. 

“Forgive me, my Lord. I do not wish to come across as inattentive.” Jaime said.

“Worry not my Lord. Thus far, you have proven courteous, and I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I know that the Son of Tywin Lannister would have been brought up right.”

Jaime didn’t know how much longer people would be referring to him as such, “I am glad to have pleased you.”

“Now let us speak alone.”

The Sealord motioned for his Guard to leave. One swordsman stayed him. He was a rather small man, with a bald head, yet the Man’s eyes sparkled with interest. There was a slender blade that was attached at his hip. Jaime had no doubt that the Man knew how to use the Sword.

“This is my personal guard. The First Sword of Braavos, Syrio Forel. He will be remaining with us. Would that be alright?”

Jaime nods, “Very well.” He wasn’t stupid enough to attack the Sealord of Braavos. He would secure this alliance.

The Sealord led Jaime to a small room with a glass window that overlooked the City. The Palace of the Sealord was set atop a Hill that allowed it to be held above the City. This set the Sealord apart from the other wealthy Men of the City. The elderly Man sat down and motioned for Jaime to sit across from him. The First Sword of Braavos, however, remained standing. 

The Sealord reached towards a small Desk and brought out a glass and a pitcher of wine.

“Wine my Lord?”

Jaime thought back to Rhaella’s words, “No thank you, my Lord. Wine dulls the senses. I will not partake if you would not mind.”

“Not at all.” The Sealord poured himself a glass and drank from it for a moment before setting it down. He then turned back to Jaime, and his smile disappeared. 

“So what brings you to Braavos?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many of you wanted Jaime and Rhaella to end up at Greywater Watch. Alas, it was not to be. Eventually, Characters are going to come together, but not for a little while longer.
> 
> You guys wanted to see Jaime and the Kingsguard reunite along with Jon and Daenerys. I will get there, but I want you to enjoy the Characters with where they are right now. I want you to see Lyanna and the Kingsguard at Greywater Watch. I want you to see Rhaella, Jaime, and Daenerys together.
> 
> I just want for there to be something for you to look forward to, later on. 
> 
> There will be more Rhaella & Jaime in the next Chapter. Be excited!
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter: Jaime does his Duty. Rhaella prays for a miracle.
> 
> Please leave comments and questions. I would prefer them over Kudos. You are entitled to your Opinions and I will read and respond to them either way.
> 
> Thank You.
> 
> Leave Comments in the Discussion or add on as you like.


	9. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important Information going forward

 

**Two things.**

**Author’s Note -** Important Information that needs to be addressed going forward. 

 **Vote -** Vote for which characters you want to see have a POV in different parts of Westeros. 

**Author’s Notes**

Hey everyone. I apologize for the long wait to update this story. I promise first and foremost that I am alive and intend to complete this AU to the best of my ability. School had just started and there were some things in my life that I needed to take care of. As such, I put this story on hold for the time being. However, now I can devote more time towards completing it. I look forward to the journey with you guys. 

I promise that it will be worth it. 

There are a few other items that I want to address in regards to some comments that I have made, and tags that I have posted. This was pointed out by Mary, and I absolutely agree that it is something that needs to be addressed now, rather than later in the story. As a reader, you come due to certain tags, and it would be disrespectful to pull your chains and then dupe you guys. That is not my intention. 

So let me be straightforward about the story and some comments that I have made. 

Jon/Dany are the Endgame. The “eventual Jon and Daenerys” tag is something that I will eventually remove. The reasoning for this is that right now I am not focusing on Jon and Daenerys’s relationship. I want to build their characters first and this tag comes with the promise of things to come. They are the main focus, just not for the time being. That is what I intended there. 

When I said the story is flexible, it means that anything can happen. People fell love with others all the time and events don't always go how we think. I don't' want to give away everything before it comes to fruition, especially ever relationship pairings. There is still so much you don't know.

However, once I have added a pairing or tag, with the exception of “eventual Jon/Dany” I will not change it. So maybe Jon and Daenerys bicker and fight, but their relationship is what I am focusing on. People grow and once I place a tag it will be to stay. That is a promise to you guys so that you know what you will be reading about. 

As for jerking people’s chains, it is not my intention to do so. If you believe that I have, please point it out immediately so that I can address it. I want the direction of the story as far as tags go to be very clear. If you still have any questions, please let me know and I will answer them.

If this is simply not your story then I am sorry. Unfortunately, you cannot please everybody. As such if this is not your story you can comment as to why and look for another. There are many great stories for Game of Thornes and A Song of Ice and Fire that you can read instead. 

I have now told you want you can expect going forward.

**Voting**

Now that everything has settled I am going to start having more time to pump this story out. I will be releasing once a week roughly on Thursday or Friday, including this week. You can expect it one of those two days unless I specify that I am taking a week off. That won’t be happening for a while because I just took a month off, but that something to know going forward. 

I am going to list some locations in Westeros. I would like for you to name five characters from each location that you would like to see have a POV. 

I will make sure that the top choices will have a POV for certain because that is what you guys want. Other characters will have POV's if I deem it important to the story. I just want to know who guys want to see the most. 

Jon, Daenerys, Lyanna, Jaime, Ned, and Rhaella are the only sure POVs going forward. Any other character you want to see, please let me know. Now I am not going to be covering any random location, as it must be important to the story, so I will name the Locations that the story will be taking place. 

I will tally up votes after 96 hours and the will be going forward at a rapid pace. This Friday will have the next chapter featuring Braavos Part II, then afterward you can look forward to about a 4,000-7,000 chapter every week afterwards. 

 

**Give me the five named characters from each section that you would like to see the most (up to 25 characters)**

The North and beyond the Wall

King’s Landing and Crownlands

Riverlands, Westerlands, and Iron Islands

The Vale and Essos

The Reach, Stormlands, and Dorne.

 

 

NEXT CHAPTER IS BRAAVOS PART II THIS WEEK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jaime does his Duty. Rhaella prays for a miracle.
> 
> Please leave comments and questions. I would prefer them over Kudos. You are entitled to your Opinions and I will read and respond to them either way.
> 
> Thank You.
> 
> Leave Comments in the Discussion or add on as you like.


	10. Braavos Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime does his Duty. Rhaella prays for a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best Chapter. Sorry for the wait, I had some computer errors. Because of this, I will have a special extra chapter coming out this week on top of the regular one that will come out on Friday.
> 
> Next, thank you guys for all of the support! It really drives me forward!

**Jaime Lannister**

“So what brings you to Braavos, my Lord Lannister?

The Sealord leans back in his seat and fixes Jaime with a stare. The elderly man eyes were wide and there was an energy behind his smile. It unnerved him slightly, but Jaime swallows tightly before strengthening his resolve. 

_He would do what needed to be done._

"I have come on behalf of . . . King Robert Baratheon. It is my intention to request aid from you so that we can build a powerful relationship between Braavos and the Realm.”

The Man smile slightly slips, “Request aid from me. What do you mean by this?”

“I am quite sure that you are aware of the Rebellion that has taken place across the Narrow Sea. I am sure that you are aware of who the victor is.”

“Ah yes. The last remaining descendants of the fallen Valyria have been torn down. I have to admit that we have been following the war quite closely. We were not quite so sure who would come out the Victor for some time.”

Jaime nods, “I was tasked by the King in the taking of Dragonstone, the last remaining stronghold of the Targaryens. We were to take the remaining Dragons into custody and ensure that the War has ended. However, prior to our arrival, Viserys Targaryen escaped along with a few ships. I have reason to believe that he has come to Braavos to hide.”

“Your friend Stannis seemed to think so as well. Yet he found nothing.”

“Stannis is many things, and effective is definitely one of them. But I think we can both agree that he does not have the most social skills in the World.  Besides a Westerosi Lord would never know Braavos as well as its Sealord. If he did a search, then it was not a proficient one.”

The Sealord give a small chuckle before turning to his First Sword. Serious, or whatever his name was, stood next to his Master with an amused look. Yet Jaime still couldn’t get a read on the man. Thus far the first Sword of Braavos had stood as unmoving as the stones that comprised the Iron Bank. As still as Iron. He obviously had the will for it.

The Sealord turns back to Jaime. 

“So you seek access to the City to search for your potential lost Dragon.”

“I would like your aid in doing so. Braavos has always been one of the greatest cities in Essos. Your influence is monumental, and a potential alliance between Westeros and Braavos could be beneficial for every party included. That includes the Iron Bank, who intend to speak to later on. I wish to withdraw from all of the former accounts so that the gold can be put to good use in the realm. I would have it loaded back on my ship, and then I would desire to have your aid. A Partnership of sorts.”

Up to this point, the Sealord had been wearing a ring. 

The closer Jaime looked at it, the quicker he was able to conclude that it was made of Dragonglass. In the middle of the ring was a brilliant diamond that sparkled and sent light flashing across the room. Ever since the Sealord had sat down he had started tapping his ring on the small desk. Jaime had been able to ignore it at first, but now it was starting to get on his nerves.

When he stopped talking Jaime turned down to look at the ring, and still, the Sealord kept on tapping at his slow pace. When Jaime finally looked back up, he noticed that the Sealord had his eyes on him. 

_Was he being tested?_

Finally, the Sealord sat up straight and stopped his tapping, “You know there are some that are wary of this new Man that you call King. It has already been over a year since your War has ended, and we have heard whispers that speak of little Civility in the Capital. Pushing away allies and uniting with others that are considered a little more unlikable.”

Jaime couldn’t say anything. 

_What could he say that could improve his situation?_

“You seem to be apart of the very Family that is creating new Problems in the Capital.”

“That’s very nice my Lord, but I did not come to speak to you about my Family. I came to talk about a mutual relationship between the Seven Kingdoms and Braavos. Nothing more, if it pleases you.”

The Sealord nods, “Very well. The Seven Kingdoms will always have a place in our ports. However, let me inquire about the standing of each Kingdom right now. Before any partnership is formed, I need to know about the well being of any suitor. It's just good for Business.”

“Every realm now bends the knee to Robert Baratheon. The Tyrells have finally come into the fold and shall have members set upon the Small Council as apart of an alliance with my Father. Robert Baratheon intends to tie the Tyrells to himself by marriage whenever he finally has a child. He, of course, has married my sister Cersei Lannister, so that unites the Reach, Westerlands, and Stormlands. Now that Robert reigns in King’s Landing, that brings the Crownlands as well. That is already four realms. There are thousands of others throughout the realms who worship Robert as well. Relations with Dorne are tense right now, but eventually, they will come around. They have no choice.”

“Do they not now?”

Jaime looked up at the First Sword of Braavos. It was he that spoke. Jaime looked at the Sealord waiting for him to berate his Man, but it never came. Instead, the Sealord nodded, giving the Man permission to speak.

“Do you know why Braavos was founded?”

“Of course I do. Long ago during the age of Valyria, some slaves escaped. They wanted to travel as far away as they could to escape the Dragonlords. Eventually, the City of Braavos was founded. The Greatest of the Free Cities.”

Jaime had always found his Maester's lessons tedious, but that was something that he actually had wanted to learn. 

“That is only half the truth.”

Jaime shakes his head, “Then what is the rest That is how Braavos came to be.”

“Telling a Story doesn’t do any good if you don’t learn anything. History is more than just the accounting of past stories. It an immortal monument that forever recalls the truth of events as they have transpired.”

Jaime nods and turns to the Sealord of Braavos who spoke, “What my Man means to say is that Braavos was founded on the idea that no man, woman, or child would ever know what it was like to be born a slave. We have fought wars over it. However it so much more than that. We fight for those that are oppressed. So, I can most certainly say that your kingdom of Dorne does have a choice.”

“You would support them in a War?”

“Perhaps. Perhaps not. It depends. All I can say is that your Westerosi Realms are not so united as you might make them out to be. What about the other realms?”

“The Iron Islands are nothing more than a shit pile of Islands. They will also bend the knee. The Vale will come as well. Jon Arryn raised Robert in the Vale. He is like a Father to the King and fought to establish Robert in that role. He will pledge fealty to Robert as well.”

Although unconvinced the Sealord nods, “What about the Riverlands and the North. What can you tell me about them?”

That was the one thing Jaime was uncertain about. 

_All because Lyanna had a Son._

_The Heir to the Iron Throne._

“Eddard Stark was raised with Robert Baratheon in the Vale. They are as close as brothers. He will most certainly side with Robert as well. Westeros as of right now stands united.”

The Sealord nods and picks up the cup and brings it to his lips. He slowly drains the cup while Jaime sinks into his mind.

_That was a lie._

Jaime knew that there was a divide right now between Robert and Ned Stark. It had everything to do with Lyanna and the fact that Lord Stark intended to hide his Sister and her Son. Another Targaryen. 

_Ned Stark was a Man of Honor. Pure and true._

That’s what gave Jaime cause to hate the Man. Ned Stark has advocated sending Jaime to the Wall after walking in on Jaime when he sat above the Mad King on the Iron Throne. After learning Jaime slew the Mad King.

_Slain a Madman._

The Man was too honorable to see the truth in front of him. Didn’t Jaime avenge Lord Rickard Stark and his son Brandon? Didn’t Jaime set everything right? He knew that there was so much wrong right there, yet it didn’t give Ned Stark the right to judge him. 

Jaime hated the honor about the Man. Until he saw what Ned Stark was willing to sacrifice his honor for. He would have lied to Robert. He would have hidden a Targaryen from a Man that he called Brother. 

_To save his Family._

_Hadn't Jaime defied the Mad King to save his Family._

_Were he and the Northern Lord more alike than they would ever care to admit._

He couldn’t believe it when it happened. Robert had not revealed anything, and neither had the Spider. So when Robert came out with the truth in front of the court, it took most by surprise. There were a few that knew, but Jaime was not one of them. He didn’t know if his Father was the reason behind it, but Tywin was often behind everything. But it presented Ned Stark in a new light for Jaime. 

_A Man of Honor who was willing to sacrifice it, if it meant doing the right thing for his Family._

Even though some resentment remained, Jaime found himself forming some respect for the Man. Despite Robert’s threats, Ned and Lyanna remained unwavering. It was only thanks to Jon Arryn that peace was brought about. Now Lyanna was out there with her Son. A Son of Rhaegar who no doubt still had Kingsguard around him. The Sword of the Morning among them.

_They were fulfilling their duty to their sworn king._

_He would do his duty as well._

“Do you know that Ned Stark has already approached us?’’

Jaime's ears perked at that. He had not known that “For what purpose would Ned Stark approach you?”

The Man smiled, “I am afraid that is confidential. If we are to speak the truth, then that means you must as well. You are doing better than your friend Stannis thus far, but that can all change if you keep spouting lies.”

Jaime nods.

“I know about the division growing between Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon. All over a Babe. I know this because I have connections inside Westeros as well. One does not simply become the great Sealord of Braavos on accident. The North is beginning to look towards its own and we were approached by a Representative of Lord Stark. He intends to open an account with the Iron Bank, so to begin construction on something in the North. I have yet to acquire details but all I can say is that it is going to be Enormous. The North appears to command quite a bit of wealth that we were not aware of, and it will bolster trade with Braavos. Several contracts have already been drawn up with Winterfell for the transportation of goods between the north and beyond. I can tell you that we are already clamoring for its timber. So I would have to say that you don’t need to worry about an alliance with the North.”

“Does Robert know?”

The Man shakes his head, “I think the North can decide what it chooses to do. Some of the goods that the North brings caught my ear right away. This is going to benefit everyone.”

“I still find it odd that Ned Stark would open the North up to others. They have always stood alone.”

“All I can say Lord Lannister is that your Seven Kingdoms don’t appear to stand quite so united. Which makes the Idea of a Partnership a little less appealing. At least with the South.” He looks down to quickly gaze at a piece of a paper. He starts to read while Jaime continues.

“Ned Stark did this all of this to protect his Sister’s Son. The Last Dragon.”

The Man quickly looked back up, “The Last Dragon? I thought there were others?”

“Oh yeah. Viserys Targaryen.”

“Who else?”

Jaime fought himself from looking away. Yet there was a glint in the Man’s eyes.

_Did he know?_

_How could he?_

“Where is the Queen?”

Jaime shook his head, “I am afraid that I do not know. We haven’t found anything indicating the Queen’s presence. The best I can assume is that Viserys stowed her away on his Ship in his departure, or that the Queen departed separately from her Son.”

“Have you ever heard of the Game of Faces, my Lord Lannister?”

Jaime raised an eyebrow. He needed to get out of here. They were nearing a dangerous topic, and Jaime couldn’t see a way out.

“I don’t believe I have.”

“Good. Let us not play. That is something that we will leave to the appropriate People. Between us, there should only be the truth. You say you need help finding Viserys Targaryen. I believe I have the perfect person to help you.”

Jaime heard footsteps and he turned towards the front door and his heart dropped.

“Hello my Lord.” Came a slick voice. 

_A Spider had come to Braavos._

 

  

**Rhaella Targaryen**

Night had already fallen over Braavos and Rhaella had yet to hear back from Ser Jaime.  She knew that he had business with the Sealord of Braavos as well as the representatives of the Iron Bank. Still, she didn’t expect it to take him this long. A part of her was worried, but she worked to get herself under control.

_It would take a little faith to see this through._

Rhaella knew that she needed to trust Ser Jaime if they were going to get through this. Yet she was sick and tired of being cooped up in this small cabin. 

_Not that it wasn't splendid._

The furnishings of Ser Jaime’s cabin were exquisite. Clearly, the old Lion didn’t spare any gold on making sure that his son’s Ship was properly equipped. There were silk tapestries which hung about, and the linen cloths were potentially softer than any Rhaella had ever known. The Desk in the room was crafted out of iron, with a mirror which stood taller than her.  There was a window that was in the back of the room that allowed for Rhaella to look out over the waters. She and Alysanne had been sure to cover the window whenever they lit a candle. They couldn’t be found under any circumstances. 

_Yet she wants outs!_

“My Queen are you alright?”

Rhaella turned to find Alysanne gazing up at her. The girl was currently holding a sleeping Daenerys in her lap, keeping her pale eyes on her. Rhaella had to smile for the girl. If not for Alysanne, there would have been no way that Rhaella would have been able to keep herself together. Especially after just having a baby. Alysanne was her rock, and Rhaella was grateful. Yet every day on the sea, Rhaella was able to regain her strength.

Now it was to the point that she just wanted to go outside an run. 

_When was the last time she had the chance to run?_

Ever since she had married Aerys, Rhaella had been confined to the Red Keep most of the time, not allowed to go out. There had been some instances, but she no longer had the freedom that she dreamed of.

All she wanted to do right now was run on a grass field until her legs could no longer carry her. She wanted to swim in a lake until her arms could no longer push her forward. She wanted to stay under the sun until it began to turn her fair skin rosy. 

_Gods that’s all she wanted._

_Yet it had taken a War for it to happen._  

Rhaella was quick to push those thoughts away. She could not look at the past. If she did, she would lose herself again in her grief. No, if she wanted to make it through this, then she would have to be strong. She needed to be strong for herself and her child. Her miracle. 

_Her little Daenerys._

“I am doing fine Alysanne. I am just a little anxious right now. Mostly from being stuck on this ship.”

“How much longer are we going to be here? We have been here all day and yet Ser Jaime had yet to return. Perhaps he intends to tell others about us.”

Rhaella shook her head, “Unlikely. If he wanted to do so, then he would not have risked bringing us so far. We can trust him. He is just meeting with the Sealord of Braavos to explain his reasoning for being in the City. Afterwards, he has a plan on sneaking us out of here.”

Alysanne nods, and turns her attention back to the child she was holding. Daenerys’s little breaths were soft and it brought a smile to Rhaella's face.

“We will get through this Alysanne. We will have a chance at a new life. For all of us.”

Alysanne smiled and looked down at the Babe again, and Rhaella’s heart was tugged. She knew the girl had experienced pain beyond all her years. More than any person should have to, even in a dozen lifetimes. Rhaella had the pain to match her as well. If anybody deserved happiness, it was them. 

_Yet it could not be so._

_Aerys was dead._

He was still her husband despite everything. He was her brother. 

_Rhaegar was dead._

Her eldest son had fallen at the Trident at the hands of Robert Baratheon. After having a Warhammer cave his chest in. 

_Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon were dead._

Rumors had it that a few Lannister men were under the Old Lion’s orders to butcher them.

So much pain. Rhaella didn’t know if she could manage it. Yet she knew that she had to go on. She had to see this through.

At this moment the door to the room next to Jaime’s private quarters opened! Rhaella and Alysanne quickly went silent and each held their breath. There were voices that Rhaella was unable to identify! If Jaime had not argued that they stayed confined to his personal room set to the side, then they would have been found. Rhaella quickly got down and waited for the Men to leave.

_Hadn’t Jaime locked his door!_

Her heart lumped in her chest as she heard the footsteps slowly make their way to her door. Then someone began to try and open it! 

Alysanne shot Rhaella a look of pure horror. 

They had been caught. There was no way out of this. They were going to die. Her child had not even been alive very long. 

There was nothing Rhaella could do as the door opened.

 

 

 **Jaime Lannister**  

“Hello my Lord.”

Jaime's heart was beating so fast that he thought it might simply jump out of his chest. He kept his eyes trained on the man as he made his way into the room. The Sealord glanced at both Ser Jaime and Varys, but he kept himself silent. The First Sword of Braavos hardly even turned to address the newcomer. He kept his eyes on Ser Jaime. 

Jaime, however, could only look at the man in front of him, trying not to lose his wits.

The Master of Whispers had come to Braavos.

_But why?_

He needed to get ahold of himself, and it needed to happen quickly! Jaime swallowed his fear down and spoke softly, “Lord Varys, I admit that I am a little surprised to see you. What has brought you to Braavos?” He said it a little more rough than he intended. 

The Spider’s smile dropped only slightly and Jaime quivered under the Eunuch’s gaze, “Why Ser Jaime, there is no reason to be unpleasant. I am on official business here from the King. To help you find Dragons of course. That does seem to be our King’s number one priority right now. Doesn't it.”

A bead of sweat fell down Jaime’s head, “Of course. I would love the help.”

The Spider rubbed his hands together, and the scent that Jaime caught made him nearly want to gag. Not because it smelled awful, but because it was clouding his thoughts.

“Ser Jaime, please. You may be capable of hiding great secrets, but I have my ways to find the truth of things. Birds whispers in the north, just as they do in the south. If one knows how to listen. I am more than aware of who you travel with.”

_Was he being baited into a trap?_

_What was happening?_

“I have no idea of what you speak of. I have Lannister men on my Ship and nothing more. I am afraid you are mistaken Lord Varys.”

“Is that so? Well, then I have nothing to suspect. In that case, if I could travel back to Westeros on your ship whenever you are done with your endeavor. Mine already left to pick up Cargo in Pentos. I would hate to be stuck here in Braavos for too much longer. We both know that the King will be anticipating our return back to King's Landing. We could be companions perhaps on a trip back across the Narrow Sea. What do you say? It's not like you have anywhere else to be, do you?"

Jaime couldn’t say anything. 

_The Man got him._

“How could you know?”

The Spider pulled up a stool to sit before Jaime, “To be certain I was not. It took me quite a bit of time to figure it out. Had you never left the Seven Kingdoms and had the Queen hidden somewhere else, then I might have never suspected you. However, it was Viserys Targaryen's situation which led me to my stunning conclusion. I heard whispers from birds who told me of a little Dragon who is all alone in Braavos. With no mother to support him. Ser Darry keeps him hidden well, and constantly on the move. That is rather lackluster wouldn't you say. Whenever I was able to figure out the full picture, that was when I knew I would come. Your trip to Braavos, after all, was a little suspicious. You must've known that."

"Then I assume the others were able to put it together then as well. Is that why you came?"

Varys smiles, "No my Lord. It seems that your Lord Father and Robert bought your little lie. Even with your Father's suspicious nature over your past with the Targaryens, he does not see that anything is off. They expect that you are hunting down Viserys and going to the Iron Bank. I, on the other hand, informed the King that I would be traveling to both Braavos and Pentos. There are some friends that I am visiting to discuss the new ruling Dynasty of the Realm. When I was able to put the final details together I thought perhaps during my time in Braavos, I could aid you."

“Is that why you are here? To help me.”

Varys smiled, “Of course.”

“Why would I trust you?” Jaime turned back to the Sealord of Braavos who’s face was unreadable, “How can I trust any of you? Obviously, you knew and yet you played me like a fool.”

The Sealord smiled, “I believe there was a little distrust coming from all of us. You didn’t trust me, smart move, yet I did not have the full details of why you were here, or how you intended to act. Each of us didn’t have the full picture until now. It was never my intention to make a fool out of you my Lord. I am here to help you.”

“Why would you want to help me?”

“Braavos cares not for the new ruling Dynasty. Even here, we recognize the Disaster that Robert Baratheon will become. Tywin Lannister and the King are not people that I want to form friendships with. Now Ned Stark is a Man of Honor from what I have heard of. Trade with the North presents a far better opportunity that having ties with the southron half of Westeros.”

“A Man who was going to lie about hiding…”

Jaime froze. He turned back to Varys and he could see the Man’s smile was fading. Jaime’s fingers twitched, ready to pick up a weapon to strike the Man.

“You.” He said in a nearly silent tone. 

Varys’s face was like stone. There was nothing to give away, and it infuriated Jaime that the Man could be so callous.

“You told Robert about Lyanna’s child! Why the hell would I even consider helping you! Letting you even near the Queen!”

Jaime stood really quick, but faster than he could react there was a blade that was upon his throat! Jaime’s eyes followed the metal down to the First Sword of Braavos. He had barely even seen the Man move, and yet now Jaime was defenseless. He sat back down and yet the Man kept his sword still.

“Stand down Syrio! I am sure that Ser Jaime did not intend to strike a Man who is under my Hospitality.” The Sealord said.

Jaime regarded the Man angrily, but he relented and he adjusted himself in his seat, “No. Of course not my Lord.”

The Sealord nodded and Varys spoke, “I can understand why you wouldn’t want to trust me, my Lord. After all, no one cares about Spiders. When the War ended and King’s Landing was in the hands of your Father and Robert, I had a choice. Pledge fealty, or face the headman’s ax. I chose to keep my head, yet even with my pledge, it was not enough to diminish Robert’s distrust of me. I needed to do something to make Robert’s faith in me a little more absolute..”

“So you chose to tell the World about the Child? How did you even figure it out.”

Varys frowned, “That is not a something that you need to concern yourself with. Simply know that I figured it out.”

“Why would you do so? What if Robert had decided to follow through on arresting Lyanna and Ned Stark?"

"Unlikely. I had already cautioned the King from acting rashly, yet that was why I convinced Jon Arryn to remain in the Captial whenever Ned Stark returned. I also spoke to your Father beforehand as well. Robert may be a fool, but your Father is not. Not even the might of Lannisters could break the North, and with the Lannister's unsavory image right now, it would not be smart to go to war again."

"Yet Rober still almost arrested..." 

"Yes, he did. Robert is unpredictable. The future that he has created right now is not a pleasant one. That is why I need to remain close to him. To minimize a potential catastrophe."

"I don't buy it. You sing your little songs and pretend that no one truly can see you for what you are. I know that you whispered into the Mad King's ear. Told him what he wanted to hear. You nearly turned him on his own Son. Rhaegar would have been a better King."

"Perhaps, but I am sure that we are both aware of his shortcomings."

Jaime lowered his gaze, "Rhaegar never wanted war."

"True love. It's a fickle thing you know. If Rhaegar had done his duty, then perhaps he might have become King one day. He would have been a good one too, but have you ever heard the saying, love is the death of duty. I'm sure that you can relate in some way but consider this. What if?"

"What if what?"

"That is the Question that we now must ask ourselves. That is how we learn."

"Quit speaking in riddles."

"What if the Prince had never crowned Lyanna Stark?"

"Life would have gone on."

"I truly do not believe, that you believe that. Rhaegar was planning something. He planned to remove Aerys from the Throne."

"Of course, everyone wanted him gone."

"Do you think that it would have been bloodless. That there would never have been any fighting. Civil War in a way was always inevitable. Yet instead of War being fought to remove a Tyrant from a Throne, it was over a maiden. Then the Starks were burned. War began, and now the Targaryens are nearly gone. So back to my statement. What if Lyanna Stark had never been crowned?"

"I don't know."

"She would have married Robert Baratheon. This would have united the North, Riverlands, Vale, and Stormlands. The Mad King would continue to rule the Kingdoms. Rhaegar would still be alive along with his Wife and Children. You would still be a member of the Kingsguard."

"What point are you trying to make?"

Varys smiled, "Perhaps I am rambling on to much. Something to consider for another day. Simply understand that I did what I needed to do. Rhaegar's son was safe, and I needed a way to remain trusted in the Capital. By informing Robert I am now in."

"I truly do not think that it is so simple. What is your endgame? Why do you do all of this? What do you possibly hope to gain?"

"Nothing."

"Then what do you want?"

"Peace." The Spider said softly. 

"Peace?"

"Peace," Varys said again.

"That is Horseshit!”

 

 

**Rhaella Targaryen**

____________________

 

_It was over. Rhaella was so sure. They would kill her. They would kill Alysanne._

_They would kill her Baby._

_They surely would be presented before Robert Baratheon. There was a dagger at the edge of the Desk and Rhaella was quick to grab it. Gripping it tightly, she knew that she would not be going down without a fight._

T _he Door burst open and Rhaella shut her eyes for a moment when the light burst into a dark room. She could hear many voices in the other room, and footsteps making their way towards her._

_“If you think that this is going to be easy, then you are horribly mistaken!”_

_Rhaella nearly lunged until the voice calmed her down._

_“My Queen. It’s okay. We are getting you out of here.”_

_When Rhaella looked back up, she saw the warm face of Jaime Lannister. He was holding his hand out to her. Rhaella dropped the Knife and extended her hand grabbing onto Jaime._

_“We are going to be safe.”_

 

____________________

 

That was three hours ago. 

Now it was during the Hour of the Wolf, and Rhaella stood on the deck of a Ship called the Ripper. It was a merchant ship that was on it's way to Volantis. Far away from Braavos and the Seven Kingdoms. To a place where they would be safe.

Where Rhaella could raise her child.

She sighed and looked out over the waters. Braavos was just starting to disappear from sight underneath the stars. She had been holding her breath for quite some time. It was only now that she knew that they were going away that she was able to breathe freely.  

They had been busy for the last few hours. When Jaime had walked in, Rhaella had thrown her arms around him thanking him. He smiled at her and held her before releasing her softly. When he told her that he was getting them out of the City, she was so overjoyed to know that they were going. They would no longer have to spend every second of every day like a sword was being held above their heads. 

It was at that moment that Tommen Hill came stepping into the room. Rhaella was scared for a moment, believing the Man could be a spy. Jaime smiled when Tommen informed him that the Sealord had brought a Ship around for them. Tommen then informed him that all of the gold from the Iron Bank had already been loaded up onto the Ship as well and that they were prepared as well. After Tommen had left, Rhaella questioned Jaime on his loyalty, but Jaime assured her that the Man had already made everything possible because Jaime alone would not be enough to pull this off.

_They had more allies than they originally thought._

Jaime had Rhaella and Alysanne put on coats that would cover themselves. Rhaella took her babe into her arms and held her tightly whenever they came onto the deck. She looked around, expecting others to be roaming about. There was not a single Lannister Man in sight. 

_Where were all of them?_

They made their way off, and there was not a single person to stop them. Jaime led them under the cover of darkness through the narrow streets of the Island City. Rhaella wanted to ask him what was going to happen, but he simply held his finger to tell her to stay quiet. After that Rhaella simply followed. 

_She could trust him._

_She could trust Ser Jaime._

Finally, they came upon a Ship. It wasn't extremely big, but she could tell that it was sturdy. Was this their plan to get them out? At that point, in front of the Ship, another Man came walking out to meet them. Unlike last time, Rhaella did not tense, because Jaime went up and shook the Man's hand.

Apparently, this was the Sealord of Braavos that Jaime had gone to meet. Tommen Hill also came up and they each spoke. Rhaella walked quickly onto the ship following the others. It was only then that the plan was laid clear in front of her. 

It was all an act. Jaime was acting like he was coming on behalf of the Seven Kingdoms to build ties with the Sealord of Braavos. Apparently, the Man was already aware and desired to help them, because he was not overly fond of Robert, and definitely, he did not like Stannis. Jaime apparently had won him over. They had come to an agreement that the Sealord would allow the Lannister Men to work with the Braavosi to find her son. That was why all of the Lannister Men were no longer on the Ship. Tommen Hill must have remained as the last person on the Ship.

_A Man that Jaime could trust._

With all the Men gone they could be safely escorted, and no man would interfere because each of them was ordered into a different part of the City. Jaime would simply disappear. No one would be able to connect the dots until it was too late. By the time any man noticed, Jaime would already be halfway across the narrow sea. Tommen Hill would remain to continue the search as to not put anything off, and then when news of Jaime's disappearance came, no doubt he would be ordered to join the hunt. Tommen promised that he could not hide everything forever, and so Jaime had not revealed where they were sailing to him.

While they talked, the Sealord came to speak with her. He told her about the North, and how Lyanna Stark had apparently disappeared and that Eddard Stark was mobilizing the resources of the North. No one had any idea of what he was doing. Trade was increasing, but the North still had a big secret. 

It was then that the Sealord revealed that Viserys was indeed in Braavos and that Ser Darry was keeping him safe. Hiding him, and constantly moving around, so that they could stay in front of any potential assassins. The Sealord knew asked whether Rhaella wanted to have her son come with her.

As much as she wanted to, she knew the answer had to be no. Viserys had too much of his Father in him. Despite that, he was her son, and she didn't want him to die. If he came, he would be a liability. When she replied no, the Sealord promised to make sure that he remained safe. He would coordinate with Captain Hill to make sure that Viserys was never found. One day, the Sealord promised to aid her son to make sure that he lives a happy life. 

_Rhaella hoped that one day, her son could find peace._

As far as the Sealord went, she knew he was a man to trust. He would aid a Man who was willing to protect his sister and nephew against a Man who he had once called brother.

_The Sealord was an ally._

 Not long after the Ship began to make its way into the port.

Now Braavos was gone, and they were making their way across the World. To a place that would be safe from Stags and Lions. 

Alysanne had gone down to bed more than two hours ago. She had taken the Babe with her. Rhaella was tired, yet she finally had room to move. She wasn't about to give it up. She had constantly been moving above deck to stretch her legs and her back. The Tension was disappearing and she was finally happy to see it gone. 

_It would never truly disappear, but it was a good step forward._

"My Lady, is there anything else that you would have me do?'

Rhaella turned her sight. Despite the fact that the Sealord had aided them, he also sent someone to help protect them. He gave them his First Sword. Syrio Forel. When Rhaella had inquired as to why the Sealord promised that the Man was honorable and that it was to provide extra protection. He was a Man who knew Essos after all, having traveled before. It would be wise to bring him. Rhaella did not have it in her to refuse.

Thus far the Man had proven to be helpful. He was calm and smiled when she was in his presence. Rhaella felt comfortable around him and peaceful.

"No thank you, good sir. You may go."

The Man nodded and made his way down below deck. Meanwhile, Rhaella stayed above. She took another deep breath before reflection had caught her eye.

She looked down and saw someone sitting down on a bench near the front of the Ship. Rhaella had no idea who it was, and why they would be wearing armor right now. She began to make her way down the deck. She came to a stop when she realized that it was Jaime. 

He was still wearing the same armor that he had been all day. They had been on the ship for hours now. Why had he not gotten undressed, for they were no longer in danger?

_Something was wrong._

Ever since he had returned, Jaime had been deeply withdrawn. Sure he had spoken to Captain Hill giving precise orders and had spoken to the Sealord, but now he was quiet. Something had happened in Braavos. 

"Ser Jaime?"

He didn’t even turn to look at her. In fact, Jaime didn’t even move at all. His hands were on his head and he was leaning down. He wasn’t making a sound and his entire body was rigid.

Rhaella took another step forward, “Ser Jaime.”

“Please. Go away!”

He said it almost too softly for Rhaella to hear, but she did nonetheless. She didn’t let it deter her.

“What is wrong?”

Jaime shook his head, “Nothing!”

"What happened in Braavos? Why are you acting like this?"

Jaime finally brought his head up. She could see the tears in his eyes. 

"I failed Rhaegar."

Rhaella sighed, "Please Jaime, we are not going to do this again. I already forgave you for everything and we are moving past it. It's time that you do as well. Don't make us go back through all of your distraught."

"It's not your forgiveness that I am needed to ask."

Rhaella cocked her head to the side, "Then what is wrong."

Jaime took a deep breath before standing. He took a few steps forward to stand at the edge of the boat. He didn't say anything for a little bit finally he spoke.

"When I met with the Sealord, we went on about Trade, the Kingdoms, and the War. The Sealord will create ties with the Kingdoms to avoid any suspicion on him when I disappear. He will also aid Captian Tommen in seeking me out. When my Father learns about my disappearance, I am more than sure he will put the details together eventually. Captain Tommen will be ordered to find me. That is why I could not tell him where we were going. The Sealord will join him so that it begins to build a connection between him and the Seven Kingdoms. Those are among the things that we spoke of, along with the North. He intends to trade with that Starks."

Rhaella shook her head, "That's all fine, but that doesn't explain why you are acting like this."

"Varys came as well."

Immediately, a temper that Rhaella had not known for some time had appeared inside of her. An angry fire that dared to burn out of control within her.

_Varys! The Name of a Man she would rather burn than break bread with._

If she were ever a true Dragon, then it was right now.

This Man had dared to hurt her Family. Perhaps Lyanna ran off with her Son, but the Child was innocent. The Child was her Grandson. 

_Rhaegar’s son._

Rhaella was sick and tired of being weak. All of her life she had been submissive and it had hurt her in more ways than she was willing to admit. That was over. She would defend her Family if it means giving nothing but defiance. No one would ever hurt her family again if she had to power to stop it. She had to know. How could Jaime bring himself to trust the Man?

“Ser Jaime. How could you possibly trust him? How could you trust a Man like that.”

"I don't"

"Then why? Was he aware of all of this? Is he in Braavos."

"He is, and he had made much of this possible. He will slip his lies into Robert's ear so cover any person that was involved placing the full blame on me in the eyes of the Realm. As such Captain Tommen will be safe along with anything against the Sealord. Varys will make it so."

"How do you know that he is not playing you?"

Jaime moved his hands and something sparkled in his hands. Rhaella reached down to grab whatever he was handing her. It was light and when she opened her hand, she saw a small necklace with a golden dragon engraved on it.

"I had that necklace made for someone very special during the War while I was in the Capital."

"Who?"

"Princess Rhaenys."

A cold hand gripped the former Queen's heart, and she gripped the necklace tightly, not believing what her mind was trying to piece together. 

Rhaella shook her head quickly, trying to deny it, “That’s impossible. There is no way.”

Jaime looked up, “Varys presented this necklace to me to show his allegiance. I was still suspicious because anyone could have gotten the necklace. But then he told me something that only one other person in the world knew. He called me Green Eyed Dancing Lion.”

Rhaella shook her head, “What does that have to do with my Granddaughter.”

“That was the nickname she gave to me. She never told anyone else, and she never said it in public. That was a name she only spoke to me whenever we were alone.”

Rhaella looked out over the Waters, before looking up at the night sky. She wondered who else in her family was looking up right now. She wanted nothing more than to believe it true. Could she?

“She is alive my Queen. It, not you that I need forgiveness from. It's her. If she is truly alive, then one day I may have to face her as well."

"You face me."

Jaime shook his head, "Yet it was painful to do so. You were a Queen that I should have been protecting more. Rhaenys is a little girl. A little girl who was my best friend in the Capital. I didn't protect her."

"Is Aegon..."

"I don't know. Varys didn't tell me that much. He only assured me that the Princess was safe. It was only then that I will willing to consider trusting the Man."

_The Spider and his Games._

"I really hope that she is alive. That smiling little girl. I want her to be so as well." He said, lowering his head again. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Rhaella then looked into the night sky and began to pray for a miracle. 

_I pray that she is as well, Jaime._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Lannisters plan for the Future. The Tyrells are embittered. The Greyjoys become unpredictable. The Starks embrace change. The Baratheons rule a Throne. The Targaryens live on, and the Great Game Begins. 
> 
> Please leave comments and questions. I would prefer them over Kudos. You are entitled to your Opinions and I will read and respond to them either way.
> 
> Thank You.
> 
> Leave Comments in the Discussion or add on as you like.


	11. The Great Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lannisters plan for the Future. The Tyrells are embittered. The Greyjoys become unpredictable. The Starks embrace change. The Baratheons rule a Throne. The Targaryens live on, and the Great Game Begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short POV's to show everyone's situation. Back to longer POV's next week. Now I am going to bed. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Jon Arryn**

Jon Arryn was tired. All he wanted to do was go home, and he had been gone for so long that he didn't even recall the touch of his own bed. Every time he wanted to go home, something came up. Now he even had a wife to return to. 

_Lysa Arryn._

It was a little odd that he was marrying the sister of the wife of Eddard Stark. A man that he considered his son. However, he needed an Heir. The Civil War had devastated any potential lines of those who would be considered heirs. If Jon died, then the Arryns would end. Lysa was said to be fertile, so Jon could only hope. 

The Dornish had finally ended most of their Hostilities after Jon had paid a visit to Dorne along with Stannis. It was right after they failed to capture Viserys Targaryen. Needless to say, Robert had not been very pleased with them, but Jon could no longer care. Prince Doran had been very inviting, holding a feast for them when they were down south. Doran had been very accepting, however, there was nothing that could settle Doran on the subject of the Lannisters.

_The Lannisters had forever earned the ire of the Martells._

That was Robert's problem now. Jon was Lord of the Vale after all. 

Thankfully Doran's brother Oberyn had not been present for the feast. The Red Viper had made a name for himself ever since he learned how to walk. The Man had been advocating revenge against the Lannisters ever since the sack had been announced across the Kingdoms. Jon was not completely opposed to that. 

Naming Tywin as Hand of the King, was like giving him a crown unofficially. 

_King in all but name._

Jon didn’t want to be apart of that. He had fulfilled Robert’s last request, and now he set sail for the Vale. Now he could jus the Warden of the East again, and not some battle commander. He was getting a little too old for all that. If Robert wanted to run himself into ruin, then he could do so. Yet Jon was afraid of what would happen when not even Robert stood in front of Tywin. They had replaced one Tyrant with another. 

He thought back to Ned. Ever since he had arrived back in the Vale, Jon had heard whispers of the North marshaling in Winterfell. Jon had been initially worried that Ned would do something to provoke Robert. Lyanna had disappeared somewhere in the Neck according to rumors, so that gave him pause into what Ned might do, but that was not Eddard Stark. 

_He was a Man of Honor._

Still, Jon worried. He was worried about Robert. He was worried about the Lannisters. He was worried about the remaining Targaryens, and now rumors were starting to come out surrounding the disappearance of Jaime Lannister. If they were true, that would surely shake things up. Jon sighed and brought a cup of wine to his lips, his mind going back to his former foster son. 

_He could only hope that Ned knew what he was doing._

 

 

**Olenna Tyrell**

Olenna Tyrell was convinced that she was surrounded by Idiots and nitwits. Even before Robert's wedding, she could see that the Man was destined to be a disaster. Everything about him just stunk. 

_Figuratively about his Personality, and literally with the stench of wine._

That was not a Man that she was willing to support as King. Half the time she spent in the Captial, she thought about putting him in his place, yet she knew the Tyrells were on the short end of the stick. It was no secret that they supported the Targaryens during the Rebellion. It had been a Tyrell Bannerman in Lord Tarly who handed Robert his only defeats. 

_No, the Queen of Thorns would be patient._

She had not lived as long as she had on being impulsive. She would wait to see where things fell before taking action. 

After leaving the Capital, she knew that it was only a matter of time before those with grudges and desire would come back to haunt her House, and it surely came. 

_In the form of a Lion roaring._

_Tywin Lannister._

Olenna was not fond of the Man at all. He was cruel, however, he was politically and tactically brilliant, she had to give him that. Tywin had maneuvered his way into becoming Hand of the King over Jon Arryn and placing his daughter as wife to the New King. Now with Tywin as King, he would surely waste no time in placing constraints and passing policies that would benefit the Westerlands at the expense of everyone else. Tywin would be a threat, yet the King had random impulses as well. 

He wanted someone from House Tyrell to remain in King's Landing, to show their support following the War. That person would be allowed to serve on the small council. Olenna had half a mind to volunteer herself, but Robert was not interested in her. Instead, he chose someone else. 

_That person was her son._

_Her son of all people._

Olenna sighed and wiped her head with a cloth. She barked at the servant girl as to when her supper would be ready, and the lady informed her that it would be right out. The girl was then quick to exit sweating profusely. 

If Tywin thought he could hurt her house, then he had something else coming from him. She respected the Man, but that by no means meant she feared him. The Reach could muster its support and food, and could seriously hurt the realm. 

Then Robert had to go and propose marrying a child of mace one day into the Royal Family. Her witless son had been quick to agree, and just like that, the Tyrells were now tied to the Throne with a King who should have never been. 

Olenna then thought about the Targaryens. The ones who elevated her House hundreds of years ago and made them Wardens of the south. 

_A Child of Rhaegar still lived._

It was no secret that Ned Stark and Robert had departed on bad terms because Ned chose to protect a Babe. 

_The Rightful King._

Only Robert was blind to the fact that Lyanna had willingly run off with Rhaegar. It was not like the Dragon Prince, to abduct a woman. It had been clear to almost everyone except him because he was too stubborn to see the truth. Olenna thought about her options. 

_Perhaps a carefully written letter to Eddard Stark might do…_

 

 

**Oberyn Martell**

When Oberyn heard the rumors of another Targaryen, he was furious. 

When he heard that the child was the son of the Wolf bitch who ran off with the Prince, he wrecked part of the Water Gardens. 

_He got a good chiding from Doran for that._

Oberyn could not care less. He left Sunspear quickly not long after to just be anywhere else, and he was sure that some lesser family would be happy to host him. 

Rhaegar had been Elia’s husband. She was his wife. He was her prince, and she would have been his Queen when the time came. Yet he had run off with another woman, and that started a war. 

A war which saw the near decimation of the Targaryens, and the removal of the Mad King. Oberyn was not opposed to that, for he knew what the Mad King was. Yet a child lived, and he was the son of….

He quickly rubbed his forehead and rode back to Sunspear. Not long after arriving in Godsgrace, he received a letter that Doran wanted him back. Naturally, Oberyn took his sweet time. You only live once, and there was no need to spend one's day in a mad scramble. Especially when he was being summoned. 

_He was allowed to live how he liked._

He arrived in Sunspear a couple days later and now he made his way through the halls of his home to meet his Brother. As he passed, he could see men and women at work on cleaning up from what must have been a feast. Did Doran not inform him of something?

"Hello, Brother," Doran said. He was currently sitting down at the edge of a terrace that overlooked the sands and waters that made Dorne their home. There was a tad of sweat falling from his brow due to the intense Sun rays that was pouring down upon them. Despite this, Doran still held a rigid face, and he never even turned to address his Brother. 

“Was there something I missed?”

Doran nodded, “There was.”

Doran obviously didn't feel inclined to say anymore so Oberyn spoke again, "Do you care to tell me?"

“Jon Arryn was here last night. We hosted him and Stannis Baratheon after their return from Essos. Apparently, they failed to find the Targaryen Prince after months of search. Now they came to open peace talks."

“So you held a feast for our enemies, and didn’t invite me.” Oberyn cared not for Jon Arryn or Stannis Baratheon. They were simply lapdogs for the Usurper. He was however hurt that he was not informed, “Do you truly think that I would have done something rash, brother?”

“You were invited. Yet you took your time to get here. That alone is your fault. As far as if you were to do something, I was sure that you would. You do have a reputation after all.”

“So you broke bread and now you're getting into bed with the Usurper?”

“What would have had me do Oberyn? Go to War?!”

“For our Niece and Nephew? For our Sister? I would demand nothing less!”

Doran finally turned to look at him. Although he had started to ail recently, he kept his posture straight indicating that of a proud man. All Dornishmen were. 

“You would have Dorne go to war. Not even we could survive the full wrath of the Seven Kingdoms, should it come pouring down on us.”

“Unbowed. Unbent. Unbroken. We have survived far worse than a Drunk Man and a Child killing Lord. We shall not submit now.”

“It doesn’t matter because you do not have the power to make the decision. That rests with me and me alone.”

Oberyn’s anger flared within him. How could his brother be so callous? How could he simply pretend to forget everything that has happened?

“Then it sounds like your mind is already made up. Since you obviously didn’t summon me for advice, why am I here?”

“Because you are going to do something for me."

“What is that?”

“I have heard rumors Oberyn, and I wish to know the truth of it. That is why I am going to be sending you away for some time.”

Oberyn had not been expecting that, he opened his mouth to protest, but Doran held his hand up causing him to remain quiet. 

“Despite what you think Brother, I have been thinking long and hard about our situation. I simply deem now is not the time to act, but it will come. Right now the Usurper still stands strong. Robert has the Lannisters, Tyrells, as well as the whole of the Crownlands, and Stormlands. Despite rumors of Robert and Jon Arryn’s division, the man still stands with him. That alone is a problem. If we plan on taking down the Usurper, we do not need brawn, we need to be patient.”

“Patience has never been my strongest trait brother.”

“Then you must learn. You are called the Red Viper for good reason. Often times, the most dangerous enemy is one that you never see coming. Let Tywin, Robert, and Ned Stark play their games. Things are already in motion, and we have an ally within the Capital. It is only a matter of time before you can have your vengeance. Vengeance for all of Dorne.”

“What of the Boy?”

Doran turns to him, “The Child I assume.”

“Yes, the Child! Who else do you think I would be speaking about?”

Doran turned to look back out over the terrace. He reached down and grabbed a small glass of wine. Oberyn was surprised. Doran did not have much of a taste for wine. Yet from the side he could see the piercing gaze of his brother. 

_Eyes that sparkled of Intelligence._

For a moment, Oberyn was glad that he was on his Brother’s side. Doran would make a terrifying enemy. 

“Leave the Boy alone. We do not judge a child for the actions of his Parents.”

“Then what of the girl?”

“Do you intend to fight off the Sword of the Morning yourself Oberyn should you pursue Lyanna Stark.”

“No.”

“Good, then I need you to do as I ask brother. Afterwards, we can figure out where this boy Targaryen fits into our plan."

 

 

**Tywin Lannister**

Tywin was furious! When news began to cross the Narrow Sea, he dismissed it out of hand. A Lion does not listen to the whispers of Sheep. Besides, there was no way that his firstborn son was that stupid.

_He is a Lion of Casterly Rock._

_Jaime knows better._

However after Varys returned from Braavos, he all but confirmed that Jaime had disappeared in the middle of the Lannister search of Braavos for Viserys Targaryen. It explained the reasoning for his hasty departure from Dragonstone. 

_Jaime was always soft._

After learning of the news, Tywin ordered that Captain Tommen Hill be apprehended. There was no way that the Captain was unaware. Yet thus far, the man had revealed nothing despite intense questioning, and Varys assumed that the Man truly knew nothing. So Tywin tasked the young Lord to track down his son. 

If he was stupid enough not to have seen it coming, then he may not return to Westeros until he brings home, Jaime.

Yet inside Tywin, a fire burned. A fire he had not felt since the Mad King had turned down his proposal to marry Cersei to Prince Rhaegar. Jaime had betrayed his Family to support the Targaryens. There were so many whispers in the air and the court that Tywin wanted to burn the Red Keep down to end the gossip. 

Rumors that Jaime ran off with Viserys Targaryen, or disappeared to seek out the last son of Rhaegar in the North. 

_The Reason for the War._

That is what this child is. The Spawn of a foolish Prince and a naive Girl. That child now posed a threat to his line. His very legacy. Tywin was no fool. He didn’t trust the word of Ned Stark nor Lyanna Targaryen. 

_That is who she is now._

If there was even a slight chance, he had no doubt that they would press for his claim to the Throne. Tywin would never allow it to get that far. That’s why when Tywin heard the rumors, he hired Men to find the Child in the Northern camp and make it look like an accident while Ned and Lyanna came into the Captial. Eddard Stark would be furious, but without proof, what could he do?

_The Child wasn’t there._

Lyanna Targaryen proved smarter than she appeared, for she had hidden the child. No matter who gave Tywin information, no one had been able to spot Lyanna with any child when the Northern Host went to Riverrun. It was there that he began to run out of Men who would continue on their way. No southron soldier had any reason to travel north of Riverrun to Moat Cailin. Ned Stark would see through it right away. 

_Then word came that Lyanna disappeared in the Neck._

That had been both a boon and a glaring obstacle. Now Tywin was able to pinpoint where the Child must be, but on the other hand, he was now powerless to do anything. No Man was brave enough to cross the marshes and the swamp, no matter the gold offered.  

_Why risk their lives for something when they were unlikely to live to receive it._

Then there was the Kingsguard to consider. Tywin wasn’t stupid. He was able to put much of it together along with the Master of Whispers. Unlike Tywin, who demanded loyalty of his spies, Varys required only words. 

_So Tywin decided he would leave the rest to the Spider._

_The Man had proven his loyalty._

Meanwhile, Cersei would do her duty. She had already married Robert and now all she had to do was give him a Son. The Lannisters would support their King. Everything was set for the Lannisters to ascend to a power that was unlike anything seen, since the days of the Dragons. 

He would find Jaime. He would have his son back. Tywin didn’t have any other heirs, except his youngest son Tyrion, who Tywin never intended to make Lord of Casterly Rock. 

_Never would Tyrion be…_

The only thing that stood in the Lannisters path to power was Tywin’s children’s incompetence. No Targaryen boy would oppose him. Who after all could be strong enough to stand up against him?

 

  

**Tyrion Lannister**

Tyrion watched amusingly as his Sister paced across the small room for like the thousandth time. She was cursing their brother underneath her breath with some choice words that did not befit a Lady of her position. 

_For one Tyrion was glad that he was not the Brother she was cursing._

He had arrived in the Capital not long before Cersei's wedding because that was one of the few things that his Father would permit him to come to. 

_After all, wasn’t he the disappointment of Tywin Lannister. His great regret._

He heard rumors that his Father didn’t trust to leave him as Lord of the Rock, and that somehow he was a threat. Tyrion found that absolutely hilarious. 

_He wouldn’t be a big threat after all._

Tyrion had to laugh at his own joke. However, his Sister had heard him and turned to give him a murderous glare.

“Do you find this funny?”

Pulled back into reality, Tyrion focused in on his sister, “I beg your pardon dear Sister, I didn’t hear you.”

“Do you find this funny? Our Brother has run away to support a dying Family!”

“Not in the slightest.”

Cersei finally came to a stop and sat down at one of the benches in the room. Her hair had been tied behind her back and she was wearing a red gown. Tyrion thought she looked flawless. Everyone did. Yet Tyrion knew his sister better than most. 

_They saw the pretty eyes and smile, and not the claws underneath._

“Father was a fool to allow Jaime to go to Dragonstone! He was a fool to let him out of our sight! He should be here with us, with me! Not off supporting the damn Targaryens!”

“Our Brother was always prone to acting rashly dear sister. Besides, this is nothing but words. Many different things could be happening. ”

To be honest, Tyrion was a little surprised that Cersei was even with him right now. Like their father, Cersei did little hide her dislike of him. For a crime that doesn’t exist. Tyrion adjusted himself and poured a glass of wine. He had to be careful, however. Tyrion knew his father would not support his Son drinking in his presence. 

_Not even a Man yet._

He knew that it was only a matter of time until he was sent back to Casterly Rock. He preferred it that way. He could indulge himself out of the sight of his Father. 

Perhaps if he had enough time, he could go to one of the Brothels here in the Capital. He was a little young, but when did that matter if he had a fat purse. All he had to do was flash a shiny coin for unease to go away. 

_Sometimes it pays to be a Lannister._

  

 

**Cersei Baratheon**

Cersei was absolutely furious and Tyrion wasn’t taking her seriously. She finally left the room and went raging through the Red Keep. Everyone else wisely stayed out of her way. 

She could not believe the nerve of her Brother!

_Both of them!_

_One of them was a half-wit and a drunk. A boy who had not even had his balls drop yet! The other …. The other!_

Cersei could only see red when she thought about her brother. Before he had left, they had a moment together. It should have been a special moment. Them coming together, Jaime and her as it should have always been. The way it was meant to be. 

_They came into this world together._

_They were meant for each other._

That’s what they had always said to each other in their moments of doubt. Instead, Jaime got weak. He left her there all alone, and now she had to face Robert by herself. Instead of Jaime being at the wedding, he had gone galavanting off somewhere in Essos with the Targaryens. 

_They were a lost cause._

_No one would support them._

Cersei thought about other lost causes. Robert was one of the first to come to mind. The Man was a drunk and a lecher, but he was still a King.  The Man was still hung up over a broken heart and rage over Lyanna Stark.

If there was one person in the world that Cersei wanted to murder, it was Lyanna Stark. 

She refused to call the Wolf Whore a Targaryen because it should not have been her. 

It should have been Cersei and Rhaegar. 

Now the bitch was off hiding in the north with her little whelp. Well, Cersei would not have it. She wanted the Mother dead! She wanted the child dead! They would not threaten her, nor her family. The Targaryens would eventually try to take everything back, for it was only a matter of Time.

Robert should have taken Lyanna and Eddard prisoner for treason. They should have had their heads mounted on a spike. Damn Targaryens.

They had taken Jaime and now how long until they come for the Iron Throne?

They would not. Cersei would not allow it. Any Son that she bore. would be King one day. She was so certain that she would have a son. Robert may be a disaster, but at least he loves to fuck!

No! Cersei had taught herself to be patient. Rhaegar was now dead due to his own foolishness, and Cersei would not be following him to the grave. 

_She had plans._

_Cersei had grand plans._

  

 

**Rhaella Targaryen**

“My Lady, are you okay?”

Rhaella looked up to find Jaime standing above her. He had a look of concern on his face, and it warmed her heart. She gave him a weak smile while she caught her breath. There was no reason to make him worry more than he needed to. “I am doing just fine Jaime.”

They may have had a weeks journey left before arriving at Volantis, but Rhaella finally had to get off a ship and onto land for more than an hour. Nearly everyone else had shared her sentiment. They each needed some room from one another.

Even little Daenerys cried up a storm and that had been the deciding factor. If the baby was unhappy, then so was everyone else. So the Captain that the Sealord had provided them, steered them towards one of the grasslands that lay right off the beach. 

_She had never seen anything so beautiful._

Miles and miles of grass in every direction with a small river flowing right through the middle. 

 _Not even Westeros had anything so serene_. 

The moment, Jaime finished rowing them to the edge of the river,  Rhaella jumped out right away into the water. It felt so good on her feet. She squeezed her toes and stretched. Her muscles began to loosen up, and the water against her skin was cold and refreshing.

She slipped her shoes off and promptly ran into the grass fields. Even though the sun was nearly overbearing, Rhaella didn’t feel hot. To her satisfaction, the grass was cool on her feet, and Rhaella began to run as fast as she could. 

_That was how she spent the next thirty minutes._

_She wouldn’t waste a single minute of it._

She thanked the gods continually. Their lives may be on the line, but Rhaella would take any blessing that was given to her. 

_She owed it to herself._

When her legs had finally given out underneath her, Rhaella collapsed into the grass and laid with her arms and legs spread out. There was a smile of glee on her face. 

_It was an odd sensation._

_Smiling._

There was a time not so long ago when Rhaella thought she would never do so again.

Alysanne came huffing and puffing after her with Daenerys strapped to her back. The girl was good at many things and Rhaella was grateful for it. She was a master of sewing, washing, and some crude language, but she clearly was no runner. Unlike Rhaella, Alysanne was clearly gassed. Jaime and Syrio meanwhile watched from the distance. 

Being in the open air had improved Daenerys’s mood. The Child had thrown tantrum after tantrum while being stuck on the boat. Alysanne had jokingly mentioned that the child had a temper like a fierce storm.

Like the one, she was born in. 

Rhaella couldn’t help contain her laugh. 

_This was her Daughter._

_She had friends and Family._

_This was enough to say that the child was blessed._

 

  

**Benjen Stark**

_Lord of Moat Cailin?_

Benjen still couldn’t believe that was going to be his future. When Ned told him that he planned to make him Lord of the Moat, it took Benjen by surprise, yet he was happy. 

 _It put him close to Lyanna_. 

However, it was still too early to begin reconstruction on the Moat, so that had to be put off for the time being. So Benjen was worrying about other things right now. 

_Like following Ned._

_Learning to be a Lord._

Things had taken off in the north much more immensely than either of them had anticipated. When Lord Manderly returned from Braavos with the contracts from Essos, it was bigger than anything Benjen had imagined. Lumber itself was in high demand, and the North had plenty of it. It was already filling the coffers of each Lord that participated in the trade. That didn’t even account for the demand of the Greyscale cure. 

Lord Manderly reported that the request for the Greyscale could last for years alone, and the amount of gold that it would disperse through the north would be greater than any king. 

_Any Lannister._

Benjen always believed that the North was unlike any other Kindom, but now he believed it more than ever. Each Lord was coming together. The North had awoken. 

Meanwhile, Ned was focused on the reconstruction of the Winter Town. Sewers and other foundations were being built. Architects from all over the north and from Braavos were making their way to Winterfell. 

Benjen had seen the schematics of the new City. It would rival White Harbor, and have the potential to be even greater. Ned was clearly focused on the long term. He wouldn’t have his people live in a dump like King’s Landing, Benjen recalled his Brother saying. They would have a place for their people to stay that would clean and magnificent. 

Already supplies and resources from all over the north had begun to pour into Winterfell. Iron, coal, timber, salt, pelts, silver, and in some areas around the Gift, the Umbers found diamonds. Yet that was nothing like what Benjen had heard rumors of. 

That’s where he currently rode right now. When Ned approached him and told him what they might have found out in the Wolfswood, Benjen almost didn’t believe him. When he stood where the Men pointed he still almost couldn’t believe it. 

Never in a thousand years did he suspect that such a massive treasure hid in the North. 

_All of this time it laid only miles away from Winterfell._

_Something that would elevate themselves._

If they hadn’t had enough riches to begun work on Moat Cailin, they surely did now. This place would have to be closely monitored to prevent thieves. Benjen stood in front of the treasure that would change the north forever. 

_I’m coming to you, Lyanna. When Moat Cailin stands again, I will see you._

_Hang on dear Sister, I am coming._

 

  

**Davos Seaworth**

Never in his life did Davos think that he would become a Knight. He could still remember the words that had been uttered. 

_The Day his life changed._

Now he followed the Man that had elevated him. Stannis Baratheon. Not long after Stannis returned from Essos and Dorne, he made his way to Storm’s End to surprise Davos. Not that the man meant it that way. Still, Davos wanted to humor the Man. 

He would be made a Knight of the Realm if he chooses to follow Stannis. 

Davos was initially unsure. He wasn’t like any other Lord. Others came from large families with histories that extended back into the Age of Heroes. 

_Davos of Flea Bottom._

He almost refused. 

Then he thought of his Family. He thought of his sons. Did he really want them to have the same life he had? Stepping over a pile of shit every time he left his house. Did he want them to labor day and night, sometimes with no hope? He wanted them to have the best hope that they could get. If that mean submitting to Stannis and losing fingers, then by all the gods it was worth it. No matter the pain, it would be worth it. He would give his sons a future. He would give his wife a future as well. His love after all.

_Stannis had been just and took the tips off of his fingers._

_No Man may ever truly be rid of his past, but he could make amends and strive for a worthwhile future._

Now Davos would follow Stannis to the end of the World. For he was grateful to the man for everything. Not long after arriving back in King’s Landing, Davos learned that Robert had granted Dragonstone to Stannis. Davos was sure that wasn't what Stannis wanted, but the man stayed silent. He simply obeyed the word of his Brother, no matter their weight. 

Now Davos was Captain of the Black Betha in the fleet commanded by Stannis Baratheon. 

 

  

**Tyrion Lannister**

If Tyrion drank every time that he was right, then he would never be sober. That he was sure of one hundred percent. 

A few days after Cersei’s wedding, Tywin ordered that Tyrion return to Casterly Rock, where he shall remain until he comes of age.

_It's just an excuse to get rid of him._

He had been glad for that. He didn’t want to be around his Sister or Father. He didn’t even want to be around the King. 

_They each deserved each other as far as he cared._

Meanwhile, Tyrion rode in a small carriage on his way back to the Rock. He wasn’t exactly fond of being in this dumb box, but the soldiers around him insisted that he ride inside. So Tyrion made himself busy by reading every book that he had brought with him. 

_Along with that, he brought wine and plenty of it to help him read._

_Tyrion had his mind, and he would make sure that he kept feeding it._

Finally, the carriage came to a stop. Tyrion peeked his head out.

“What is going on?”

“Sorry, my Lord. We are stopping to go to the bathroom and settle down for supper. Perhaps you would like to make yourself comfortable.”

Well, Tyrion wasn’t going to argue with that. While he sat down he overheard some of the Men speaking. Apparently, some of the Ironborn were starting to get a little bold and had started raiding some small villages that were along the coast of the Riverlands and the North. He wasn’t going to concern himself with that. 

_It's not like his Father would allow him to act either way._

Gods he was tired of moping. He had made it so far without any affection from his Father, surely he could make it more. 

The only person that had ever been kind to Tyrion had been his Brother Jaime. Now he was gone. He tried to recall fonder memories with his Brother, but there weren’t many of them. Jaime had left years ago to join the Kingsguard, and before that Tywin and Cersei had gone to King’s Landing. During that time Tyrion was all alone. 

_Yet Jaime had always been kind._

At least one son had been able to escape the Lion's claws. Now Jaime was off on some great adventure that Tyrion could only read about. He was no Warrior, nor great Man. 

_He was the Half-man._

_When would his journey begin?_

Tyrion made his way off from the group. He needed to relieve himself, and there was no way he was going to let any man see his magnificence. That was for him and him alone.  He wrapped his cloak around him tightly as he made his way off. He finally found a small creek, and Tyrion dropped his trousers and began to piss away. 

He began to whistle, and he was happy that the Weather was rather fair right now. There were some clouds that skirted across the sky every now and then, and it kept the road cool. Inside that little Box, Tyrion wasn’t being roasted, and he was happy about that. 

Tyrion heard some shouting in the distance. He didn’t recognize the voice, but he knew he heard a cry for help.

He quickly laced up his pants and began to waddle as fast as he could towards the sound of the voices. When he arrived in a small clearing, he found three Men chasing after a girl. 

_The girl couldn’t have been much older than him._

Each of the Men must have been twenty years their senior and they were trying to rip the girl's clothes away and expose her breasts, for they had finally cornered her. Tyrion looked at her face and he caught his breath in his chest until it hurt. 

_What could he possibly do?_

_Yet he couldn't’ do nothing. He finally came out of his hiding spot._

“Stop!”

The Men looked around in surprise, and Tyrion must have looked like a Giant, for they fled faster than he could blink. It was a good thing that they were cowards because there was no way that Tyrion would have been able to actually do something. Still, the Men were finally gone, and Tyrion looked down at the girl.

There was cut along her check, and she was trying to keep her clothes from falling off her. Tyrion quickly took off his coat and he placed it around her. She looked up at him questionably, and for a moment, Tyrion thought she was about to get frightened because of his appearance. Instead, she smiled.

“Thank You.”

Tyrion couldn’t believe it! She was talking to him. For a moment, he wanted to peek around to make sure that no one else was standing around him. He could see her beauty. Finally, he swallowed and leaned down, “Your welcome my Lady.”

The Girl smiled shyly, “Oh, no worry my Lord. I am no lady. Merely a common woman from Lannisport my Lord.”

“What makes you think that I am a Lord.”

The Girl softly points at the Lion that was sewn into his shirt. Tyrion tried not to get angry at himself. One of the loveliest girls that he has ever laid eyes on has just appeared in front of him, and he is acting like a fool

“Are you hurt then?”

“No, thank you for helping me, but I should really be on my way.”

Tyrion looked back int he distance. The Sun was already beginning to set, and it would be madness for a girl like her to make her way through the mountains and forest. 

“There is a small Camp not too far from here. I would be honored if you were to join me.” Tyrion said, getting up. He then extended his hand out to the girl.

For a moment, the girl hesitated as if sizing him up. Finally, she reached out and took his hand. 

“See, you can trust me.”

She smiles and speaks, “So then what should I call you then, my Lord.?”

“First of all, you can stop calling me, my Lord. I get that enough from other people, even if they don’t fully mean it. You can call me Tyrion. May I inquire your name?”

“Tysha, My Lord…. Er, Tyrion.”

“Well then Tysha, let’s see about making you comfortable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Targaryen Guardians reflect on their past and their duties that they still hold, and a five year time jump.
> 
> Please leave comments and questions. I would prefer them over Kudos. You are entitled to your Opinions and I will read and respond to them either way.
> 
> Thank You.
> 
> Leave Comments in the Discussion or add on as you like.


End file.
